Prophecy of the Chosen One
by SixPathSage
Summary: Harry, instead of Sirus, gets hits by Bellatrix curse and is sent through the Veil and discovers another world, that needs his help to stop their own Dark Lord. Can he stop the Sith and save the galaxy when his world needs him. Harry and ?
1. Magic and the Force

**Prophecy of the Chosen One's**

A/N – Ok, I know I'm putting this up as a new story, but I've been reading a lot of HP/SW crossover fics and I like them. Seeing how magic and the force are very similar I decide to work on my own. Things may speed up a bit, but I don't want to write about long hours of trying to trust one another. Mostly because of the force some will start trusting Harry right away.

During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, it was Harry who Bellatrix hit inside of Sirus Black sending him into the veil and into an unknown universe where Harry realizes, he is meant to save more than one world.

**Chapter 1: Magic and the Force  
**

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice define him, born as the seventh month dies…. And the Dark Lord shall… mark him as his equal… but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And neither can live while the other survives. The one to vanquish the Dark Lord… will be born as the seventh month dies._

"Give me the prophecy, or watch as your friend dies." Lucius demanded.

"Don't give it to them Harry." Neville shouted. Bellatrix pointed her wand dangerously at Neville.

"Let… let my friends go."

"You're not much in a position to make demands Potter." Lucius replied.

Harry knew he spoke the truth… with every passing second he was risking the safety of his friends. He slowly handed the orb to Lucius.

Harry and the Death Eaters looked up to the door that just burst open to see the Order of the Phoenix. Before they could do anything, the Order ran down spells upon the unexpected Death Eaters. Harry sent a quick stunner to Bellatrix who quickly countered it, but was force to release Neville from her grasp. Neville and Harry quickly ran towards the Order's side and Sirus and Remus jump to cover for them. Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and Kingsley all covered for them, fighting the three best Death Eaters who were trying to advance. With a yelp, Lucius collapse as his power was over powered by Sirus and Mad-Eye's combine spell. Tonks was faring well against Bellatrix who was sending every deadly curse her way. Kingsley took down the Lestrange brothers by himself and was now fighting Rookwood and Avery single handily.

"Harry, I want you to grab the others and go, get help if you must but get out of here." Sirus cried as Lupin rush forward to help Kingsley.

"No, I want to fight…" Harry replied.

"You've done well but let us take over for now." Sirus replied. A cry interrupted their thoughts and they saw Tonks fall before Bellatrix. Sirus rushed forward and immediately started dueling his cousin.

"Come on Neville." Harry replied. Harry pulled Neville to his feet and Neville grabbed onto Harry for support. As he did, Neville ripped Harry's pocket open causing the orb to fall down. Before Neville could stop himself, he kicks the orb down the hall, smashing it against the wall. A strange ghostly figured rose and said some words, but with the noise around them Harry couldn't hear a word. The figure vanished leaving Harry to wonder what it said.

The glass above them exploded as a spelled destroyed it. Harry looked around and saw Sirus dodge a curse by Bellatrix. Harry rushed forward with wand drawn and came to Sirus side at once.

"Come on, you can do better than." Sirus laugh at Bellatrix. Bellatrix gave a terrible screech and fired another curse. This time, Sirus realized it hit Harry and Harry was sent flying into the veil.

Harry couldn't understand what was happening, but he felt as if he was being pulled in a tight rubber tube. He was falling backwards and forwards. His head was spinning and he knew he was going to pass out if it didn't stop. He could nothing as his eyes rolled into darkness until his eyelids. He wished for it to stop. He wanted to be somewhere safe.

Before Harry could brace himself, he felt himself land in water.

Several people cried out and started looking at him. Harry raised his eyes, realizing his glasses were missing. He could barely make out the people that were now surrounding him. He passes out from exhaustion before he saw the older people were rushing towards him.

"Is he awake?" someone asked. This was no doubt a man.

"Sorry Master, he still is asleep. He was in poor condition when they brought him in. I use some Kolto to increase his health…"

"Does he have any identification on him?"

"None master."

"We've gone over the security holograms and cannot explain how he could have entered without us sensing it. He just… appeared above the fountain before he fell in it."

"I know sir, but unless he wakes…"

"Which I already am." Harry replied. The human female jump and look behind her to see Harry was sitting up on the bed. Harry immediately notices a strange thing about the male. He was green and had tentacles instead of hair.

"I am Jedi Master Kit Fisto, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Harry… Harry Potter."

"How did you manage to break into the temple and by pass security?"

"Um… where am I?" Harry asked rubbing his head.

"You're in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

"Perhaps we should talk to him in the council chambers." A small green alien replied causing Harry to look down and was surprise to see something so small speak. Harry knew at once this was someone with great respect as the other two bowed and ushered to follow them. Harry did so, but as he did, he wondered where his wand was.

Harry stood before the twelve councilors. There were only two humans the others were aliens. Kit Fisto left as he was not a member of the council.

"Very well, we can begin. Tell us, how you came here." The bold black man asked.

"Um… who are you?" Harry asked.

"The boy is right; it's only polite to introduce yourself to a stranger." A bold alien with a large head replied.

"True, terrible manners, we have shown." The little green alien stated.

"I am Master Mace Windu."

"I am Master Oppo Rancisis."

"I am Shaak Ti."

"I am Saessee Tinn"

"I am Adi Gallia."

"I am Agen Kolor."

"I am Coleman Trebor."

"I am Ki-Adi-Mundi"

"I am Depa Billaba."

"I am Plo Koon."

"I am Eeth Koth."

"I am Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Order." The small green alien replied.

"I'm Harry James Potter, um, this may be hard to believe, but I'm not from here or this universe." Harry replied nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell, just by looking around, there are other species out there other than human. Not to mention from what I've seen, the technology is far more advance than my own planet."

"Where are you from?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"England." The entire Jedi Council looked very confused at his words.

"It's in Europe." Harry tried again. This again didn't work.

"On the planet Earth." Harry tried again.

"I have not heard of a planet called Earth." Yoda replied.

"Nor have I." Mace Windu replied.

"Young Harry, could you please wait outside?" Shaak Ti asked.

Harry was confused by this action but of course accepted.

He walked outside and the door open and he lean against the wall steady his breathing. He was in a different world, a different dimension possible. What confused was why Yoda was only about a head shorter than him, and everyone else was huge. This was a strange world. Everything was so big. Harry's back robes served as weird way of being a 'Jedi' like everyone else.

**Inside the Council Chamber**

"Do you think he speaks the truth?"

"Very powerful he is. Keeping calm but manage to discover much in a short time he did."

"He is also adapting… never before, I've seen such talents."

"Could he… be the one the prophecy spoke of?"

"You are referring to the boy who will bring balance to the force. The Chosen One?"

"Yes, we've all sense his power; it's untamed and wild, yet…"

"It gives you a feeling, that everything is going to be ok and he carries himself a certain way."

"Indeed, powerful he is… a threat."

"A threat master Yoda? To whom?"

"To himself and to others. If unable to control his powers, a danger he will become."

"Yet he speaks as if he isn't a part of this universe. Could that be true?"

"Mysterious, are the ways of the force." Yoda replied calmly while going in deep thought.

"Yet, he has the Dark Side inside of him. I'm sure we all can sense it."

"Let's not judge to quickly, he did say, he isn't from this universe. Hear the full story we must. Did we get his midi-chlorians count?"

"Yes… it's unbelievable high…"

"How high?" Mace Windu asked.

"We had to recheck it five times, just to insure it wasn't broken. Even Kit Fisto and myself checked it just to make sure it wasn't broken." Adi Gallia said.

"What was his numbers?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Over a hundred thousand." Adi replied. The council looked at her in shocked.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…" Adi replied, though she looked like she didn't want to believe it either.

"Perhaps Mr. Potter can tell us the mystery, he can. More to hear from him we must."

"Let him rejoin us he must. Listen to his story…" Master Yoda replied

Harry removed the extendable ear and walked inside stuffing the ear back into his pocket.

"You're quick to respond… how did you know we wanted you to come back in?" Adi Gallia asked.

"That's my secret." Harry replied as he walked in the center of the room. Mace Windu could sense Harry wasn't very trustful towards them or very respectful.

"Trust you, you do not." Yoda stated in a calm mind. Harry was strongly reminded of Dobby at Yoda's speak and appearance.

"If you don't mind me saying, and I'm not trying to be rude, but respect and trust is earned, not given." Harry replied calmly.

"That is true…" Adi Gallia replied.

"But we are not use to have one young as you so such disrespect." Ki-Adi-Mundi replied.

"Forgive me for being rude, but I know nothing of this world. Or this universe." Harry stated.

The council slowly looked around each other.

"You are correct, wish to hear your story, I do. Curious, I am." Yoda replied.

"Very well, then, if you are going to give me a chance I will tell you."

"I know I look like a boy, but to understand I must start from the beginning I guess. I should be close to 16 years old. But in my world, we study the term magic… which I am assuming is what you call the force. Our world however is split into two parts. Non-magical, People who cannot use magic… and those who can. Sadly this is where my story turns complicated. You see, only the magical world knew of the non-magical world. The non-magical world had no idea that we existed or even are alive. They think of us as fable creatures. And because of this, many of our people look down upon them. The worst was a young wizard, very gifted, and very powerful became obsess with immortality and began to hate those who cannot use magic. He study the Dark Arts and he changed his features, he became heartless, cruel and ruthless. He was feared, as no one would dare speak his name, save only a few who were brave enough, including me. He called himself Lord Voldemort, At first, it was nothing, a few people disappeared and the country side, mostly farmers or lone witches and wizards would vanish or be found killed. Then he started to gather followers, who called themselves Death Eaters. That is when a war was raged. Thousands of lives were lost and it was impossible to tell who was friend and who was foe. They manage to infiltrate not only the government but people's friends and families. My parents joined a resistance known as the Order of the Phoenix; who sought to defeat the Dark Lord and his followers. Sadly because of this, they became targeted at a young age. He felt threaten, for a prophecy foretold of a boy who would defeat him. I don't know what it contains, but I do know, he knew I was the chosen one to defeat him. When I was a year old, my parents were betrayed by a friend of theirs who knew their whereabouts. The Dark Lord murder my parents and he… he tried to murder me. That is how… I got this…" Harry replied touching his strange scar. The Jedi Masters looked closely at Harry's scar. Harry took a deep breath before he continued. "So, I was taken to my muggle relatives… non-magical people… so I would be safe from the Dark Lord followers."

"Curious question, what happen to this… Dark Lord after that?" Adi Gallia asked.

"He… became something… I do not know what exactly. Something, less than a spirit… something like a wisp of smoke. Almost like a parasite, force to live of other living beings to survive." Harry answered.

"This is disturbing, but pleases, continued." Mace Windu asked.

"So I stayed with my relatives ten years before my world came to fetch me and allow me to study and train in magic. And every year, I would learn more and more about this Dark Lord. I soon became to know him much better, than anyone else alive, as he was well known for keeping secrets and his past well hidden. We go through seven years of studying before we chose a career for ourselves. I wanted to be an Auror… a wizard who would hunt down and capture Dark Witches and Wizards… if sometimes necessary kill them."

"Sounds similar to a Jedi, what else is the role… of an Auror?" Mace Windu asked.

"We insure the peace is protected of both worlds. We insure the safety of the wizarding world and the muggle world from Dark Witches and Wizards who threaten our security. From what I know, we deal with diplomatic situations and learn security and protection. An auror main goal is to defend those who cannot defend themselves. Self sacrifice and courage is our goal to defend the peace."

"I sense you've done these things, and there is more to what you say." Ki-Adi-Mundi replied.

"You could say that. In my first year, I met the Dark Lord posing one of our teachers. He was trying to steal a stone, that would have create a new body… but also grant him a form of immortality. I manage to defeat the teacher… I do not fully know how… but I held him off long enough for the Headmaster to arrive and stop the Dark Lord from stealing the stone."

"Headmaster?" Ki-Adi-Mundi repeated. Harry half kicked himself. He didn't want to reveal that much information just yet.

"The greatest wizard… and my mentor… is Albus Dumbledore… he is very old and very powerful. He gain his fame for defeating the previous Dark Lord Grindelwald, who was feared throughout the land. He was also called the most feared Dark Lord to ever rise to power in five centuries. When Voldemort rose to power, he quickly took the title the Great Dark Lord from Grindelwald."

"Interesting, a great mentor you must have had." Adi Gallia

"He is…" Harry replied.

"Continue… Interesting tale you have." Yoda remarked.

"In my second year, I was warned by a house-elf not to return to…school. I argued stating it's where I belong and return anyway. I soon learn why I was warned. A dangerous creature, was release into the school; petrifying the students. I soon learn it was a basilisk and found a hidden chamber of its nesting ground."

"What is a basilisk?"

"A giant serpent. With the title, king of serpents… very dangerous. It poses venom that can kill anyone or anything within seconds… can live for centuries and grow well over a hundred feet. When I met it, it was massive. The worse ability of this snake… was if you look into its eyes… you would die." The council paled at the thought of such a creature roaming free. They couldn't imagine how to stop it. "I fought Voldemort's memory…"

"Memory?"

"A memory that can reveal how one thinks and lives." Harry replied. Everyone didn't understand so Harry tried again. "Say I left a piece of memory into something so everyone would see it, I would then show how I lived that moment and what happen. Most wizards put them into things, like books or spells. My mentor had a bowl called a pensive that could record any memory he put in it. However, this memory I fought… was different… it acted like a person. But it was also like a ghost. It controlled the basilisk to attack the school. I had to face the basilisk alone, or so I thought. I received aid from my mentor's phoenix and the school's hat which gave me a legendary sword."

"Party the interruption, but what is a phoenix?"

"A mythical bird that is very legendary. Its song is the most beautiful thing you could ever hear. They are very light, but can carry any heavy load as if it was a feather. It's tears are healing powers, which saved my life." Harry replied gripping his right arm.

"How did it save your life?" Depa Billaba asked.

"I killed the Basilisk by thrusting the sword into the basilisk's mouth, but as I did, the venom also entered my body. I would have died. The phoenix, saved me. After which I return to the headmaster and told him the news. However I also had questions needed answered. Partically, about myself, since I was so similar… to the Dark Lord. And that year, many of my classmates thought I was the next Dark Lord. So I asked him and I wanted to know. He told me, I could be exactly the same as Voldemort, in many cases, I was… we were similar, both talented, gifted, by alone with very few friends. But he told me, it's our choices that defy who we are, not our abilities. The next year, I had to endure a creature, just as deadly as the Basilisk, the Dementor."

"What's a Dementor?" Adi Gallia asked after a few moments of silence. Harry took a deep breath.

"A dark creature… that feeds off your happiness." Several members looked shock. Other's weren't that terrify. Harry sighs. "The Dementor, in order for it to feed and survive, it must feed every type of happiness you have. If you are near one, you will feel cold, miserable, and even very depress. You get close enough to one, and your worst memories will resurface as it feeds off you. A single Dementor, can have a terrible effect on you; the more there are… the harder it becomes to resist them. For me, that night my parents were murder I soon learn new things. My classmates would only feel that they would never be cheerful again. For me, who had true horror in my past… I felt a worse effect. I had to learn how to suppress them, for they were affecting me greatly, and they were having a personal taste in feeding off of me. I soon learn how to counter them by summoning an animal guardian to protect me from them. Apparently I learn my guardian, was one of the strongest ever produce, only the headmaster has made one just as strong. So the year ended and I guess you could say I learn I still had weaknesses and learn to fix them. The next year, my fourth year, an international tournament began."

"International? What does this world mean?"

"Our planet is ruled by many countries with their own leaders. For the tournament, two other schools were chosen to compete. So the tournament would only have three champions to represent their schools, one for each school. Unfortunately, because of my status, which using attracts trouble. A spy; disguised as a teacher bewitch the goblet of fire… a large cup with fire that selects the champions…" Harry explains after seeing their looks. "Well he bewitched the goblet and put me in the tournament when I had no desire to enter. Force to compete I was force to face a dragon… a large lizard which hide is nearly indestructible to any type of magic. You will need a dozen wizards to perform the stunner to put down one dragon. Lucky, I didn't have to kill it, just get pass it, and that was a challenge enough. Luckily, I manage to get pass it with only a scratch. The second task was to find somebody that was taken from me and return them within an hour; while breathing underwater for an hour. Luckily, I used Gillyweed which allowed me to breathe underwater. However, I was unable to leave behind the other people, so I took them with me after the hour expired. I earned some extra points for moral fiber that I was unwilling to leave behind the other people. I finish second to last, but I was considered to finish first for my actions, I felt foolish after knowing none of them had ever been in any danger. Then came the third task, which was a maze. At the beginning of the maze, we were warned, even if we found the cup to end the tournament, we could lose ourselves. My mentor was right, during the maze, I felt as if I was slowly losing my mind. I manage to get to the cup along with another champion. I felt it was only fair, that the other champion should get the cup and not I, as I had a wounded leg and I wasn't near enough. I also had enough of fame and glory… I didn't want anymore. But the other champion was stubborn and wanted me to take it. I suggested we take it together. A decision, I greatly regret."

Harry stopped and the Jedi finally understand something terrible happen. Harry paused and took a couple of deep breathes before he continued.

"It took us to a graveyard, a grave yard… of the Dark Lord. My friend was murdered before my eyes and I was pinned to a statue, where I helpless watch the Dark Lord resurrected. He talked of his plans to conquer death and to destroy the government and everyone who would dare stand up to him. He wanted to kill me personally, as people would stop thinking I would have the strength, the courage and the power to challenge him… he wanted people to stopped guessing he wasn't defeated able, he wanted them to fear him, to think he was unstoppable. However I escape… and I warned the government, and my mentor what happen the moment I returned. My mentor believed me at once and immediately recalled the Order of the Phoenix and tried to stop the Dark Lord from obtaining power once again. The government however, didn't believe me, and launch a smear campaign against me. So my fifth year began, and the government, started to control he school and restrict our knowledge of learning. More rules were applied and they were trying to control me into submitting to them and to prevent more people to know the truth. They wanted to think everything was alright and the peace they had work for nearly fourteen years wasn't in threat. I refused. After a couple of months under harsh rules my fellow classmates came to me. My friends also requested that I lead a resistance and to prepare them against the Dark Arts as I had the best experience and best knowledge of the Dark Arts. I began to train them, having them learn every type of self-defense and offense I knew. After nearly eight months we were betrayed and were force to disband."

"You lead them and trained them? Why not a teacher?" Adi Gallia asked.

"Because the teachers were under surveillance, and could not teach us as we would have like. I also learn Occlumency, the ability to close my mind to anyone who may enter my mind. The Dark Lord was well known for torturing his enemies through Legilimency twisting their memories and breaking their minds… I had to learn how to protect myself… I got the basics of it, but I'm still far from mastering it. Through a vision, I learn one of my mentor's allies was under threat. I gathered what friends I had and immediately went to his aid… I also thought if the Dark Lord was there, I might be able to stop him before he could truly rise to power. However, I soon learn what happen. The vision wasn't real; it was all a trap to obtain a prophecy that the Dark Lord wish to know. There, a battle took place between the Dark Lord's followers and my friends. I apparently train them well as they easily handled the Death Eaters. Too well, they were able to hold them off long, but not long enough. Luckily, help arrived… shortly after help arrived I rushed to help them, but was caught in a spell that sent me into a strange doorway. That is how I came here… I felt as if I was spinning out of control and as if the life was squeezing out of me. The last thing I remember before I pass out was landing in water."

"Hmmm… powerful you are… train you we must…" Yoda replied after several minutes.

"Master, surely not…"

"Hmmm… the Dark Side he has endured, he has fought against. Yet… remain true to his beliefs and has shown courage and bravery that many of our own Jedi's have yet to do."

"You think he could be the one, the one to bring balance to the force. If the Sith…"

"What are the Sith?" Harry interrupted wondering what the term meant.

"Very similar to your own Dark Lord… someone who… uses the Dark Arts… or what we could say… the Dark Side of the Force. They have not been seen for nearly a Millennium."

"Why not…" Harry asked.

"They know how to shield their presence from us."

"And none of you know how too?" Harry asked. No one answered but Harry knew the answer.

"If they could hide their presence from you, then they could be at your doorsteps without your knowledge. My opinion, you must learn to shield yourself from your enemies if you to ensure the safety for yourselves and for others." Harry replied. The others looked at each other, unsure how to respond.

"Wisdom, are in your words… wisdom of old age for one so young… hmmm…. Your training is of great importance… protect you, we shall…"

"I understand… but I wish to learn much as possible… for some strange reason… I feel I was sent here for a reason…" Harry replied as his gut was telling him things.

"I guess there is no point of denying it, your force abilities will also draw out the Sith… they will most likely seek you out to join their cause."

"What are the Sith's goals?"

"Their first goal is the complete and utter destruction of our order." Ki-Adi-Mundi replied.

"Then the second goal is to control the galaxy and rule every life form there is." Shaak Ti replied.

"Their finally goal… is to become Immorality. So they could live forever." Mace Windu stated.

"Care for others, they do not. Destroy all in their path… they do." Yoda replied.

_'Sounds like Voldemort and his ideas.'_

"So I'm a danger, to the order and to everyone?"

"Yes… train you; we must… learn our ways you can." Yoda replied. The other Jedi councilors look like they wanted to protest, but knew Yoda had the greatest wisdom of them all.

"Thank you."

"Master Yoda… who shall be his master?" Plo Koon asked.

"Hmmm… Master Windu and myself shall train the boy. Anyone else who wishes too trains him, need only to ask for his time."

"I take it, I shall be teaching him the lightsaber master." Mace Windu replied.

"Indeed, control and teach him the ways of the force I can." Master Yoda replied.

"Teach you our customs and the planet's we will."

"Thank you." Harry replied. He bowed slightly. Yoda took a deep breath.

"A new name for you, we must give. To strange and too different is yours." Master Yoda replied. He closed his eyes and everyone waited for him to speak again.

"Once, there was a talented jedi, who was gifted beyond exceptions. Had many masters and help build a strong order to help the jedi ways. One gifted was said from his master, was he was like the heart of the force. See you, the heart of the force I do. From this day, forward… you shall be known… as Revan." Harry nodded but immediately notice some of the Jedi Councilor faces paled. Apparently there was more to this then he knew.

"Is… there something wrong with that name?" Harry asked.

"Another time… Revan… did many great things, but also terrible things… his traits… very similar to yours… but now is not the time… begin your training we must." Master Yoda replied.

The door open and Kit Fisto walked in.

"Master Fisto… please gives the boy some new clothes and a room. Along with food, the boy must be hungry." Mace Windu replied. Harry left the room with Master Fisto but was wondering, why the name Revan… seem to strike fear into the other Jedi's.

**A month later**

Harry, or Revan as he was known to the other Jedi and soon to be Jedi's learn quickly. While his lightsaber skills were above average for a descent padawans but it was his knowledge of the Force that truly made others not only be impress but his skills but also slightly jealous. Yoda apparently guessed, due to Harry's previous training in his world, he would have an easier time. Yoda pleased with Harry's skills often requested him to help the other younglings in their training which Harry was pleased to do. He gave excellent tips and advice to his fellow pupils. Harry also began to grow physically, and he was able to control his powers greatly.

Today however, Harry was escorting a young boy, barely tall as him to the council chambers.

"Are you a Jedi?"

"I'm training to be a Jedi." Harry asked.

"Is it tough?" The boy asked eagerly.

"Depends. I'm very gifted so learning comes easily, but my masters don't push me to fast knowing I need time to adept and learn patience of the Jedi Code." Harry asked.

"Do you know Master Qui-Gon?"

"I've heard of him, but I've never met him." Harry answered calmly.

"I'm going to be the greatest Jedi there ever is… then I'm going to save the galaxy." The boy replied exactly.

"Being the greatest doesn't mean being the strongest. Also, I will tell you this now, being a Jedi is not about personal gain or becoming famous. A Jedi… thinks of others and protects others before their own safety. A fellow Jedi is a brother or a sister. We are one, because we believe together and help each other. We train together to gain knowledge and wisdom to help others. A Jedi does not seek venture, fame or glory." Harry warned carefully. The boy, Harry could tell, was half listening.

_'He lacks concentration.'_

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"It's custom to my people to wear masks. We only remove it to the one we love." Harry lied. This was brought up by Mace Windu to hide Harry. His mask was small and had visors in them so he could see, they also clouded his vision but Harry was adapting quickly to its use. It also helped him with his lightsaber training as his reflexes were very fast.

"What's your name?"

"If you wish to know someone's name, it's proper to state your name before you ask for another's name." Harry answered.

"Why is that?"

"It's called manners and a sign of respect." Harry answered. Harry felt a quick flick of anger from the boy. So Harry continued.

"It's how my people greet one another. Forgive me, if I was too straight forward, but you will learn there are many cultures and traditions on Coruscant, specially in the Jedi Temple."

"Oh, I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"I'm Revan." Harry answered kindly. Anakin shook Harry's hand and Harry was smiling. He had a good heart. One thing Harry notice was Anakin had no discipline.

Harry stop before the Jedi High Council and calmly waited to be summon inside. The doors open and Harry ushered Anakin inside.

"Remember, be calm and just listen to what the council has to say. They will give you wisdom and great advice." Harry replied as Anakin stood before the council. Harry bowed and left. Searching for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. After several minutes of searching, he found them on the balcony.

"Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan… I am Padawan Revan." Harry greeted.

"I've heard of you. Master Yoda and Master Windu holds you in the highest self-esteem. They even say you're the chosen one." Master Qui-Gon said.

"I know, and I hate that. I learn quickly, so many of my peers are both, amazed and jealous of my progress. I just try to help them the best I can." Harry answered.

"Indeed, finding Anakin though, was no doubt the will of the force." Qui-Gon replied.

"I admit he has talent, however…"

"Please continue."

"He lacks several things. I know with training he could easily overcome them, but, he barely pays attention, and he lacks both concentration and discipline."

"I agree Master." Obi-Wan replied.

"It's something all children lack, but with time and training, Anakin will be a great Jedi." Qui-Gon replied.

"Master Qui-Gon, are you speaking for Anakin, or your own personal interest?" Harry asked.

"Excuse me, but Padawan Revan… I'm here to take you to the dueling chambers." A female Twil'lek replied.

"You're Master Aayla Secura correct." Harry asked.

"That's correct. Come, I understand you have close to mastering the basics of Shii-Cho."

"That is correct, but I thought you were going to teach me the basics of the sixth form, the Niman." Harry asked.

"That's' correct. Come with me." Aayla replied leading Harry away from master Qui-Gon. Harry bowed and left.

Harry notice, Aayla was about his original age and she was very beautiful. Harry.

"I'm going to use the forth form, Ataru. I am to catch you off balance, you are to keep balance. I trust you have practice some of the form."

"Yes master." Harry answered.

Aayla attacked Harry and Harry swiftly dodges.

Harry focuses on trying to read Aayla's attack, while keeping his balance steady. Harry was progressing well, but he knew he was far from fighting with others in the lightsaber ways.

_'The only reason why I'm progressing well… is because of my training and studies at Hogwarts. Not to mention all those movies on swords and gunfights Dudley watches. That is why I'm' progressing well, but why else would I be here. Something isn't right, my gut is telling me… and it's not the Jedi… something on this planet, is plotting against the Jedi.'

* * *

_

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jinn stood behind Anakin.

"You are correct Master Qui-Gon, very powerful the boy is." Master Yoda replied.

"He is to be train then?" Qui-Gon asked.

"The debate is still in question. We, have said no, but a padawan is requesting we wait until we give our final decision."

"What? This boy is the chosen one, you must see that."

"The chosen one, we have already found Master Qui-Gon. True this boy is power, but Revan is even more powerful. After a month of training, Revan continues to focus everything about the force and the ways of the Jedi." Adi Gallia replied calmly.

_'Revan was the one who escorted me here.'_

"Then I will take Anakin as my apprentice." Qui-Gon replied as he place his hands Anakin's shoulders.

"Oh, a padawan you have Master Qui-Gon, impossible to take a second." Yoda replied.

"The code, forbids it." Ki-Adi-Mundi replied calmly.

"Obi-Wan, is ready to face the trails." Qui-Gon replied.

"I am ready to face the trails." Obi-Wan replied stepping forward.

"Oh, ready are you?"

"Now is not the time for this. The senate is voting for a new chancellor, and Queen Amidala is going to return to Naboo." Mace Windu replied.

"Send you alone, we will not." Yoda replied and the doors open. Revan stood there and calmly walked in.

"Revan here had a vision and shared it with us. It's clear, that he must go to Naboo. Your mission is to protect the Queen." Mace Windu replied.

"And draw out her attacker. Such a temptation, will not go unnoticed nor easy to resist." Ki-Adi-Gallia replied.

"There is more, we are sending Padawan Revan to protect the queen, in case you are force away from her. Revan, is highly skilled in the art of war and will know how to approach the situation." Adi Gallia replied.

"Patience, learn much you can… even from a padawan you can, Qui-Gon… much as he taught us." Yoda replied. Qui-Gon, half looked like he was unsure what he heard.

"Padawan Revan, what do you think we should do about young Skywalker?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I can sense a lot of fear, tension and anger inside him. Seeing how I know very little about him, I can't say much. Good intentions he have, but until we know exactly, what is killing him inside, I cannot make a decision." Revan replied.

"Speak with wisdom you do, under your eyes, young Skywalker will be." Yoda replied.

"May the force be with you." Mace Windu replied and the four bowed and walked out the room.

* * *

Revan was standing on the platform watching what appeared to be the queen and her body guards approaching.

"Master Qui-Gon, I don't wish to be a problem."

"You won't be Ani." Qui-Gon reassured him.

"Anakin, there is much you need to learn. Skilled you are, but you don't know much about the force, or the ways of the Jedi. What the council is worried about is if you are able to be discipline and be patient." Revan replied as he stepped forward towards Anakin.

"Get on board Anakin; I don't want you to be stranded behind." Revan replied after a few moments of silence. Anakin said nothing but walked on board as the Queen arrived. She look started to see Anakin leave and get on the ship.

"Your majesty, it's an honor to continue to serve and protect you." Qui-Gon replied.

"Thank you master Jedi." Amidala replied.

"May I present Padawan Revan." Qui-Gon replied as he showed the Queen the young Padawan. Revan bowed and waited for her to speak.

"Thank you, Senator Palpatine fears the Trade Federation seeks to destroy me."

"I assure you I will not allow that to happen." Qui-Gon replied as they all got on the ship.

Harry walked up the ramp. Though he never space travel before; he was both nervous and excited. Yoda warned him space was very cold, so he cast several warming charms on himself to make sure he didn't get cold. Harry easily slept near the cargo as he was curious about the asteroid droids. They reminded him of the toy robots Dudley would get for his birthday and Christmas. Harry knew he had to learn as much as he could about this strange new world.

* * *

"Revan, the Queen is requesting your presence." A black man asked. Judging by his rank, Harry knew he was an officer.

"Thank… um…"

"Captain Panaka, Padawan Revan."

"Thank you Captain Panaka." Harry got up and walked into the Queen's chamber.

"As soon as we land, the Trade Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty." Captain Panaka replied as he calmly stated to his leader.

"I agree. I'm not sure what you are attempting to accomplice." Qui-Gon replied.

"The only reason why they would keep you alive is to sign the treaty. If the invasion is indeed illegal like it states, then until they sign it, they have no real power over you. They will do whatever they can to get you to sign it." Harry spoke up.

"I intend to take back what is rightfully ours." Queen Amidala replied.

"They are too few of us, we have no army." Captain Panaka replied.

"And I can only protect you; I cannot fight a war for you." Qui-Gon stated.

The queen looked at Qui-Gon and Harry thought she was going to protest. He was wrong.

"Jar Jar Binks."

"Mesa, your highness?" The strange amphibious replied.

"Yes… I need your help."

_'She's got a plan… though; if she goes to war… she will need all my help she can get. Thank Merlin for playing Ron so much in wizard's chess. It's truly good, for I would be horrible at war if I hadn't.'_

"You're majesty, we have entered the planet." The pilot replied.

Harry immediately took off towards the cockpit.

"Do you see any other ships in the sector?" Harry was glad he spoke to Uncle Vernon's friend from the British Navy. He manage to learn some things about the navy life.

"Only one ship. The droid control ship." The pilot replied pointing to a holocron imagine of the ship.

"Then we haven't got much time." Obi-Wan replied.

"Get to the Naboo quickly, but scan that ship as best as you can." Harry advise.

"R2… scan the ship." Obi-Wan replied as the asteroid droid plug himself into the computer and started scanning the command ship while the small naboolian cruiser head towards the swamps.

* * *

Harry had Anakin stand near one of the guards and he moved closer to the water edge. Ignoring Obi-Wan and Qui-Gan argue.

"Jar Jar, is returning." Harry called out and everyone stop to see Jar Jar indeed step out of the lake.

"Ain't no buddy thare, Gungan city 's completely deserted. Som' kind of fight, mesa thinks." Jar Jar

"Do you think they were taken too camps?" Obi-Wan asked.

"More likely they were wiped out." Captain Panaka stated.

"Mesa no think so."

"Do you know where they are Jar Jar?" Qui-Gon asked.

"When in trouble, Gungan's go to sacred place… mesa show you, mesa show you." Jar Jar replied happily as he took off in another direction.

"Anakin." Harry called and Anakin rush to him at once.

"Stay near Qui-Gon, if things turn ugly, he will protect you. I must make sure the droids don't track us or find us." Revan replied. He headed towards the ship as Anakin rush to Qui-Gon's side.

"Where did Padawan Revan go Ani?"

"I think he went back to the ship. He said something about making sure the droids don't find or follow us."

"Is he being reckless?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Seems likely so master." Obi-Wan replied.

After several minutes Harry return. Qui-Gon question what Harry did, but Harry said, the droids would have found the ship and he took precaution not to have any of the record return to the Viceroy.

Jar Jar took them to where many statues and ruins were around the area and Gungan's were surrounding them.

"Hold it there Jar Jar." A Gungan replied riding on a strange animal Harry thought was similar to a horse.

"Hello there, Capt'n Tarpos, wesa seeking to speak to the big boss man." Jar Jar replied nervously.

"You in big trouble this time Jar Jar." Captain Tarpos stated causing Jar Jar to silently moan.

"Who'se this?" Captain Tarpos demanded pointing his spear at the Queen.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo."

_'Is she… hmm… she seems different than the one I met on the ship. Could it be she's nervous.' _

"You'sa are not welcome here." Captain Tarpos replied.

"I wish to speak to your leader." Queen Amidala spoke calmly.

"Very well, but understand this, we no liking outsiders." Captain Tarpos replied and Harry made sure his lightsaber was still with him.

Captain Tarpos, led the group to the location of the Gungan bosses. Harry stood walked calmly, but careful eyed his surroundings. Harry notice a lot of Gungan children running around. Some were curious about them.

"Your honor; Queen Amidala of the Naboo."

Jar Jar walked forward very nervous.

"Ello there Big Boss your honor." Jar Jar replied nervously.

"Jar Jar Binks. Whose that with you?" Boss Nass demanded. Harry notice he had a deep voice.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace." Queen Amidala replied.

"Awe, Naboo people. You'sa bringing these people here Binks. You'sa all gone bad." Boss Noss replied. Several Gungan guards looked ready to attack. Harry rested his hands on his lightsaber.

"We have search you out, because we wish to form an alliance." Boss Nass however looked more like he didn't want to hear anymore. Harry was getting ready to act when a handmaiden, moved in front of the Queen.

"You did well Sabe, but I think I should take over from here." She whispered. The Queen nodded and stepped back.

"You're honor."

"Who'sa is this?"

"I am Queen Amidala."

Jar Jar double looked at Padme as did the other gungan's and the Jedi's. Even Anakin looked shocked.

_'I was right; the real queen was using a decoy.'_

"This is my decoy, my protector and my loyal bodyguard. I'm sorry for my deception but given the current situation with the Trade Federation it was necessary to protect myself. Although we don't always agree your honor, our two great societies have always live peace." Boss Nass now seemed to be interested in Padme's word's as he was listening to her every word. "The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly then all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us." Padme paused and before anyone could see what happens, she drops to her knees. "No, I beg you to help us. We are your humble servants. Our fate, is in your hands." Following suit, Jar Jar, the handmaiden's, the guards, the pilots the Jedi's all got to their knees following the Queen example. Harry got on his knees and careful eyed the Gungan leader's face who was rubbing it as if he was thinking.

It was after several minutes that pass by the Boss burst out laughing.

"You'sa no thinking you'sa greater than Gungan's." He started to make a sound that reminded Harry of chimpanzees. "Mesa like this. Maybe, wesa being… friends."

The Gunagan's cheered and Harry smiled. From what he sense, the Queen and his Jedi comrades were also smiling.

"Captain Panaka, take some guards and go scout the city. Bring as many men you can and any weapon and supplies." The Queen replied as she instructed her head of security.

"At once my lady." The Captain replied as he took off with several guards following him.

"I take it will take several days for the captain to get to the city." Harry asked as he got up to the Queen.

"A days run, yes." The queen answered.

"Your honor, I suggest you gather your army now while you have the chance. We also need to pick a place for the battle." Harry replied as he looked between the two leaders.

"I agree." Qui-Gon replied.

**Two Days Later**

"They'sa coming." A gungan scout shouted.

"Alright." Anakin cried. He picked up a light and flash it to the trees.

"We got a blue light, looks like Captain Panaka as return." Obi-Wan reported.

Sure enough Captain Panaka returned with more men and several speeders.

Harry however was also listening to what Boss Nass was saying to Jar Jar.

"You'sa, is doing grand."

"Oh no." Jar Jar chuckled nervously.

"Jar Jar bring Gungan's and Naboo together."

"No." Jar Jar started to get real nervous now.

"So, wesa make you, bombard general."

"General?!" Jar Jar jump back in shock. He grabbed Boss Nass before he fainted on the ground. Boss Nass merely laugh and Harry laugh too. Truly it wasn't something he was expecting.

"What's the situation Captain?" Padme asked as soon as the Captain came up to report.

"Nearly everyone is in camps. A few hundred police and guards have set up an underground resistance movement." Boss Nass arrived and stood next to Harry and Qui-Gon. "I brought back as many of the leader's I could find. The Federation army is also much larger than we expect, and more powerful." Captain Panaka replied address to Boss Nass. He turns to his Queen. "Your highness, I don't think this is a battle we can win." Harry too was seeing several flows in her little plan. He waited for her next move, and to his joy, she didn't disappointed.

"The battle is a diversion. The Gungan army must draw out the droid army away from the cities. R2." The little droid beep and he produce a hologram of the city Theed. "We can enter the city, by using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance. Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused. What do you think Master Jedi?" Padme asked Qui-Gon.

"The Viceroy will be well guarded." Qui-Gon replied.

"The difficulty will be getting into the throne room. Once we are inside, we shouldn't have a problem." Captain Panaka said.

"There is a possibility, many Gungan's will be killed."

"Wesa ready to do osa part." Boss Nass replied bravely, hitting his hand on his chest.

"We have a plan, which should immobilize the droid army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet." Padme said. Harry could sense, even though these two are finally getting along, she didn't want the Gungan's to die.

"A well thought out plan. However, there is great risk. The weapon's on your fighters may not penetrate the shield." Qui-Gon replied.

"And there even a bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes your highness, he will return with even a bigger droid army." Obi-Wan replied.

"That is why we cannot fail to capture the Viceroy."

"You have thought out each serino well your highness." Harry spoke up for the first time. Everyone turn to look at him. Padme thought he agreed with her. "However, there are far too many gaps and dangers. The chance of success is only ten percent." Harry stated calmly.

"Do you have a better plan?" Captain Panaka demanded.

_'He is very loyal to her. I can understand that.'_

"Her plan is the same I would have done." Harry answered calmly. "But I would have done some other things." Harry replied.

"Master Yoda said you would be a great assistance, and you would be able to help us protect the queen. He also knew the Queen would do something like this." Qui-Gon replied.

"The council and I had a long talk. We agreed she wouldn't return to her own planet so recklessly unless she was intent to take it back; even by force." Harry answered smoothly.

"First, the Gungan army… I agree the shield's are a good idea, but once the shield goes down, the Gungan army will be slaughter. What I propose is this... divide the Gungan army into three main parts. The first two waves will stand together, in the trees. Near the edge of the trees. The third force will hide in the water. If you have long range weapons, I suggest you place them on top of these hills." Harry pointed towards a hill near the battlefield on the holomap. "Your shields should hold against the tanks of the droid army. However, once the infantry attacks separate the two forces like this." Harry replied and the two gungan forces drew back and further apart from each other. "I would advise hiding your shield generators hide in the trees. Also, set up heavy blasters in the with some gungan's giving some support from the tree tops. The problem for the droids… is they will be force to divide their forces by two. They will be overconfident and send their entire force to attack. Once the droids are divide, the rest of the shield will be activated the area." A shield appeared that covered the gap between the two armies. "Once the shield is up and the droids are split into two forces, the third force of the Gungan army will attack what's between the droid army. Once that happens, you should have very little trouble defeat the droid army." Harry looked at Boss Nass.

"I see why Master Yoda sent you with us here. You know war very well." Qui-Gon replied.

"Now comes the droid command ship." Harry replied. "R2, show us please." R2 beep and the imagine of the Federation starship came into view.

"Can you show us where the main generator is." R2 beep and several red imagines flashed red.

"I thought so. The pilots best bet, is to hit the generator causing a chain reaction. The only problem is that they have to fly in. And the person, who flies in, may not be coming out." Harry replied. The pilots look a little paled.

"Your next bet, is to attack the center part of the command ship, that which holds it." Harry replied. He pointed to the tunnel that was holding the huge ball of the starship. "Attack their corners with torpedoes. Enough damage and the station will collapse and cause its own self destruction." Harry replied.

"A well thought out idea. Destroy the head but don't am for the body. What of the city." Qui-Gon asked.

"The true threat is the tanks. We need to take them out first. The droids will be easy to defeat, if the task forces spread out and stay behind cover. It seems these droids work well in groups. The moment we get into the main hangar for the star ships I would advise the moment we get in stay behind one of the jedi and moved to cover quickly and spread out. You stay in a tight group and that makes you an easier target. I would also advise the pilots not to enter the hangar until the droids have been cleared and we take out the tank that is prevent ships from taking off. A single pilot loss and the chances of success decease that much greater." Queen Amidala nodded. It was too logic in Harry's words.

"Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, there is a high chance the dark warrior that attack you at Tatooine will attack again and he is in the palace. You two will be force to separate from the Queen." Harry looked at the Queen. "If that happens, stay close to me no matter what." The Queen nodded as the two Jedi did.

"We shall inform the Trade Federation where the battle will take place in three days. On the third day, we shall also head to the capital. The moment the Gungan army engages the Droid army is when we move. We move too soon, the droid army will turn around and return to the capital and have us outnumbered and outgun." Harry answered.

"The three days will also be used to set everything up for the Gungan's I am assuming."

"That's correct. I would also advise to deep holes so the droids will fall in them and set up logs to roll over the droids and destroy many of them. We can help for the first two days, but we need to move on the third." Harry replied.

"I agree with him your highness." Qui-Gon replied.

"Then that's what we shall do." Padme replied.

**Three Days Later**

Harry followed the Queen towards the city after the Queen told the Viceroy where she would lead her 'army' and she expected him to lead his droid army for control of the planet. The small task force kept in the deep trees with Qui-Gon in the lead. They reach the city with no problems and made inside without running into any droids.

"Wait your majesty, I suggest we plant some bombs on those tanks." Harry whispered as he grabbed her wrist. She was about to signal Captain Panaka she nodded and several guards went to the tanks planting some bombs.

Harry waited for them to come back before he nodded his head towards Padme, he turn to Anakin but was surprise Qui-Gon was already talking to him.

"When we get inside, I want you to find a safe place to hide and stay there."

"Sure."

"And stay there." Qui-Gon repeated. It seemed, Qui-Gon did take some of Harry's word to heart.

A loud explosion shook Harry out of his thoughts and he rushed forward towards the Queen and drew his lightsaber and sliced a droid in half.

_'Master Mace Windu wasn't joking when he said these things can slice through anything.' _Harry thought as he deflected a blaster bold towards the queen. Harry looked back, slightly worried for the others but moved forward none the less into the hanger. Harry immediately rushed for the droids with his lightsaber. The green saber calmly blocked the red blaster bolts away from the queen. A few slip by, by Harry could sense Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was calmly taking care of them. What he found easy was deflecting them, but sending them back was the trick and he wasn't do such a good job. None the less, it did provide the Queen and her men the chance they need to shoot them down.

Harry kept pushing to get in close. He had to end the battle quickly before reinforcements showed up. He calmly stabbed a droid that came rushing towards him before he reassumed deflecting the bolts.

* * *

Harry sliced the last battle droid and he heard the Queen shouted to her pilots to get to their ships. Harry rushed towards the platform and could see a tank there.

The past month he was able to use his own magic into silence words. Now he sent a banishing charm that sent the tank to move over the edge. Harry cancelled the spell and the tank went crashing down.

Harry rejoined the queen who was leading the group to the throne room.

"Hey, wait for me." Anakin called out.

Harry look up to see Anakin was hiding in a cockpit of a star fighter.

"Anakin, you stay in that cockpit." Qui-Gon orders.

"But I…"

"Stay where you are." Qui-Gon repeated.

Harry sensing danger, immediately pulled the queen to him. She flew back causing everyone to look at him in shock as he rushed forward with his lightsaber fully activated and pointing at the door.

The door slide open and a dark figure was standing there.

"Revan, I think Obi-Wan and myself need to handle this." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped forward.

"We shall take the long way." Padme replied as she led Harry and her men towards another route.

Harry ran beside Padme, making sure nothing would happen to her. And seeing how he didn't know the way to the throne room.

"Watch out." Harry called activating his lightsaber. Several shots were fired but Harry Jedi reflexes caused them to be reflected from the group.

Harry notice they had a shield warp around them and knew this was not going to be easy. Something caught Harry's eye and a star fighter was moving in, its heavy cannon's destroy the droids.

"Anakin!" Harry called out but the star fighter took off into space.

"Let's go."

_'Be safe Anakin.'

* * *

_

Harry ran to keep up with the queen down the hall way. For a strange reason, he was feeling as if he was about to walked into a trap. Before Padme could react he grabbed her and took her to the side as several droids popped out behind the pillars.

"Captain, we don't have time for this." Padme shouted.

Harry shoved his hand forward and several droids flew backwards.

Harry summon the force for a pistol to fly out of a guards hand and flew into his. He fired shots at a window across from them and he immediately climb on board.

"Attach your guns." Captain Panaka order as he and several men join Harry on the balcony. They moved up two floors up. After they came in Harry forced jump up to join them.

"Let's go." Padme replied running down the hall way. Harry hid his lightsaber in his robes along with several pistols. They didn't run into any droids. Until they reach the ended of the hall where several of those roller droids surrounded them. Harry moved in front of the queen, gun cock ready to fire. Panaka and his men also surrounded the queen ready to fire.

"Drop your weapons, they win this round." Padme replied dropping her weapon. Harry drop his weapon and was glad he hid several pistols inside his robes along with his lightsaber. Harry could hear the weapons drop and battle droids arrived to escort them to the throne room.

Harry could sense that they were being tailed. He smiled when he recognize the other handmaidens and guards.

* * *

They enter the throne room and if Harry thought the Gungan's were slightly ugly, it wasn't compared to what these two standing in front of him thought.

"It seems you have failed your highness. Time for you to end this pointless debate and sign the treaty." The one wearing a strange crown spoke.

Harry froze in place, he felt a terrible pain in his heart and knew something terrible must have happen.

"Viceroy, your occupation here as ended!" Sabe shouted dressed in the Queen's wardrobe.

"After her, this one is a decoy." The Viceroy shouted. Harry immediately reach in his robe and pulled out several blasters.

"Captain Panaka." Harry replied tossing him a blaster and to several men. Padme jump to her seat and open a panel also tossing more pistols to her men. Harry pulled out his lightsaber and the green blade cut down two droids before he pointed it at the Viceroy's throat.

"A Jedi!" He cried in alarm.

"Now Viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty."

"Order the droids to shut down." Harry growled. He pointed his saber dangerously close to his throat.

"Jam the doors." Captain Panaka ordered.

Harry could not help but wonder, what happen for him to feel it in the force. Who died?

* * *

Harry stood next to Anakin as the Jedi and the new Chancellor of the Galactic Republic moved towards them.

"Well done young Skywalker, I have heard of your accomplishments. And too you, young padawan Revan. We shall enjoy watching both of you grow." Palapatine replied as he laid a hand on both of them. Harry felt something dark and sinister enter his mind and he frighten him. Palapatine quickly removed his hand from Harry's shoulder. If Harry didn't know better, Palapatine was acting like… Quirell when Harry touched him. Harry narrowed his eyes as he eyed Palapatine

Harry followed Yoda and Obi-Wan to another part of the palace to talk in private.

* * *

"Accepting you, as a Jedi Knight, the council does. But, taking this boy as your padawan, I do not." Yoda replied.

"Qui-Gon believed in him. I believe in Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan replied.

"Powerful young skywalker is, but… grave danger I sense in his training to become a Jedi."

"Master Kenobi, I also agree with Master Yoda." Harry spoke.

"Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my words that I would train Anakin. With or without the council's approval." Obi-Wan replied.

_'That's a bold move.'_

"Perhaps there is a way." Harry spoke.

"Padawan Revan, a thought you have."

"The boy has a lot of anger, hate and fear in him. He will need counseling to understand and control his anger. I suggest we take things slow with him. If he rushes to fast, then all that anger and hate will corrupt everything about him. As it nearly did during the battle." Harry spoke.

"Agree with Padawan Revan I do." Yoda stated before he closed his eyes and tried to come to a decision. "Agree with you the council does. Your apprentice, young Skywalker will be." Yoda replied.

* * *

Harry stood next to Queen Amidala trying to keep her out of arms reach from the Chancellor. He has yet to tell anyone, but he was getting a dark feeling from the Chancellor. It was a feeling he got, when Voldemort was around.

Harry watch the body of Qui-Gon Jinn get burned and felt he should have been there to ensure that he didn't happen. Today, many people were mourning the loss of their love ones and friends and for all those who died in battle.

* * *

Harry stood next to Mace Windu and Yoda as the Gungan's made their way into the streets with the people cheering and thanking their new allies helping defeat the Trade Federation. Queen Amidala was wearing a pink and white dress. When Boss Nass stood before them, Queen Amidala handed him Naboo's greatest treasure. Boss Nass raised it above his head.

"PEACE!" He shouted and every cheered. Harry himself was happy and nodded to Anakin. Who received a smile from Padme.

* * *

A/N - This is a long chapter and perhaps the longest I'm going to ever write. This is the entire first episode of star wars the phantom menace when Harry arrived and the defeat of the Trade Federation from the planet Naboo. In the next chapter Harry is going to be a Jedi Knight and it will be ten years later. Also, Harry will keep remembering himself as Harry, but everyone will be calling him Revan. I also decide on this for a good reason. Tell me how everyone thinks of this. I plan to continue.


	2. The Hidden Plot

**Prophecy of the Chosen One's**

A/N – Hello everyone, thanks for the review. There is no official pairings yet, but I'm still open. I might do Barriss and Harry or Aayla and Harry. I will not do a Padme and Harry fic together. If anyone else has any suggestions about the pairings let me know.

**Chapter 2: The Hidden Plot **

Ten years has pass since Revan aided Queen Amidala against the Trade Federation. Since then, everyone wanted to know, who was he? No one knew what he looked like because he never removed his mask.

For Harry, it became more irritating because females were trying to find out who he was. Several girls would even attempt to remove his mask during a spar or try to sneak into his room when he was sleeping. Lucky, he moved his room from several levels around the temple so he was never in one place for too long. After training for five years, Harry was granted the rank Jedi Knight. Though that didn't help that everyone in the Republic to know his name. Today however he walked through the halls of the Jedi temple where he was watching several students spar with one another.

"Younglings, younglings; a visitor we have." Yoda called out.

"Hello Master Revan." The younglings called to him.

"Good day younglings." Harry replied. He turned to Yoda.

"Sorry for my interruption Master, but I've decide to take a Padawan learner." Harry replied.

"Oh, many have thought you should have a padawan young Revan. Young you are, but ready, are you?" Yoda asked.

"I can only hope master. A padawan will not only be good for me, but good for the padawan to learn from me." Harry answered.

It was no secret that Harry was train by almost every Jedi Master on the council and even by several other Jedi Knights that trained him to no extent.

"Younglings, do you think Master Revan deserves a padawan?" Yoda asked.

"Master, Revan is the most talent Jedi in the order. The fact that he always works alone and has no padawan is a new challenge for him."

"Wonderful is the mind of children. I shall gather some younglings that are ready to become a padawan." Yoda replied as he walked out the room.

"Thank you Master." Harry replied.

"Come, watch this and learn you must." Yoda replied as he gathered the little ones together.

Harry left with his dark naval jedi robes. A gift by the senate when he was pretending to be a senate guard for Bail Organa a few years back. He kept it and had it customize to match the Jedi ropes. He even kept the dark blue helmet but added visors to it to hide his face.

Harry walked into the gathering hall and sat down near the other Masters. Many masters gathered around to watch the younglings practice.

"Master Revan, I'm surprise to see you here." A voice replied behind him. Harry didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Hello Master Kenobi, I trust your mission went well." Harry replied calmly.

"Yes indeed." Kenobi replied as he took a seat beside him.

"Where is Anakin?" Harry asked.

"He went to his room." Obi-Wan replied.

Several students came out and bowed towards the masters. Yoda sat down Revan eyed everyone carefully. Many showed promise, but he was searching for one, who had the heart to endure what he had.

Harry sat calmly as he watch several students battle each other. Many students were trying to impress the Jedi Master's and the Jedi Knights that had gathered. Harry however, saw no interested in any of them and could only see problems. His attention however, drew to a young Mirialan female. Clearly only around ten or eleven years old; she had black hair with red dye. Harry notice she was very notice and wasn't very confident in herself. Indeed, her opponent was nearly thirteen years old and was rumored to be a skilled lightsaber user for his age. When they began she was using poor skills in Shii-Cho. She lost her lightsaber after the fifth swing and she backed away in fear as he swung his lightsaber towards her head. Harry immediately responded by stopping the boy from connecting his lightsaber to the girl. With a slight push, the boy nearly flew back into the other padawans. Harry stood up and walked down towards the girl.

"Master Revan, interfere, did you? Curious actions, as am I." Yoda replied. The boy got up and wanted to sneer at him, but was scared to.

"Master, the young girl was beaten; therefore, there was no reason to continue. Attacking an opponent after being defeat is not the Jedi way."

"Words of truth you speak." Yoda replied. Harry said nothing but called for the girl's lightsaber into his hands.

"You built this?" Harry asked.

"Yes master." She replied nervously.

"You did a good job." Harry replied as he handed the lightsaber back. Harry said nothing but walked back to Kenobi and sat down.

'_She has potential, talent and even skills. She even has a good heart. Looks like I found my Padawan.'_

Harry was polite to watch the remainder of the fights but none of them had the potential he saw in the young Mirialan female. After the fight he approach Master Yoda.

"Decide on a Padawan have you've?"

"Yes Master, the girl who I saved… what's her name?" Harry asked.

"Hyla Visz Marr is her name. Turn 12 she did, not long ago." Yoda replied. Harry walked slowly so the old master would keep his steady pace.

"I would like to train her master."

"Oh, many younglings fought for you. Many of them did very well. Yet, you chose a youngling who did very poorly." Yoda replied.

"Master, you've always taught me, it's not the size of the person, but the size of the heart of the person that matters. I see much potential in her. She is headstrong, talented, gifted and has a good heart. I sense much from her. What of her parents." Harry asked.

"Her father was killed during a pirate raid on her home world Balmorra. Her mother soon died of illness soon afterwords. She was found my Master Plo Koon when she was working for the Hutts. He took her here to learn the ways of the Force."

"Master Koon as a strange way of finding these children." Harry replied.

"Indeed. Present her to the council, you will." Yoda replied. Harry nodded and walked away towards the mess hall where he sense she was eating.

* * *

Harry calmly walked in and immediately spotted her. He walked up and stood calmly behind her.

"Hyla isn't it." Harry responded causing the poor girl to jump in alarm.

"Come with me, the council wishes to see you." Harry replied ushering the girl to follow him. Some of the younglings were sniggering at her, thinking she was in trouble for her poor performance.

Hyla said nothing as she walked silently behind Harry. Harry could sense the fear of being kick out of the Jedi Order for her poor performance. How irony it was she was going to be reward for her performance instead.

Harry enter the council with Hyla right behind him. He step aside and put Hyla in front of him. Harry could feel the poor girl was nervous.

"Master Revan, good to see you are well." Ki-Adi Mundi replied. Harry nodded.

"Awe, young Hyla isn't it. Do you know why you are here?" Mace Windu asked.

"I'm sorry about my performance. I swear I'll train harder." The young girl shouted out real fast. The other Jedi Masters looked at each other. Harry started laughing slightly causing Hyla to looked very confuse.

"Horrible, your performance was. Punish you, we will not. Offer, to become a Jedi Padawan, you have been requested." Yoda replied. Though he had a small smile.

"To become a Padawan learner? Who requested me master?" Hyla asked.

"I did." Harry replied. Hyla looked shock. Harry could tell how she was offered to be train by one of the greatest Jedi Knight's in the Jedi Order.

"Accept, Jedi Knight Revan's offer do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master I accept." Hyla bowed towards Yoda and the others.

"Agree with Revan the council does, your apprentice, young Hyla will be." Yoda replied.

"May the Force be with you both." Mace Windu replied.

"Good, now, Revan, will you and your padawan come with us to the Chancellor's office?" Mace Windu asked as he stood up and left. Master Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi and Master Kit Fisto got up to follow Master Windu.

"I take it this has something to do with the Military Creation Act." Harry replied as Ki-Adi Mundi nodded. Harry ushered Hyla to follow him and she did.

"When we get to the chancellor's, office, remain silent unless spoken too." Harry replied as he spoke to his padawan.

"Yes Master." Hyla replied back. Master Luminara and her padawan Barriss Offee join the little group of Jedi's joining the other councilors.

They got a shuttle and they entered peacefully.

Barriss tried to get into a conversation with Hyla and two started talking away. Barriss was jealous that Hyla manage to get Revan as her mentor.

* * *

Harry walked calmly into the building and enters the estate of the chancellor. Harry eyed Palpatine with disgust but no one could see behind his mask.

Harry half paid attention when he felt a strange disturbance in the force. Something happen. Clearing his mind to find what cause the disturbance. Realizing what happen he moved towards Mace Windu and told him what had just happen.

"Master Revan, is something the matter?" Chancellor Palpatine asked.

"Senator Amidala's star ship was just attack. I am told several of her handmaidens and bodyguards were killed but Senator Amidala was unharmed and is moving to safety." Mace Windu reported.

"I feared something terrible would happen. Though I am happy she is safe." The Chancellor replied.

"How long can you hold off the vote?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked; bring the subject back into hand.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the votes my friends. More and more star systems are joining the Separatist." The Chancellor calmly answered.

"If they do break away…" Mace Windu started.

"I will not let this republic, which as stood for more than a thousand year be split in two. My negotiations will not fail." Chancelor Palpatine stated strongly.

"If they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi's to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

"Master Yoda, do you really think it will come to war?" Palpatine asked. Yoda merely closed his eyes before he answered. Everyone eyed the ancient Jedi Master.

"Hmmm, the Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is."

A hologram pop up and a Rodian appeared to inform the Chancellor of something.

"Excellent, please send them in." Palpatine turn to address the Jedi. "I'm sorry my friends but can we discuss this another time."

The door open and Senator Amidala along with Senator Bail Organa and the Vice Chair Mas Amedda walked in. Along with their supporters and guards.

"Senator Amidala, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive, brings warm feelings to my heart." Yoda replied with a smile to the young senator.

"Do you have any idea who's behind these attacks?" Amidala asked.

"Our intelligence's point to unsettle spice miners on the moon of Naboo." Mace replied calmly.

"I think Count Dooku is behind it." Amidala stated calmly.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer." Ki-Adi Mundi replied.

"You know my lady; Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character." Mace Windu stated.

"For certain Senator, in grave danger you are." Yoda replied.

"Master Jedi, may I suggest Senator Amidala be place under your protection of your graces." Chancellor Palpatine replied.

"You really think that's a wise decision under these stressful times." Bail Organa asked.

"Chancellor if I may comment, I do not believe…"

"The situation is that serious." Palpatine interrupted. Harry frowned as he silently eyed the situation. "But I do senator. I realize that addition security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you're familiar with. An old friend, like… Master Kenobi."

"That's possible; he's just return from a border dispute on Ansion." Mace Windu reported.

"Do it for me my lady, please. The thought of losing you… is unbearable." Palpatine replied.

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately my lady." Mace Windu replied.

"Thank you Master Windu." Amidala calmly replied.

"As will I." Harry replied. Everyone turn to look at him. He wasn't someone who spoke, yet when he did, everyone listen. Harry notice at once, Palpatine paled deeply as if something was wrong

"Revan, you've grown up. Still hiding your face I see." Padme replied.

"Yes, you should see the amount of girls trying to remove my mask." Revan replied calmly.

"I'm sure. You are quiet popular, even among the senate."

"My lady, it will be a good idea to bring Master Revan to protect you. I assure you, there is no one better." Senator Organa stated calmly.

**Senator Complex Building – Senator Amidala's Suite**

Revan was talking to CaptainTypho when the elevator door open and in walk in Master Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin, it's been too long." Harry greeted, holding his arm out to greet his friend.

"Revan, or should I call you master now?" Anakin joked.

"Anakin, I'm just Revan to you. You're like my brother." Harry replied smiling behind his mask.

Jar Jar walked out and immediately cried out in joy.

"Obi… Obi! Mesa so smiling to see you'sa." Jar Jar ran up to Obi-Wan and shook his hand violently. Harry smiled. Jar Jar was like a kid sometimes.

"Good you see you again Jar Jar." Obi-Wan replied.

"Senator Padme."

"Master Kenobi, Anakin, allow me to introduce my padawan learner, Hyla Visz Marr."

Jar Jar took them into the the Senator's living room where Padme was surrounded by her handmaiden's.

"Senator Padme, thesa Jedi have arrived." Harry, Hyla and Obi-Wan bowed. Padme shook hands with Revan and Obi-Wan.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again my lady." Obi-Wan replied.

"It's been far too long Master Kenobi." Padme stated. It was clear she was happy to see him again. Padme turn over Obi-Wan's shoulder and saw Anakin there.

"Ani, my goodness you've grown."

"So have you. Grown more beautiful I mean. Well, for a senator I mean." Anakin stated nervously. Harry half wanted to slap him in the head for his rudeness and half wanted to laugh at his poor flirting skills.

"Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." Padme replied as she went and sat down.

"Our presence here will be invisible my lady, I can assure you." Obi-Wan replied as the four of them sat down across from Padme.

"I am Captain Typho of her majesty royal security services. Queen Jamillia has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you are here Master Kenobi, Master Revan. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me." Padme stated.

'_If I was in her shoes I would want to know as well. And something tells me, the same person who was behind the invasion of Naboo is now trying to kill her once again.'_ Harry was thinking.

"We are here to protect you senator, not start an investigation." Obi-Wan replied.

"We will found out who is trying to kill you Padme, I promise you." Revan and Obi-Wan glance at Anakin.

'_Does he always do things so rash? He hasn't matured at all.'_

"We will not extent our mandated my young padawan learner." Obi-Wan replied.

"I meant in the interest of protecting her master; of course."

'_Who is he trying to fool? He is letting his emotions control his train of thought.'_

"We will not go through this exercise again Anakin. And you will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why else do you think we have been assign to her, if not to find the killer? Protect is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill master; an investigation is implied to our mandate."

"Anakin!" Harry barked. Anakin fell silent at once. Realizing that 'Revan' was about to reminded him that he was over stepping his bounds again.

"We will do what the council instructed us to do." Obi-Wan stated. "And you will learn your place young one." Everyone looked a bit uneasy and Anakin look slightly angry and embarrassed.

"Perhaps merely with your presence, the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now if you excused me. I will retire." Padme replied. Everyone stood up and Harry bowed at once as did he padawan and Obi-Wan. Anakin, once again, did not bow. Harry was going to have a long day.

"I know I'll feel better having you hear." Captain Typho replied the moment Padme vanished into her bedroom. "I will have an officer station on every floor. And I'll be in the control center downstairs."

"Mesa busting with happy seeing you'sa again Ani."

"She hardly recognizes me Jar Jar. I've thought about her every day since we have parted; and… she's forgotten about me completely."

"She'sa happy… happier than mesa seeing her in a long'o time."

"You're focusing on the negative Anakin. Be mindful of your thoughts. She was please to see us. Now let's check the security." Obi-Wan replied as he started to walk around. Revan walked towards Captain Typho

**Somewhere in Coruscant**

A woman approach a man in heavy armor who appeared from the shadows.

"I hit the ship, but they used a decoy."

"We have to use something more settle this time Zam. My client is getting impatient. Take these; be careful they are very poisonous. And Zam, there can be no mistakes this time."

Zam said nothing but put a veil over her face.

**Senator Amidala's Suite**

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs no assassin will try that way." Obi replied taking off his coat.

"And Revan?"

"Master Revan and his Padawan are keeping a close eye on the senator's room from the other complex. Any activities up here?"

"Quiet as a tomb." Anakin replied. "I just don't like waiting here for something to happen to her."

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked as he checked the security cams.

"Awe, she covered the camera's. I don't think she like me watching her."

"What is she thinking?"

"She program R2 to warn us if there is an intruder."

"There are many other ways to kill a senator."

"I know, but… we also want to catch this assassin don't we master?"

"You're using her as bait."

Anakin looked very uncomfortable.

"It was her idea. Don't worry; no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me."

"It's too risky. Besides your sense are atoned my young apprentice."

"And your's are?"

"Possibly."

**The Other Senate Complex**

Harry walked up to his Padawan who was using her binoculars to eye the Amidala's apartment.

"How are things?"

"Peaceful master. Do you think the assassin bail out?"

"Not likely. Hitting the ship from a distance without getting caught is the work of someone truly skilled. That's why I requested to join this mission. Two teams work better than one. Besides, I sense danger approaching the senator's apartment." Harry replied as he pulled out his own. He looked around and notice a probe droid heading straight towards her window.

"That's odd… that droid doesn't have an id. Get the speeder reader." Harry replied; Hyla got up and ran towards the speeder.

"Master Kenobi, come in."

"Yes Master Revan?"

"Get to the senator's room now." Revan replied.

"What? I assure you, we are moderating her room very carefully."

"Well, a probe droid just drop something into the senator's room. Get in there now." Harry cried out. Harry sense Anakin and Obi-Wan moved towards the room. Harry watch Anakin blue lightsaber swing and kill something very small that was near Padme's face.

"Master?" Hyla asked. Kenobi apparently found the droid and leap out the window and grabbed a hold of the droid that tried to flee the scene.

"I thought Anakin was reckless." Harry muttered as he jumps into the speeder.

"Follow Kenobi, but keep your distance." Harry as Hyla move the speeder into pursuit but kept her distance true. They didn't travel far as someone fired a sniper blaster on the probe droid; destroy it immediately and sending Kenobi to his death.

"Follow that speeder; just keep it in your sights. Don't give us away."

"But master Kenobi…"

"Is in no danger. Anakin is nearby. Focus on trailing the assassin. Don't give us away. I don't want to chase the assassin and don't give us away." Harry replied.

"Yes master, forgive me master." Hyla replied.

"There is nothing to be forgiven for. You have every right to be worried. For now, keep your mind focus and listen to the force. Keep calm and trail the assassin." Harry replied.

"Should I get close?" Hyla asked.

"That's not a bad idea." Harry replied pulling a tracer out.

Hyla increased her speed and soon they were right behind her. Harry tossed the tracer and it connected right in the back.

"Pull out." Harry replied and Hyla made a sharp right turn. Anakin and Kenobi continue the chase in their favor.

"Master, should we tell them to…"

"No, Anakin wouldn't listen anyway. For now, let's follow the tracer and see where it leads us." Harry replied pulling out a scanner. A small beep was blinking on the screen indicating that the assailant was going into a deep dive. Knowing Anakin, he would follow and Obi-Wan would say he 'hate's flying'.

"Take this path." Harry replied pointing to a tunnel. Hyla did and easily sped through the other speeds with ease. When they came out Harry pointed left and soon enough, the assailant appeared in front of them.

"Master?" Hyla asked in surprised as she kept her speeder in the speeder's blindspot.

"The force can help us predict when the enemy or an opponent is going to move. A skilled Jedi can use this ability to help them move forward."

A few moments later a figure drop out of the sky and landed on the speeder.

"Anakin, why does he always act so reckless." Harry half question to himself.

"Master should we help?" Hyla asked.

"No, we could endanger Anakin, stay glued to the speeder."

Anakin was fighting the assassin and lost his lightsaber. Kenobi manage to grabbed it as he pulled alongside Harry and Hyla.

Several blasters shots and Harry saw the speeder go down. Anakin jump off crashing into some crates. Harry watches the speeder crash into a pole. Hyla moved to land the speeder but Harry jump off. Harry notice the pilot of the speeder was a female and she took off with Anakin on her heels. Harry took off after Anakin.

They slip in and out of the crowd while the young woman was trying to avoid detection and she managed to run into Outlander club.

"Anakin." Kenobi called out. Hyla ran up and was half shock at her master's actions.

"She went into the club master."

"Patience, use the force. Think."

"Sorry master."

"He went in there to hide not to run."

"Yes master."

"Next time, try not to lose this." Obi-Wan replied handing Anakin back his lightsaber.

"Yes master."

"This weapon is your life."

"I try master."

Harry shook his head.

"Hyla, go around the back and cover the exit. Keep in comlink with me if the assailant tries to leave."

"Yes master." Hyla replied and she moved.

Harry walk in and stood near the entrance. Harry could feel her presence, but knew better than to follow her presence. She would make a mistake and he capitalized on it. He immediately saw a young woman moving towards Obi-Wan with a blaster. Harry made his move. Before the woman could shout her blaster Obi-Wan turn around and slice the blaster in half. Harry merely used the force pull and she crashed into a table.

She got up holding her harm but she realized who was standing before her.

"You're… Revan." She cried out in fear. Harry said nothing but used the force to pull her towards him. Grabbing her throat he dragged her towards the back where his padawan was standing.

"Relax, Jedi business. Go back to your drinks." Anakin called out. Everyone however had their eyes on Revan who, was well known in the Galaxy as one of thy greatest Jedi's to ever emerge within a thousand years.

Harry shoved her down to the floor once they got outside and the four of them surrounded her.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It was a senator from Naboo."

"And who hired you?"

"It was just a job."

"You might want to tell us before I remove your limbs off your body. I understand its quiet painful." Revan hissed. The woman obviously thought it would be painful because she looked very sick.

"It was a bounty hunter called…" She didn't finish as something hit her in the neck. They four of them looked up to see a person wearing a jet back fly away. Harry pulled out his binoculars and hit the record button.

"Toxic dart." Obi-Wan replied.

"That armored jet-back user is a Mandalorian." Harry replied.

**Jedi Council Chambers**

Harry, Hyla, Obi-Wan and Anakin all stood before the council.

"Track down this bounty hunter you must Obi-Wan." Yoda replied.

"Most importantly, found out who he is working for." Mace Windu replied.

"What about Senator Amidala, she will still need protecting." Obi-Wan asked.

"Handle that, your padawan will." Yoda replied.

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She will be safer there. And don't uses register transports. Travel as refugees." Mace Windu advised.

"As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital."

"Until caught this killer is, our judgment she must respect."

"Anakin, go to the senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her on this matter." Mace Windu advised.

"I will also be going to Naboo as well to provide extra security." Revan replied.

"Is that wise?" Plo Koon asked.

"I think so. I won't interfere in Anakin's assignment. I also need to train my padawan as I have yet to fully teach her in anything. This will be a good chance to train her."

"What do you plan to teach her?"

"How to push objects away and I intend to teach her, Eye of the Hawk."

Anakin, Harry could tell, was jealous. Eye of the Hawk was Harry's own personal lightsaber form he created a couple years back. It gain great popularly after he defeat an entire ship of pirates in matter of moments. Harry could also tell that Hyla was excited and shock her master would teach her something, that hasn't gone to record on the Jedi archives.

"Hmm, your decision to teach your padwan, we question." Yoda replied.

"But we cannot stop you. You have the right to train her into the Jedi ways as you see fit. I trust you don't plan to teach her such advance moves so quickly." Mace Windu replied.

"I don't expect her to master the form soon my masters. But I expect she is to grasp the basics of it." Harry replied.

"Plan it, you will." Yoda replied. The four of them bowed and left the chamber.

* * *

"Are you really going to teach me your own personal lightsaber form master?" Hyla asked.

"Yes… you have trouble with some of the forms. I could tell when I watch your performance. I had trouble as well."

"You master?"

"Never could get the basics of the forms. So I created my own style. Because I did, the council agreed to give me the trails at a young age. I passed the trails after showing I had much growth and control over the force. Remember my young padawan, you can be the greatest master in the order, but it's pointless if you don't keep training and reeducating yourself. I do so every day. I learn anything and everything I can. Even if I know it, it's best to relearn… as it a hard lesson to learn." Harry replied.

"Thank you master." Hyla replied with a smile. Harry could sense she was happy and in joy. Harry could only smile.

* * *

Harry, Hyla, Obi-Wan, Anakin was on the shuttle with Captain Typho, Senator Amidala and her handmaiden Dorme. No one said anything and Harry got up when the shuttle was about to land.

"Be safe my lady."

"Thank you captain."

Padme spoke to her captain and her handmaiden before she departed.

"Take good care of Dorme. The threats on you two now."

"He'll be safe with me." Dorme replied with a smile. She looked down almost as if she was about to cry.

"You'll be fine." Padme tried to assure Dorme.

"It's not me milady. I worry about you. What if they realized you left the capital?"

"Well, then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is."

"Anakin, don't make a move unless you consult with Master Revan or myself. If you cannot contact either of us, then contact the council." Obi-Wan advised.

"Yes master."

"I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly milady. You'll be back in here in no time."

"I'm will be most grateful for your speed master Jedi." Padme replied.

"It's time to go." Anakin replied as he grabbed the bags.

"I know." Padme stated. She turns and hugs Dorme goodbye.

"Anakin," Anakin turns to his master who was standing there. "May the force be with you."

"And the force be with you master." Anakin returned.

* * *

After a short distance Padme spoke to Anakin.

"Suddenly I'm afraid."

"This is my first assignment on my own. I am too." Anakin looked behind him to see R2 trailing them. "Don't worry, we have R2 with us." Padme laugh at Anakin's little joke.

* * *

"I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish." Obi-Wan replied as he watches the two get on the transport.

"I am more concern about her doing something, than him." Captain Typho replied. Dorme sat down.

"We will escort you back to the apartment. Once we do, Jedi Master Plo Koon and Kit Fisto will be watching you for a while." Harry replied to Dorme.

"Thank you Master Revan." Dorme replied.

"You'll be fine." Harry replied.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Hyla were flying in the city in their Jedi starcraft. They pulled up until they were in the space.

"Do you got a lock on the Hyperspace rings?"

"Yes Master."

"Good, set course for Theed of Naboo." Harry replied the moment his fighter was lock in the rings.

"Jump in three." Harry replied. Harry's asteroid droid, R4-T7 beep and Harry looked at his screen.

"Don't worry R4, I'm sure nothing will happen. I'm going as a precaution in case something does go." Harry replied.

"Master, I'm going into hyperspace." Hyla answered.

"Right, jump." Harry replied as he pulled the hyperspace lever causing the stars to go by him at a fast pace. The two starships jump into hyperspace. Harry however, felt something was moving and there was a plot, they were all a part of.

"R4, see if you can contact Vogga the Hutt." Harry called out. R4 beep several times and Harry waited a few moments before a Hutt face was shown in front of him.

[Revan, my friend… how may I help you?]

"I'm well Vogga, I hope your well. I was wondering if you can tell me any information about the Separatist." Harry asked.

[Strange activities have been going on between out here in the outer rim my friend. My sources have told me they are preparing for war. The one they call Count Dooku has also been going by the name Darth Tyranus.]

"That disturbing. What else do you know?" Harry asked.

[I don't stick my noise where it belongs.]

"Yet, you still take information."

[That is true my friend. You didn't hear this from me. I heard a strange rumor from one of my spies. They say, Darth Tyranus master calls himself Darth Sidious. And he is trying to start the war to obtain power in the galaxy.]

"That's disturbing. The Sith cannot allow control of the Galaxy again. Do you know where the Sepratist are gathering?"

[Geonosis.]

"Thank you my friend."

[Not at all. I did promise to aid you whenever you would need it. After all, you saved my life.]

Harry ended the transmission and went into deep thought. So the Sith's were back and this time, they were creating a grand army. Clearly the fail attack on Naboo showed the Sith the Jedi still had courage and strength to fight and challenge them. What made him wonder, was what did Senator Amidala had to do with the Sith.

* * *

A/N – Harry's Padawan Hyla Visz Marr is an actual Star Wars Character. I create the character based off of Hylo Visz, a smuggler who broke the mandalorian blockade in the Old Republic. I added the name Marr from Visas Marr from Knights of the Old Republic the Sith Lords.

Vogga the Hutt is from Knights of the Old Republic The Sith Lords. He was the Crime Lord on Nar Shaddaa. In this story, he is somewhat of a rival hutt of Jabba the Hutt. He is also a friend of Harry/Revan after Harry saved the hutts life from several thugs who planned to kill the Hutt and take over his business.

I'm still open to suggestions on events, and pairings. There however, will be no Harry/Padme Secura, Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, Barriss Olee or any other young females anyone could think of. I'm going to start a vote on the one people want to see Harry get hook up with.


	3. Battle of Geonosis

**Prophecy of the Chosen One's**

A/N – I notice that many people were wondering how come I made Harry have over a hundred thousand midi-chlorians. I was going to explain it later in the chapters, but I guess I can tell everyone a little. The reason why, is because Harry's world is more spiritual and has less technology than the Star Wars universe. Harry was not only raised to slightly understand spirit, but understand magic which is similar to the ways of the Jedi's use the Force. Because of this, Harry force abilities are very high. Between Harry and Anakin, Harry is better at using the force and Anakin the better lightsaber duelist. That was my intension at the start.

Hello – Talking

_Hello _– Thinking

[Hello] – Alien/Foreign language.

**Chapter 3: Battle for Geonosis**

Harry pulled out his star fighter, from hyperspace as did his padawan. And the beautiful planet of Naboo stood before them.

"It's a beautiful planet."

"It is. Follow me; we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Harry replied as he pulled his starfighter towards Theed.

Harry could see a lot of people's seeing the Jedi fighters move towards Theed. Many were excited and happy to see Jedi'si in the city. Harry smiled, knowing full well what was going to await him in the hangar.

"Sure enough, Captain Panaka and a group of officers along with advisors of Naboo were waiting when his fighter calmly touch down.

"Master Revan, how are you. Welcome back to Naboo."

"Thank you Captain Panaka; though such a greeting isn't necessary."

"It was our pleasure. You are a hero of Naboo." The Captain replied. Harry shook his head.

"May I introduce my padawan, Hyla Visz." Harry replied and Hyla bowed.

"Please come with me, Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker are meeting with the Queen." Captain Panaka replied. Harry said nothing but silently followed Captain Panaka who led him to the throne room.

"If the senate votes to create an army, I am sure it's going to push us into a civil war." Senator Amidala's voice replied.

"It's unthinkable. There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the republic." Governor Sio Bibble replied.

"Do you see any way through negations bring the separatist back to the republic?" Queen Jamilla asked.

"Not if they feel threaten. My guess is they'll turn to the Trade Federation or the Commerce Guild for help."Padme replied.

"It's outrageous. After four trials in the Supreme Courts, Nut Gunnery is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the senate is powerless to resolve this crisis." Governor Bibble replied.

"We must keep our faith in the Republic." Queen Jamilla stood up as did everyone else. "The day we stop believing in democracy can work, is the day we lose it." She replied walking side by side with Senator Amidala.

"Let's pray that day never comes." Padme replied.

"In the meantime, we must consider your own safety. " Queen Jamilla replied.

"What is your suggestion Master Jedi?" Governor Bibble asked.

"Oh no, Anakin isn't a Jedi yet, he's still a padawan learner. But I was thinking…" Padme quickly responded.

"Hold on a minute." Anakin replied. Harry could tell he was offended by Padme's interruption.

"Excuse me." Padme replied. "I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places there that are isolated."

"Excuse me." Anakin interrupted. "I'm in charged with security here milady."

"No Anakin you are in charge for her safety and well being." Harry called out as he enter the room.

"Your highness. May I present Jedi Master Revan." Captain Panaka replied.

"It's an honor to meet you master Jedi. I didn't think I would meet the Hero of Naboo." Queen Jamilla replied bowing slightly. Harry and Hyla also bowed.

"Anakin, Senator Amidala knows the planet very well. It would be wise to use her knowledge instead of your pride." Revan replied.

"Forgive me, Master."

"I understand what you're going through Anakin. I myself made the same mistake. Senator Amidala, I request you stay in contact with me at all times. I must know where you are. In the meantime, my padawan and I will remain in the capital, protecting the Queen as our cover until we receive notice from the council. I also advise to stay away from the Capital. There is no doubt that whoever is after your life will be keeping an eye on who goes in and out of the capital." Harry replied.

"I will master Jedi." Padme replied.

"Your highness, I request a private area where I can train my Padawan." Revan asked the queen.

"I have arranged for a private room to be arrange for you and your padawan." Queen Jamilia replied.

"Anakin, may the force be with you." Revan replied bowing to his Jedi companion as one of the Queen guards led him to a different hallway.

"It won't be long until word reaches the other systems the Hero of Naboo is here on the planet." Queen Jamilla replied.

"Hopefully, that will push any assassin's away from the planet. No one would be foolish enough to try and get near one of the most powerful Jedi's in the order." Padme replied.

* * *

Harry and Hyla entered a room.

"Your rooms are here. There is a private courtyard that has been provided for your use Master Jedi." Captain Panaka replied.

"Thank you captain." Harry replied.

"Master."

"Be mindful to your surroundings. A jedi does not act carelessly. Look around you; learn what is around you and how you can use it to your advantage. First, you must learn the basics of the Eye of the Hawk. The only thing you know of, am sure, is the name but you do not know how the form is executed." Harry replied. His padawan nodded. "I combined the forms Makashi and Soresu together to create this style. I called it the Eye of the Hawk because of its ability to bypass any defense or offense an opponent can throw at you. The basic to the fighting style is this; minimize your vital areas and move swiftly and gently toward the attack. It's effect greatly against blaster fire; it's great against lightsaber combat. The style isn't about speed, strength or agility, it's about patience. Use your opponent's own strength against them, when the opening shows itself, strike hard and fast and bring them to their knees. This style is very difficult to learn. But I trust you will make great progress." Harry replied. Hyla nodded.

"Good, bring out your lightsaber. I will show you the form. Harry pulled out several small turret. Harry set them on and pulled out his lightsaber. The yellow blade shined brightly.

"This is the opening stance for Eye of the Hawk." Harry replied. Harry stood straight with his lightsaber pointing straight up in a perfect forty five degree angle away from him.

"Keep yourself well balance, relax and in front of the target." Harry advises as he instructed his student. She was watches with great interest.

"Don't attack unless the opening is there. Wait patiently, then…" Several bolts fired at Harry. Harry however barely moved his lightsaber and all the bolts flew straight back towards the shooters.

"I don't expect you to move as gracefully as I did, so you should just try to deflect the blasters as the best you can. Until you can deflect the blasters without moving your arm so much, we can begin the next lesson." Harry replied as Hyla nodded. Harry stood near the door watching his padawan with pride. In truth, this was a tough lesson. To not be able to move so much was a challenge. Even Jedi Master's couldn't handle the challenge. Harry only managed after constant patience training with Master Yoda. Harry like the idea of using his opponents strength against themselves but he also like the idea of breaking through their defense. Hyla was moving too much but she would keep going.

'_Hyla, if you can master this lesson, then you are that much closer to the trails and to become a true Jedi. You must learn to calm your thoughts and collect yourself. Only then, will you be able to grasp the knowledge of the lesson.' _Harry was thinking as he watches his padawan. She was growing frustrated, but her desire to prove herself worthy to be Harry's apprentice was clear as day. After all, Harry was renowned as the greatest Jedi Knight of his generation. After become a Jedi Knight, many Jedi's thought he was going to take a talented Jedi like himself. He could only imagine there surprise when they discover he took a Jedi in the lowest of her class.

* * *

After two weeks of training his padawan, Harry walked out leaving his padawan to continue her training.

"What is it lieutenant?" Harry asked the nervous officer.

"Sir… we need you to calm the crowd. Princess Apailana has called for a new election for a new monarch. She is accusing Queen Jamillia of siding with the Separatists." The lieutenant replied.

"I can try to calm the crowd. But if the people ask for a new election, then I cannot stop them." Harry replied.

"There is something else, Senator Amidala took a Naboo Skiff and left the planet."

"What?" Harry half shouted.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I cannot help you. My mission is to ensure Senator Amidala's safety. Prepare the fighters we arrived in." The Lieutenant saluted towards Harry and ran off to obey his request. Harry was however in deep thought. Where would the Queen go, and where was Anakin?

Harry tried the comlink, but he only ended up with static. His fears confirm his suspicions. Anakin and Padme Amidala took off somewhere without telling him. That meant it must be serious or they receive something that he hadn't. Harry said nothing but walked into the room.

"Pack your things, we are leaving." Harry said; Hyla looked slightly confused. She however, packed her things; which wasn't much.

* * *

Harry and Hyla jump into their fights and took off.

"Master, why are we leaving?"

"Anakin and Senator Amidala took off somewhere. We have to track them down." Harry replied. He was using Anakin's tracker to find him but he wasn't in the nearby systems.

"R4, see if you can find Anakin." Harry replied as he pulled his fighter into space. R4 beep several times before a strong signal was coming from Tatooine.

'_Tatooine, perhaps I can use this to my advantage.'_

"Hyla, we are going to Tatooine." Harry replied as he punch in the coordinates.

"Right master." Hyla replied and the two fights connected to the hyperspace rings before they jump into hyperspace; the stars all flew past them.

Harry and Hyla's fighter came out of hyperspace and the two were lock on Anakin's signal.

"What the hell is Anakin doing at a moisture farm?" Harry muttered as the two fighters headed towards the Naboo Skiff.

They didn't travel far. They landed just near the Naboo skiff. Harry got out followed by his padawan.

Harry was about to draw out his lightsaber when he notices a protical droid walk up to meet.

"Greetings, I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. How may I help you?"

"Where are Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Amidala?" Harry asked.

"Oh, right this way sir." C-3PO replied leading them into the farm. Harry was relieved when he notices Senator Amidala but frown at the other three people.

"Senator, what are you doing here? I thought you were told to stay on Naboo." Harry half asked half demanded.

"Anakin was having visions of his mother. We came here to find her." Padme stated calmly.

"That idiot. So he went off to find his mother, endangering you, when he was told not to, and he failed to report to me that he was leaving. You're lucky the people of Naboo told me and I was able to track you down." Harry snapped. Padme flinch at Harry's tone.

"Where's Anakin?" Harry asked.

"He left. He went after the Tuskin Raiders that took his mother." Padme answered.

"So he left you here, unprotected and unguarded. He may be looking at exile from the order and if the senate presses charges, he could be serving some time in prison for his reckless behavior." Harry replied. Padme paled at what 'Revan' was saying.

"He was worried…"

"Which doesn't make it right." Harry snapped. Padme flinch badly this time. The three humans step back away. "He disobeyed his assignment. He put you in grave danger, when he was told; not too. He was to remain on Naboo no matter what the circumstances where, and he disobeyed that too. He left you unguarded and unprotected to venture off on his own against the Senate's and the Jedi Council's orders. He also failed to report to me about the situation. Do you have any idea, how serious the situation is? If I was able to track you here, then the person who wants you dead, most likely has. Anakin's fate will be decide later." Harry snapped. He was not in a good mood.

"I'm going after him, Hyla… stay here with the Senator, and don't let anyone near the farm." Harry replied. His padawan nodded; slightly afraid.

Harry jumped into his fighter and took off. When he looked back, Padme was on the verge of tears.

Harry flew up and took off. However, finding Anakin wasn't on his mind. Instead he flew towards Anchorhead. He easily parked and using the force, he sent a powerful force wave from the scavengers that were trying to get near his fighter. It didn't take long for, the people to know a Jedi had landed in the city.

"R4, guard the ship, I won't take long." Harry replied as he walked into the city.

'_If what Jedi Knight, Bastila Shan said was true… then the ancient power of Darth Revan lurks in the Eastern Dune see. I can't believe I'm going to be following the trail of a four thousand year old Jedi.'_

Harry calmly went out to the Dune Sea and walked towards the ancient cave of the Canyon Krayt Dragon. However, the sand covered everything. Harry calmly, walked through the sands checking his data pad for the exact location. When he reaches the location, it was covered in sand with a huge dune in the location. Using the force, he calmly pushes away the sand until a strange object appeared in the middle of the sands. Harry walked towards its. It open up calmly and Harry started at the map. He collected the data from it onto his data pad before he walked away, letting the sand cover the ancient star map.

'_The Hidden Power and Hidden Strength of Darth Revan… if I can find it… perhaps it can answer the question as to why I was sent here.' _

Harry paused and realized something was wrong. His home, his friends… he had forgotten all about them. He… Harry realized he knew longer know what they look like or what their names were. Harry shook his head. His home, Earth was it called… what was it like? Harry realizes for the first time, he didn't even remember his home planet. It was odd, seeing how Anakin could remember his mother yet he couldn't remember his friends.

Harry sped up the pace. He was going to have a long chat with Master Yoda when he got the chance.

* * *

Harry return to Anchorhead and jump into his fighter.

"I know I've been gone for four hours and it's getting dark. Let's hurry back." Harry replied as the fighter took off.

Harry flew over the area's looking for Anakin.

"No signs of life around these parts. Better head back…" Harry muttered throwing the fighter back to the moisture farm. Harry landed next to Hyla's fighter before he popped up.

Padme seemed eager for news. Harry calmly walked towards the group. Even his padawan looked relived to see him.

"Where is Anakin?" Padme asked.

"I was unable to find him. None the less, I must report his actions to the senate and to the council." Harry replied.

"R4, sent a transmission to Coruscant and get me a strong transmission to the temple."

R4 beep several times before a connection appeared.

Padme wanted to stop Harry but she found herself unable to move or speak.

"Master Revan… strange to hear from you." Yoda

"Do you have something to report?" Mace Windu half asked.

"Yes, Anakin Skywalker has failed his mission." Harry reported.

"Failed… is the senator dead?"

"No is she very much alive. However he disobeyed his assignment when he let his personal feelings get in the way. He left Naboo without informing me or the council and went straight to Tatooine then leaving Senator Amidala unprotected and unguarded. He was only lucky that I manage to find out and find the Senator before something happen to her." Harry reported.

"Hmm, a disturbance I felt in the force… suffering young Skywalker is…" Yoda replied.

"None the less, that doesn't excuse of him doing his duties." Mace Windu responded.

Padme who found herself able to move and speak immediately rush forward.

"Master Windu, I think you're being too hard on Anakin…"

"That may be, but he was told specifically not to leave Naboo or you under any circumstances." Mace Windu replied.

"He went to found his mother, Anakin feared she was in trouble and I agree to help him find her." Padme stated.

"The proper thing to have done, would have to been to approach me. I would have let Anakin taken my fighter to Tatooine to find his mother while you would be left under my protection. He failed… not only the senate, but his duties as well." Harry replied calmly.

"None the less, Anakin failed his mission. We will decide his punishment when he returns." Mace Windu stated.

"If he returns." Harry mutters.

"Until young Skywalker returns, under your protection, Senator Amidala is." Yoda replied.

"May the Force be with you." Mace Windu stated and the hologram disappeared.

Harry said nothing. He knew something terrible happen to Anakin, but he could feel the Dark Side being used.

Harry knew, if he was force to, he would have fight Anakin. He only could pray that Anakin didn't fell and embrace the Dark Side.

* * *

Harry stood on the dune looking towards the sunset. Anakin was nowhere to be seen. Harry could only sense, anger, hatred and suffering coming from Anakin. He was also letting it control his actions. Harry could only hope that Anakin would regain control of himself.

"R4, anyone coming?"

The yellow asteroid droid only gave a slight beeping sign. Harry could understand that there was no one around for miles.

"It's getting cold Master, we should go inside." Hyla replied.

"I know I just can't but worry." Harry replied he turn around and walked indoors.

Harry slept peacefully by the door, to ensure no one would come in or goes out. It was too risky; he also could sense danger around them. Though he could not sense where the danger was. He knew he wouldn't let Senator Amidala wonder around again.

Harry woke up to feel Anakin was back. But the others were around him.

"Hyla."

"Master…"

"Anakin is back…"

"Yes… he brought back his mother… she's dead." Hyla replied.

'_That would explain why he was so upset and so angry… don't tell me he…'_

Harry got up and walked outside. He didn't get near when R2-D2 appeared and took Anakin and Senator Amidala onto her ship.

"What are they up too?" Harry wondered.

R4 beep several times before Harry understood a message was being delivered by Obi-Wan. Harry jumps into his fighter and flick a few switches before Harry saw the hologram figure of Obi-Wan.

"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries in Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take deliverer of a droid army here. And it is clear that Viceroy Gunrey is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance, has both pledge their alliance to Count Dooku and are forming a… wait… wait..." Obi-Wan replied pulling out his lightsaber. Harry heard several blasters and Obi-Wan was backing away and a droideka appeared firing its blasters.

"More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed." Yoda replied.

"I agree. Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all cost. That is your first priority." Mace Windu replied.

"Understood master." Anakin replied.

The Hologram vanished.

"Anakin, don't be foolish." Harry replied jumping out of his fighter.

"Anakin." Harry called out as the Naboo Skiff took off.

"Does he always disobey?" Hyla asked.

"You have no idea." Harry mutters.

"Where are they going? Back to Naboo?"

"They are heading to Geonosis. Get your fighter ready, we are going after them." Harry replied.

"R4's … prep the fighters for takeoff at once." Harry called out to the two droids. The droids beep at once and enter the fighters. Harry and Hyla took off at once and contacted to the hyperspace rings. They both took off and enter hyperspace.

* * *

Harry slowly pulled out of Hyperspace as did his padawan.

"See the asteroid belt; we are going through it. It's best we don't get detected." Harry replied as the two moved slowly through the belt.

"Master, should we land there?" Hyla asked.

"No, in situations like this… it's best to land on the outskirts to avoid detection." Harry replied as he pulled his fighter into a landing near the mountain side.

Harry calmly got out before he sense the area. He could immediately tell Anakin and Senator Amidala were captured.

"Hyla, stay in the shadows. Do not make any scenes and keep quiet. I'm going to scout ahead. Go to the arena, and keep to the shadows." Harry replied. His padawan nodded.

"I know you have progress well for the past couple of weeks, but you still are not ready. Don't get into any conflicts. Unless you've absolutely have no choice in the matter." Harry replied. Hyla nodded at once and she slips into the mountain heading to the arena.

"R4's, stayed here and when Master Windu arrives, tell him the situation immediately." Harry orders to his droid. The droid beep several times and Harry knew at once the droid understood what he wanted.

* * *

Harry easily managed to get into arena. He kept to the shadow's and could see a large crowd of Geonosions gathered around, all awaiting what appeared to be an execution. He could see Obi-Wan, Anakin and Senator Amidala. Harry looked towards the main balcony where the leaders seem to have gathered around. Harry immediately notices a man who looked like a Mandolorian standing next to Count Dooku. Harry immediately guess he was Jango Fett.

Harry jump down the tunnels and he felt three dangerous beast were being release.

Harry smiled, one thing he could count on, was deception. That was the key to the element of surprise he posses. He put his hood on, and calmly walked forward. Letting the force pull anything and everything around him.

* * *

Dooku was standing there waiting for the deaths to come, but to his utter amazement, and to those beside him; the beast stopped their attacks and started to float in the air. To make matters worse, a lot of things seemed to be floating around even several Geonosians. Never before has Dooku ever felt such power in the force. He thought Kenobi or Skywalker was reasonable, but even they, together; couldn't create such a powerful feeling in the force. It was then he notices a figure, wearing dark robes coming from the tunnel. It was impossible to see his face, but everything around him, seemed to dance around him through the force. When he got halfway, he stopped and everything fell down. The Geonosians immediately were killed as the rocks crush them to death. The figure calmly walked forward towards and pulled out a lightsaber. The blade ignited and a yellow blade emerged. The figured calmly walked toward Kenobi.

* * *

Kenobi was wondering Revan was doing. He felt worried. Knowing, he could do so little in his situation.

Harry got close. He pointed his yellow blade at Obi-Wan's throat.

"Kenobi… when I free Senator Amidala, use the lightsaber to free yourself and run towards the tunnel I came from." Harry replied as he dropped a lightsaber at his feet. He turned his sharply towards Anakin and Padme's direction that everyone who was watching, was wondering, what the 'Mask Stranger' was going to do. He calmly walks towards Anakin; who looked slightly murderous at Harry.

"Calm yourself Anakini and clear your mind." Harry whispered as he dropped a lightsaber at his feet. Anakin looked shock to hear Harry speak so calmly.

"Anakin, calm down and just relax. Focus." Obi-Wan called out.

Harry stood in front of Padme who look half shock and half scared to see his lightsaber lining up against her throat.

"When I swing and you are free, dive immediately to the ground." Harry whispered.

Padme's eyes wide and she slightly nodded. Harry pulled back and swung. Padme could only watch as his lightsaber came closer.

Harry pulled up cutting the chain and the pillar. Padme immediately dropped to the ground and Harry pulled the pillar to him. Harry turns it around and had it pointed up straight towards the balcony. Dooku, sense what Harry was going to do, and had every pull back before Harry launch the pillar into the balcony.

Obi-Wan and Anakin summon the lightsabers and immediately cut themselves free. Harry pulled Padme up and cut his cuffs.

"Run." Harry half shouted as they ran. Several Geonosians immediately came down and started to fire at the Jedi's. Harry calmly used the force push and several Geonosians were killed as they crash into the wall.

"This isn't how it was supposed to be. Jango! Finish her off." Viceroy Gunrey shouted.

"Patience Viceroy, I assure you, she will die." Count Dooku replied calmly.

Several Droideka rolled towards them.

"Senator." Harry replied tossing her a pistol. Harry pushed the Droideka's away using the force push but they came from sides as well.

Harry calmly stood with the Eye of the Hawk in front of the three Droideka's. He knew he could easily take them as they have yet to put up their shields, but with the Senator behind him, he couldn't take any chances.

Harry was half keeping an eye of the balcony. To his surprise, a purple lightsaber appeared at threatening point towards Jango Fett. He knew, only one Jedi who wield a purple lightsaber.

* * *

"Master Windu, how pleasant of you too join us." Count Dooku replied calmly as if the two were drinking like old friends.

"This party's over." Mace Windu stated as two hundreds emerge from the shadows, all of them igniting their lightsabers. Blue and green sabers surrounded the arena.

"Brave, but foolish my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered." Count Dooku commented. Mace Windu smirked.

"I don't think so." He whispered dangerously.

"We shall see." Count Dooku replied. Mace Windu looked behind to see a new model of droids appear. He step back as did the Separatist Leaders to avoid the line of fire. Jango Fett put on his helmet and the droids open fired at Mace Windu. Mace Windu easily deflected the blaster bolts but was force to jump away from Jango Fett's flamethrower.

Harry immediately rushes towards his padawan who was fighting several battle droids. He easily deflected the bolts using his Eye of the Hawk and cutting down the droids like they were nothing.

"I thought I said for you not to get into any fights."

"I know master, but Master Windu insisted I come." Hyla asked and Harry smiled.

Harry knew the best way to overcome the odds was to destroy the tunnels and have them cave in. He immediately used the force to cave in the nearest tunnel and a hundred droids were destroyed.

Harry could feel the Force dying in his fellow Jedi's. He did his best to destroy and save as many as he could, but he knew he could not unless his full strength without harming his fellow Jedi's. He was trap in a corner.

Harry calmly used the force to let a path through to some Jedi's who were caught between a group of droids and the wall.

Harry moved forward easily slipping past the blasters and cutting droids apart. He looks up to see Jango Fett landed near Mace Windu. Harry moved forward and used the Force Pull on Jango Fett away from Master Windu. Jango Fett had no idea what happen as he landed near Harry's feet.

Harry calmly blocked the blaster that came from Jango's pistol. He quickly got up and fired more shots at Harry who easily blocked and deflected his shots at droids. Jango activated his jet pack but Harry shoved his hand forward causing Jango to fly backwards. Mace Windu responded quickly and quickly swung his blade cutting Jango's head off.

Harry blocked shot after shot, but he could sense more droids moving in and they were quickly being overwhelmed.

Hyla moved next to her master, deflecting the blasters but there were soon hundreds of droids and the new battle droids became harder to take down. Harry calmly stood next to Master Kenobi as the two deflected the blasters.

Harry stood still as Kenobi checked on a young padawan as the droids cease fired.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly, worthy of recantation in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now, it is finish; surrender, and your lives… will be spared." Count Dooku called out.

"We will not be hostages to be barded Dooku." Mace Windu shouted.

"Then, I'm sorry my old Jedi friend." Count Dooku replied. The battle droids went back into attack mode and the Jedi's all took a stance; ready for their last fight. Harry used the force to call all the lightsabers to them so every Jedi would have two.

"Look." Padme shouted. Everyone turn to see several gunships moving towards their position.

Harry smiled when he saw Master Yoda leading the clone troops to aid them.

"Around the survivors, a perimeter created." Yoda shouted. The Jedi's all responded by going near the gunship they were closest too. While giving the clones and the gunship as much cover as they could. Harry followed Aayla Secura and jump on board with his padawan behind him. Harry could also sense the other Jedi's were safe as well as Senator Amidala.

The gunships took off and Harry grabbed Aayla around the waist.

"Well, it looks like we are together again." Harry whispered. Aayla blushed and whispered something. Harry wanted to laugh but he didn't. He calmly let her go.

Several AAAT fired at them causing the pilots to increase their speeds.

**Separatist Command Center**

"The Jedi have assembled a huge army." Viceroy Gunrey replied.

"That doesn't seem possible. How could the Jedi have assembled an army so quickly?" Count Dooku replied.

"We must send all available droids into battle." Viceroy Gunrey cried.

"There are too many." Count Dooku replied.

[Our communications are being jammed.] Poggle the Lesser replieid.

**The Gunships**

Harry was looking at the massive Clone Army that was being assemble and couldn't help but feel it was odd that help arrived just when they needed it the most. He didn't trust the clones. The gunship in front of them exploded after taking a direct hit.

"Pilot, land in that assembled area." Harry shouted.

"Yes sir." The pilot replied as he set the gunship to land.

Harry jump down follow by his padawan and Aayla Secura.

"Sir, I have five special commando unit's awaiting your orders sir." A Clone Commander replied as he stood waiting for Harry. Harry merely nodded and led the clones into the battle. He's padawan rushing and fighting by his side.

Harry calmly rushes into the line of fire but he was able to keep most of the fire away from the troops and his padawan.

* * *

"Master Yoda, all forward positions are advancing." A clone captain reported.

"Very good, very good." Yoda replied as he step into the command center.

Harry felt several tanks land near him.

"Commander, order the tanks to target those spider walkers." Harry orders.

"Yes sir." The Clone Commander replied as he went on the comlink to relay the order.

* * *

"This is not looking good at all." Viceroy Gunrey replied as he watched the battle on the holomap.

"We must get the star ships back into space." His advisor requested. Viceroy Gunrey nodded and rushed to get the Federation blockade ships into space.

[I have order my people to retreat. We will hide in the mountains.]

"My master will never allow the republic to get away with this treachery." Count Dooku replied.

[The enemy must not find out the ultimate weapon we are making.]

"I will take the designs with me to Coruscant." Count Dooku replied as he took a small holodisk from Poggle. "They will be much safer there; with my master."

* * *

Harry watch as the gunships took out the droid tanks and many of their troops. What caught his attention was the Federation Starships that were slowly moving up.

"Let's go." Harry shouted as he ran forward.

"Let's go boys." The clones shouted.

* * *

"Concentrate all your fire, on the nearest starship." Yoda orders.

"Yes sir." The clone commander replied as he turns to the troops. "All quadroons too sector five one five."

The large tanks fired their lasers at the nearest starship. After a dozen shots the starship fell back to the ground creating a large swarm of dust around the two armies.

"The droid army is in full retreat." The Clone Commander reported.

"Well done commander, bring me a ship."

* * *

Harry could not help but feel a disturbance in the force as he sense both Anakin and Kenobi were in grave danger. Harry knew, Yoda himself could sense the danger.

"Commander, get a gunship here immediately." Harry orders.

"Yes sir."

Master Yoda was ahead, Harry knew at once he would have to go.

"Commander, bring me a dozen of your best men." Harry called out as a transport arrived.

"Yes sir."

"Aayla, take over." Harry called as he jumped onto the transport. His padawan followed follow by a dozen clone troopers.

"Follow that path." Harry replied pointing towards the mountains.

"Yes sir."

"What is going on master?" Hyla asked.

"I sense Obi-Wan and Anakin are in trouble. Master Yoda has gone up ahead. We need to help reinforce him." Harry replied.

"Sir, a clone trooper along with Senator Amidala is near." The pilot reported.

"Keep going."

"We are going to leave them?" Hyla asked.

"No, but we cannot land to pick them. Grab me to make sure I don't fall out of the transport." Harry replied.

Harry used the force and immediately pulled them up.

"Grab them." Hyla shouted as several clones grabbed the stranded trooper and the Senator.

"Where is the hanger?" Harry asked Padme.

"That way." Padme replied pointing towards the familiar looking mountains to where Dooku was heading.

"Pilot, head there at full speed." Harry orders.

"Yes sir."

It didn't take them long for them to reach the hidden hanger. Harry could also sense Master Yoda and Count Dooku fighting. Harry jump off the transport to see a ship leaving the hanger.

Padme and the clones open fired in hopes to destroy or disable the ship.

"Cease fire, it's gone." Harry shouted as he rushed inside. The clones followed with Padme on his heels.

"Anakin." Padme shouted as Harry notice Anakin lost his right arm. Obi-Wan was also injured.

Harry sighs as the clone troopers began to secure the hanger.

**Coruscant – Jedi Temple**

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sideous controlling the Senate? It doesn't feel right." Obi-Wan asked Mace Windu, Revan and Yoda.

"Join the Dark Side Dooku has. Lies, deceit, creating distrust and are his ways now." Yoda replied.

"Neither the less, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate." Mace Windu replied.

"I, agree."

"Where is your apprentice?" Mace Windu asked.

"On his way to Naboo. Escorting Senator Amidala. I have to admit without the clones it wouldn't have been a victory."

"Victory? Victory you say? Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun, the Clone War has." Yoda replied.

"Perhaps I can reveal something's now. Thing's I have yet to report to the council. Or too any Jedi." Harry replied after he was watching the Clone Troops gather around and preparing to take off. The three Jedi's looked at Harry.

"I believe this is a plot. A set up for a mad man's quest for power." Harry replied.

"Oh, what makes you think that, Master Revan?"

"Several things. One, an army is being built to aid the republic that no one in the republic had any knowledge of. Two, my contact said the person who is leading the Separatist is calling himself Darth Tryanus. The funny thing is, according to Master Kenobi's report, Jango Fett was under the employment of a Tryanus. Second, Chancellor Palpatine has been in office far too long. Now that he has emergency powers, he will not stop by any means to give up the powers. Which means he wants to control everything. Including the Jedi's and the Senate. Third… I do believe what Count Dooku said about Chancellor Palpatine being Darth Sideous." Harry replied.

"Why do you believe that?"

"Ten years ago, someone was behind the Naboo crisis. This was clear when a Sith Lord appeared and killed Master Qui-Gon. The only problem, whoever was behind it, disappeared. Not wanting to risk exposure. However, when Chancellor Palpatine touch him… he immediately pulled away."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No evil can touch me. Not without suffering great pain of death. This is very true for Sith Lords. They cannot lay a finger on me. Palpatine pulled away at once as if I hurt him. I also had… a vision. I could see him wearing a dark cloak and he did not look very pleasant. For the past ten years, I've tried to keep Anakin away from him, but Palpatine has been persistent to see and give Anakin advice. Much of his advice, are that of the Dark Side."

"If that is true, then we must take action." Mace Windu replied.

"Based on my visions alone. It won't work and the Senate will never go with it, especially if they are under his pockets. We have to find a way to limit his powers. The only problem is… he desires power beyond anything else."

"That means these clones are also working for the Sith." Obi-Wan replied.

"Gather the Jedi around… tell them, if anything should happen and anything should happen to Coruscant, tell them to head to Nar Shadda." Harry replied.

"Why there?"

"Tell them to ask for Vogga the Hutt. He will provide shelter for any Jedi should the worse happen." Harry replied.

"You trust the lives of the Jedi in the hands of a gangster?" Mace Windu asked.

"Vogga the Hutt is also a good… mutual friend. Should anything happen to the Jedi order, tell them to head there." Harry replied.

"Agree."

"Should we tell my padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. his future is unclear. If Palpatine is trying to bring him to the Dark Side, then we should keep him in the Dark. Make no recording of the secret guardian." Harry requested.

"Agree, tell the Jedi's in secret we shall." Yoda replied.

"Until Anakin can show resistance to the Dark Side that is when we can tell him." Mace Windu replied.

"Let me, I would be the best to tell him as this falls on my shoulders." Harry suggested.

"Agreed." Mace Windu nodded his head.

"Now there is a bigger problem. How do we get the power away from Chancellor Palpatine?"

"Hmm, difficult that is." Yoda replied.

"What about the war? We could use it to our advantage." Harry suggested.

"You mean…?" Obi-Wan replied.

"A thousand years ago, the highest Jedi leader was the Jedi High General. They served three purposes. One, to lead their forces and other generals into battle. Second, to ensure that the military was well organized. And third, to ensure that the Grand Jedi High General wasn't misusing his power." Harry replied. Harry's eyes open wide at what he realized what he just suggested.

"That's a good idea. But in order for that to work we need the Senate to approve for the Grand Jedi High General." Obi-Wan replied.

"None the less, our best bet… that is."

"We could ask for the Senate to give the Jedi Council absolute military control." Mace Windu suggested.

"They will never go with that."

"I think they will." Harry replied as he was thinking. The American's did something similar when they had a five star general and did any military actions.

"A thought or suggestion you have Master Revan."

"The Jedi's will serve in this war; there is no mistake about that. But the problem lies with the Senate. They will take too long to debate on what actions they will take against the Separatist threat. What I propose is simple…" Harry replied.

**The Senate Building**

"In order to ensure the war effort, the Jedi Council has agreed to serve in the war to aid the war." Mace Windu reported to the Senator's. They cheered at the idea that the Jedi's would continue to serve them.

"However, the Jedi Council has realized several problems and wishes to take actions ourselves so these problems do not interfere in the war." Mace Windu replied.

The Senate hall was now buzzing with loud whispers. Palpatine looked very curious. Mace Windu continued.

"To explain these problems, newly appointed Jedi Master Revan of the Jedi High Council shall speak to you and explain the situation." Mace Windu replied as he turns around and sat down. Revan sat up and he raised his hands for silence. Every Senator knew of Revan and silence fell immediately.

"Senators, I want to let you know, we did not come to this decision lightly. However, in order for us to fight this war and end it as quick as possible, the council has agreed this is our best choice in the matter." Harry replied in a deep voice. Every Senator was catching his every word. Even Palpatine was curious. "What I suggest is, for the Senate to give the Jedi Council full military control." Harry replied. A huge uproar was met at the end of Harry's words.

"Silence." The Vice Chairman shouted but no one seemed to pay attention.

"Senator's please, allow me to explain." Revan replied and silence fell again. A Senator panel moved forward and Harry immediately recognized Senator Bail Organa from Alderaan.

"Yes Senator Organa?" Harry called out.

"Master Revan, why should the Senate give the Jedi Council, the full control of the Republic Army?" A lot of heads were nodding.

"It's not that we wish to take that power away from you, noble Senators. But we wish to take quick actions without going through endless hours of debate to take action." Harry replied. Silence was met at his words. "Let me make an example. Say, the Sepratist have two invasion forces that are heading towards two important areas. Which one do go after? Who do you send? The Senate would take countess time and waste time debating on that. Giving the Jedi Council full control will allow us to respond quicker and faster. The Council has agreed to use the old ways of a Jedi High General. However, too many will be a problem so the council has agreed to nominate a single Jedi… to be the Grand High General. This title means he has full military control and rights. However, that title doesn't mean his position is absolute. The Jedi High General is to make sure his power is not being abused and we still will report to the Senate."

"What about combat operations against the Separatist?" Someone shouted.

"Silence."

"Every battle and operation will still be reported to the Senate. Again, let me use an example. Say we are to launch a massive invasion force to the heart of the Separatist. The Jedi Council will notify the Senate about the operation and the Senate can give us the go or no go. If two-thirds of the Senate makes a decision base on whatever the operation is or the area for launch… then the Jedi Council will obey." Harry assured.

"Master Jedi, it sounds like your ideas are not needed." Palpatine replied.

"Who will be this Grand Jedi General?"

'_I like the sound of that instead of the one I used.'_

"I had requested Master Yoda to lead us, but the Council voted I should become the Grand Jedi General." Harry replied.

"You, why you? Aren't you young?"

"Mesa agrees with Jedi Revan." Jar Jar replied as he moved his panel forward.

"The chair does not recognize the Representative of Naboo."

"It's perfectly alright. Please continue Representative Binks." Harry replied.

"Ten years ago against the Trade Federation, Jedi Revan, only a fresh padawan… only looked at a holomap at the Federation's defense and immediately found their weakness. Though his leadership and strategy the small Naboo forces were able to defeat the great army of the Federation. Despite Master Kenobi's success, it was Jedi Revan who led our small forces to victory that day." Jar Jar replied. Everyone was mumbling to themselves.

"How long will this war last if you're in charge?" Bail Organa asked.

"With the way things are, this war could last twenty to fifty years. When it's over, the Republic will be completely dried up of our resources and collapse. However, if the Jedi Council is granted the power to take immediately military action, then the most this war will go on is for two to five years." Harry answered calmly.

"Have you've thought up of several ways to defeat the Separatist?"

"From what I've seen, yes, I have over a hundred ways to defeat them. But they could have more weapons and more resources then we know about. None the less, the Jedi's have all sworn to defend the Republic. Even though this is an action we do not like or would follow, we shall keep our oaths to the end of our last breathes." Harry replied and he sat down.

Everyone was talking at once. Trying to make some sense to what Harry said.

"Has the Senate reached a verdict?" The Vice Chair asked.

'_That was too quick. Seems Palpatine doesn't want us to claim any power.'_

"Please send in your votes."

Harry calmly waited as did everyone else when the votes were in. Palpatine face paled dangerously but he quickly recovered. He stood up to address the Senate.

"With a high number of Senator's approving the rights for the Jedi Council to have full military rights and action… let it be known today that the Jedi are in the defense of our great Republic. May they defend it with honor." Palpatine replied and the Senate hall erupted into cheers.

* * *

AAAT – Anti Air Assault Tanks

A/N - The Jedi and the Republic has scored a major victory. Though the war is now unavoidable, the Jedi Council tends to use their new power to catch Palpatine in the act and to insure that he doesn't use the Military power against the Republic. Harry is the Grand Jedi General with several experience and members of the Jedi council being Jedi High General. Palpatine does not like the idea that the Jedi has taken the one thing he desires and that is his thirst for power. What is his goals as the Clone Wars has began. How will the Republic and the Jedi's be with Harry leading them. Something else, Harry is searching for the Star Forge, there is no mistake about that. He used Anakin's and Senator Amidala's disappearance as an excuse to find the first piece of the puzzle. What will Harry do with the knowledge of the Star Forge.


	4. The Approaching Menace

**Prophecy of the Chosen One's**

A/N – After the battle of Geonosis, Harry took the armor and helmet of Jango Fett and is wearing it for himself. He still wears a dark naval blue cloak and robes around the armor. Also, yes, I need a beta for the story. While I can write great stories, I cannot see mistakes and grammars. I forgot what it's called but it's like a learning disability I have when it comes to writing. Also, a good question rose up by Oden123, yes in the first chapter, Harry lightsaber was green. But, during the time skip, shortly after becoming a Jedi Knight five years prior, Harry made a new lightsaber with a yellow crystal. I should have explained that earlier. And finally, no, Revan isn't going to be making any kind of appearance in this story though you will be hearing about him from time to time. But someone else has been using Harry in this story and it's not a Sith. Can anyone take a guess who is using Harry?

Hello – Talking

_Hello _– Thinking

[Hello] – Alien/Foreign language.

**Chapter 4: The Approaching Menace**

Harry stood with several other Jedi's along with several clone commanders. They were currently engaged in a separatist fleet about three parsec's away from Naboo. Harry was watching the battle carefully. The bridge rock dangerously but he made no motions to give orders. He was studying it.

"Sir, the Relevance has been destroyed." A Clone Lieutenant shouted.

"Order the ships to fall back towards Naboo." Harry ordered.

"Sir?"

"I gave an order." Harry replied.

"Yes sir."

Harry grabbed his chin and looked like he was thinking. He knew, the Senator's and Master Yoda was watching him. Trying to judge his movements.

"Master, why did we retreat? Just because we lost a cruiser?" Hyla asked.

"I was looking at their defense. Even if we break it, we would not be able to hold against the Frigates the Separatist have behind their cruisers." Harry replied.

"I don't understand." Hyla asked. The Clone Commanders and the other Jedi's were listening carefully.

"Hyperspace jump now." The clone bridge commander replied as the seven cruisers jump into hyperspace.

"Hyla, even a defeat can be a victory. A victory can be a defeat."

"Now you're talking like Master Yoda, what do you mean master?"

"Even if we did break their lines, that would have been a victory for us, there is no question about that. But the moment we did, it would also have been our defeat. We would not have been able to hold out long enough when the Separatist attack again. Thus our victory was also a defeat."

"I still don't understand."

"Let me use a couple of Jedi's as an example then. Let's take Master Shaak Ti facing Master Kenobi. But standing behind Master Kenobi is Master Windu. Master Shaak Ti has to face both of them alone and help is too far away. Master Kenobi tends to fight Master Shaak Ti alone with Master Windu only to interfere if Master Kenobi is to die. The battle is long and hard, in the end, Master Shaak Ti defeats Master Kenobi. A victory; yes?" Hyla nodded. The senator's who were gathered around nodded.

"Yet it's also a defeat. Standing before is a more powerful enemy and who has far more power. Her enemy is not only fresh but far more ready to destroy her. Her battle with Master Kenobi has weaken her greatly, she has injuries and could be barely conscious. She is barely able to stand let alone get prepare to defend herself. How easy, would it be to defeat Master Shaak Ti for Master Windu?"

"He would have a very easy victory." Hyla replied.

"Exactly like the situation we are in. Even if we broke their lines, our defenses would have been overrun quickly the moment their cruisers attack. Thus we would have suffered a major defeat."

"Sir, we are coming out of hyperspace now."

"Very good, call for several nearby cruisers to join us." Harry called out.

"Yes sir."

"I have never realized that." Hyla replied.

"There is much to learn my young padawan. With time and patience, you will be a great Jedi. Do not rush in too quickly and don't let the desire for battles cloud your judgments. If there is one thing I know, war can change people. Keep calm and collective. Only then, will you see the answers." Harry replied.

"Yes master."

"Commander Skiff, launch several probes towards the enemies location." Harry orders.

"Yes sir."

The cruisers fired several probes towards the recent battlefield.

"Should I order the cruisers to stand by to attack?" Commander Skiff asked.

"No need, it looks like they are holding their position." Harry replied as he eyed the holomap of the Separatist fleet.

"It will be an hour before the reinforcements arrived."

"What is he planning?" Master Kenobi wondered as he eyed the youngest Jedi Master within three centuries.

"He doesn't act without good reason." Master Shaak Ti replied.

"Yes, but even with reinforcements, the situation still remains the same. What is he planning?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Mediating he is… thinking of a counter attack to defeat the enemy." Yoda replied through the holocon.

"Master Jedi, do you think he is cowardly away from the battle?" Palpatine asked.

"A coward, Master Revan is not. Brilliant tactical mind, he has. Knows war very well, he does. Council's decision on young Master Revan's position thought well we did." Yoda replied.

"I trust your judgment Master Jedi, but his major first battle and he immediately called his forces back before the battle could really get underway." Palpatine replied.

"Contact me the reinforcements under Master Windu." Harry spoke up approaching the little meeting.

"Yes Grand General?" Master Windu replied as he appeared.

"Master Windu, there has been a change of plans. We will begin our attack in fifteen minutes. I'm sending you for the reinforcement coordinates for your ships to arrive." Harry replied as he sent some coordinates.

"How do you plan to defeat the enemy?" Master Windu asked.

"We will attack them head on like last time. This time, if I did my calculations right, we will lose only ten to fifteen percent of our forces." Harry replied.

"Attack them head on like last time Grand General? Last time you lost a frigate in matter of minutes. Isn't that foolish?" Palpatine asked.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a fool." Harry replied. He turns to his clone commander. "Commander Skiff, have the General's and commanding officers attend an emergency meeting. We leave in fifteen minutes."

"Yes sir."

Harry stood calmly before several clone commanders and the Jedi General's.

"I'm sending you the coordinates for the hyperspace jump. Also the new formation we will be forming. When you arrive fired all your batteries at once. Also, release all your star pilots five minutes before the jump and have them stay behind the cruisers before the jump."

"What do you got plan?" Master Kenobi asked.

"A head on strike." Harry answered calmly.

"The last time we did a head on strike, we lost a cruiser in matter of moments. What makes you think this time will be different?" Master Luminara asked.

"When the sword fails, the dagger shall succeed." Harry replied.

"Now you're talking in riddles like Master Yoda." Kenobi replied.

"Trust me on this. I will have my padawan along with Anakin to lead the fighters." Harry replied.

"Hmm, agree, though I advise we split the squadrons into two main groups." Kenobi replied.

"Agreed. I know how good your skills are Anakin, so you will lead the attack squadron." Anakin nodded. He was still under punishment for disobeying and endangering Senator Amidala but due to the war, his punishment was light. "And Anakin, try not to stray too far ahead this time." Harry added.

"I will Master."

"Hyla will lead the defense group."

"Agree, just to be safe, I think my cruisers fighters should stay on standby and launch in case one of the groups needs assistance." Kenobi replied.

"Agreed. You will lead them. If General Kenobi leaves his cruiser, I trust you will take command General Luminara."

"Understood."

"When we jump out of hyperspace, attack any vulture droids that you see, if there are no vultures droids, then attack the frigates."

"We will loose a lot of men getting to those frigates." Anakin replied.

"No you won't." Harry reassured Anakin.

"Now I am curious. You say the most we will loose of our men and current fighting force is at a high fifteen percent. What do you have planned to reduce the casualties that low?" Kenobi asked.

"You'll see. Begin preparations at once." Harry orders.

"At once." They all replied.

* * *

"Well Cody, what do you think?"

"He must have some kind of bold plan sir. Too loose so few against a defense that great. What did he mean by; when the sword fails the dagger shall succeed?" Cody asked.

"I'm not sure. A dagger is much weaker than a sword and doesn't have the length or reach as a sword does. It doesn't even posses enough strength to defeat a sword. Have the fighters prep Cody."

"Yes sir."

"I'm getting my fighters all ready Master." Anakin replied.

"Yes, and Anakin, do be careful." Obi-Wan replied to his padawan.

"I will master."

"That's what makes me worry."

* * *

"I'm going to be leading the defense squadron's master?" Hyla asked as she walked with Harry in the Hanger.

"You're skills as a pilot is just as good as Anakin's. Even if they are a little dull. I've notice the feelings you get when you fly. You keep your skills well; you could become great as a pilot. That's why you're leading the defense towards the cruisers. Unlike Anakin who is use to flying around impossible areas, you still are new. For now, attack any Vulture Droids that gets pass Anakin squadrons. If his forces start to dwindle, do not assist him. Keep the defense of the fighters true and strong. Let Master Kenobi assist Anakin."

"Yes Master."

"Grand General, my fighters are all ready and eager for some action."

"Very good Captain. You understand your mission."

"Yes sir."

"Good, I know you'll do well. Tell Lighting Squadron to prepare to launch."

"Yes sir."

"Hyla, may the force be with you."

"May the force be with you master."

Harry turn around as Hyla climbed into her delta fighter. The jedi star ship was customized to become a fighter ship now.

"You ready R4?" Hyla asked.

"I know you're worried about my Master's plan, but I've heard great stories about him. Some of his plans seem out of place but they always work out well in the end." Hyla replied, though she sounded half unsure of her own words.

"Lighting Squadron you ready."

"We ready Commander."

"Let's go." Hyla replied as he fighter powered up and the other fighters joined her into the space.

"We got the coordinates for hyperspace. Wait till Master Revan's mark to jump." Hyla replied into her comlink.

"Understood Commander."

"Hey, when this is all over, I'm going to have drinks for us all on me."

"I can already taste it."

* * *

Harry stood on the bridge.

"Is everyone in position?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir, all cruisers are lined up like you requested all fighters other than General's Kenobi's are also ready. We await your approval to begin the attack." Commander Skiff replied. Harry stared into the stars. He was thinking about his plan but knew he had to go with it.

"Began launch."

"Yes sir. Captain, begin Hyperspace launch."

"Yes sir."

The stars moved slowly at first then just blurred past right by them. The cruisers were soon gone.

"Alright, jump into hyperspace boys." Anakin called out as the Republic Fighters all soon jumped.

* * *

"Count Dooku, shouldn't we destroy those probes?"

"There is no need for that Admiral. The republic forces will be back." Count Dooku replied.

"Are you sure, they cannot get pass your blockade Admiral?" The holo imagine of Viceroy Gunrey asked.

"Even if they defeated the frigates, they will be too weak to stand up against our cruisers. We have them beaten. The moment we defeated one of their cruisers, they ran with their tails behind their legs." Admiral Trench assured.

"Sir, the republic cruisers are in hyperspace and heading straight towards us." A droid reported.

"Prepare for battle." Admiral Trench orders.

* * *

Barris was looking over the position of the holomap and was wondering what Master Revan was planning. She was looking at the position of the Separatist fleet.

'_The coordinates are much different from our last approach. Also they are much closer than the previous position we were in.'_ Barris open her eyes as she recalled several of 'Revan's' words.

"_When we get out of hyperspace, fire all your batteries at once. Keep your guns pointed to the side of your ships and at the ready. Also, have the fighters stand behind us."_

'_He's going too…?!'_

Barriss open the door and ran towards her Master.

"Master." Barriss called out.

"Barriss, now is not the time. We are about to leave hyperspace." Master Luminara replied.

"That's why I came. Master, we are going to… (The cruisers all came out of hyperspace and the Separatist fleet came into view) arrive right next to the Separatist fleet!" Barriss called out as the cruiser came to a stop. Indeed, the cruisers were nearly mere meters from each other.

The Republic Cruisers all fired their batteries and main guns at the frigates before they even had a chance to open fire. The fighters all swoop down upon the frigates and easily ripped apart their shields and destroyed much of their guns.

Admiral Trench jump to his feet from his chair as he saw the Republic forces tear apart the Frigates before the Frigates even had a chance to fire their guns.

"All power, to the forward shields. All cruisers engaged and reinforce the frigates." Admiral Trench shouted.

The Separatist Cruisers moved into attack position and straight towards the Republic Cruisers.

"Grand General, all frigates have been destroyed, but we have enemy cruisers and battle ships heading straight for us."

"All power to the forwards shields. Order Anakin's squadron to prepare to engaged. Move to intercepted." Harry calmly orders.

'_Without the support of the frigates the battle ships and cruisers will not last long. And with Master Windu approaching with twice the amount of cruisers in the area I sent him, this battle is over.'_

Harry watch at both Separatist and Republic engaged in warfare. The Separatist launch their fighters but Anakin's skills were tearing them apart.

"Tell Master Kenobi to assist Anakin." Harry replied as he eyed the battle.

"Yes sir." Commander Skiff replies as he moved to the hologram.

"Commander Cody, tell General Kenobi to begin to assist Commander Skywalker."

"Yes sir." Cody replied as he vanished from the holocon.

* * *

"Admiral, your defeat is most unfortunate. For now, you will come with me as we escape. Your punishment will be decided by my master." Count Dooku replied.

"The battle is far from over Count Dooku." Admiral Trench replied.

"You're saying you can fix this?" Count Dooku replied.

"I can. I am Admiral Trench. I will not be defeated so easily."

"We got Republic Cruisers approach us from Sector 7." A droid reported.

"What?" Admiral Trench cried out.

Twenty large Republic Cruisers appeared towards their side and with their cruisers and battle ships engaged with Revan's fleet, the Starships were render helpless. Admiral Trench opens his eight eyes wide realizing he was dealing with a battle leader better than he.

"The Separatist Fleet is engaged with Grand General Revan's fleet." A clone reported to Mace Windu.

"Send five cruisers to assist Master Revan. The rest of the fleet will engage the starships.

Five cruisers broke away and attack the Separatist fleet from behind. Without any support for them, the Separatist fleet was easily destroyed. Mace Windu fleet engaged the starships. They attempt a small resistance, but the cruisers and the larger numbers quickly over powered the starships.

* * *

"I have to admit, we only lose only six percent of our forces during the second wave. That was far better than your expectation." Kenobi replied as he walked with Revan.

"I agree, a bold strategy that could have gone wrong but work none the less." Master Luminara replied.

"Our enemy was far too overconfident and arrogant to think he had us beaten. He assumed his defense fleet was impenetrable. That's why I said, when the sword fails, the dagger shall succeed. Something I pick up from Master Yoda with his riddles. You just need time to listen to them and you'll understand them." Harry replied with a small smile.

"Indeed. You knew a direct assault would have been pointless. You also knew you had to draw out the cruisers and their battleships away from the starships in order for my fleet to get a clear shot at them." Mace Windu stated.

"You arrived much earlier than I expected." Harry replied.

"I cannot help but apologize for having my doubts in you Master Jedi. This victory was well thought out by you. If I'm not mistaken, you purposely let your enemy think they had you defeated." Palpatine asked.

"War, you must carefully think of every kind of outcome." Harry replied calmly.

"I think the Senate is more than happy to give you full Military control." Senator Organa replied. The other Senator's nodded.

"Thank you Senator's." Harry replied bowing. They vanished and Harry turn to General Kenobi.

"I'm sending you and your padawan to Raxus Prime. I sense a great disturbance in the force and it's coming from there. I also sense that's where Count Dooku is going." Harry replied.

"We're getting a shot at him?" Anakin asked.

"Don't rush in like last time Anakin. It nearly got you and Master Kenobi killed. If you get information Dooku is there, wait until reinforcements have arrived. Even together, I don't think you can take Dooku who is far more experience than you both. You will need a team of four Jedi's just to get the chance of defeating him. Even with that many Jedi's, unless you all can work along well together the chances are small. Lucky for you, I'm assigning a single Jedi to assist you two. I believe you've work with her well before Master Kenobi." Harry replied he used the force to open the doors.

The duo turn their heads to see a young woman standing there in Jedi robes.

"Siri Tachi!" Master Kenboi replied in surprise.

"Good to see you again Obi." Siri Tachi replied with a smile.

"I fear a great danger resides once you get to Raxus Prime. I know your forces are good enough, but a great danger lurks there. One word of advice, watch the shadows. There, is your real threat is lying. Also Anakin, do not take actions so hastily." Revan replied.

"Understood master."

"Where will you be Master Revan?"

"I'm going to Kamino. I sense a Separatist Fleet is gathering and preparing to attack the planet." Harry replied.

"Let us come with you." Anakin half demanded.

"No. I need you to focus on your assignment. This is also a test for yourself to see if you can become a Jedi Knight."Harry replied. Anakin looked half angry but knew better than to argue.

"Yes Master."

"Prepare the assemble fleet to hyperspace; make ready to defend Kamino." Harry orders.

"Yes sir."

"Jedi insights are incredible." A clone muttered.

"The only Jedi's who are better than Grand General's Revan's is said to be General Shaak Ti and General Yoda." Clone Commander Skiff replied.

Harry stood calmly as the ships moved into hyperspace.

**A Few Weeks Later**

"The Defense of Kamino was a success. Though to think they would used Force Harvester on the moon of Kashyyyk then use the Dark Reaper on Thule. They are really desperate. Their defeat towards the Core Worlds must have been bad enough." Harry said.

"Yet they many to capture Bespin and Ossus." Kenobi replied.

"A problem we cannot ignore but must not take any action against." Harry stated.

"What? Master I must protest. We must rush to their aid."

"Our forces are being spread thin enough as it is. If we send forces to Bespin or Ossus then our own defenses could be crippled. Besides, I would not abandon those planets so easily. I intend to retake those words without even approaching them."

"Another plan?"

"I'm sending General Kenobi along with Commander Skywalker to Muunilinst. Joining them, will be General Voolvif Monn and General Oshi-Jid." Harry replied.

"That's the heart of the Banking Clan." Kenobi replied.

"I know, Chancellor Palpatine, has 'given' Anakin special command over the navy for the forces to invade Muunilinst." Harry replied.

"He does not have the right to do that." Mace Windu stated.

"Chancellor Palpatine is stepping over his boundaries far too many times. I will be force to remind him of his place. He has also gained more power and has tried gain some control of the military and the Jedi Order."

"Has he succeeded?"

"No, my victory near Naboo and dealing a crushing blow to the enemies forces was so strong that the Senate is more than please to allow the Jedi Council to remain in military power."

"His thirst for power must be stopped."

"I agree Master Kenobi. Leave that to me. I'm going to have a little chat with the Chancellor with some Senator's in the room." Harry replied.

"Very well, `we will begin our preparations at once." Kenobi said.

"Master Ki-Adi Mundi, take a group of Jedi's and go to Hypori." Harry replied. Master Mundi merely nodded.

"Meeting adjure."

**Chancellor Palpatine's Office**

"My friends, I assure you, I'm doing everything I can to end this war."

"Chancellor, we cannot let this war continue. We trust Master Revan's with our defense forces, but we also need to be doing something to end the war." Senator Bail Organa retorted.

"That is why I believe young Jedi Skywalker can end this war."

"And you didn't even approach the Jedi Council about giving Anakin special command of the Republic Navy." Harry's voice rang out in the office. Every Senator and even the Vice-Chair look around to see 'Revan' standing there.

"What do you mean, Master Revan?" Padme asked.

"The Chancellor, in his infinite wisdom, gave Anakin Skywalker 'special command' over the Republic Navy. Without consulting myself or the Jedi Council." Harry paused looking at the Senator's face. "And it looks like he didn't even mention this to the Senate." Harry continued smoothly.

[Master Jedi, I'm lost. How is this, a problem?]

"This special command, I was shock to find out, stripped the Jedi Council of any military power over the Republic and straight to Anakin Skywalker. Which means, the Jedi's cannot respond or move the Republic Navy without Padawan Skywalker telling us." Harry replied. Harry continue after a few moments of silence. "I thought, that the Senate voted for the Jedi Council, a group of twelve Jedi Leader's to make such decision. I didn't know, the Republic all thought that only one Jedi was better than the rest." Harry half mock the chancellor.

"Master Revan, Anakin is the most skilled Jedi you have right now…"

"If he is so skilled, are you saying he can end this war by himself?" Harry challenged.

"I believe he can."

"Very well, I will send Anakin Skywalker to face Count Dooku and his Dark Apacyties alone."

"Alone, what do you mean?" Padme asked. Harry looked at her and could see she was afraid, scared and even… worried.

"Since the good Chancellor believes Anakin Skywalker is greater than any Jedi out there right now. Greater than Master Windu, Master Shaak Ti, Master Kenobi and Master Yoda, so on and so forth. I merely agreed we should; use Anakin's 'power' to defeat the leaders of the enemy all by himself. No Jedi or Clone Trooper is to aid him. He will do it alone." Harry replied. Harry notice Padme was close to fainting. Palpatine himself nearly looked half sick at the thought.

"Master Jedi, I assure you… that was not my intention. I merely…"

"Thought you could go behind everyone's back to make Anakin your puppet?!" Harry roared.

"Master Jedi, I assure you…"

"That you had no idea you would get caught!"

Palpatine face paled. He was thinking of something to say but knew with Revan angered at him, there was very little he could say to calm the Grand General.

"You have been poking your noise into Jedi affairs far too many times Chancellor. The Senate agreed, that the Jedi Council, will lead the war effort, not you and not any of your poster boys. Stay out and strop trying to obtain power in the Jedi Council." Harry warned.

"Master Jedi, surely you are going against the Jedi Code by threaten the Supreme Chancellor." The Vice Chairman retorted.

"This is not the first time, the Chancellor has tried to gain some control in the Jedi Council. We have asked him peacefully. I however, will have the Chancellor arrested for treason if he doesn't stop abusing his power." Harry replied calmly. He turns around and left.

**Republic Command Ship: Serenity**

Harry stood calmly as the other High General's stood before him. The only ones missing were Ki-Adi Mundi and Shaak Ti.

"No word from High General Mundi or from General Shaak Ti?" Harry asked.

"None Grand General. We know High General Mundi took with him General Daaman Barrek, along with his Padawan Sha'a Gi and General K'Kruhk. Also, K'Kruhk is with them."

"Seven Jedi's. Something has gone wrong. Who could be skilled enough to take on seven well train Jedi's." Harry pondered out loud.

"You think they ran into an enemy who was skilled enough to take on seven train Jedi's. not to mention several Jedi masters?"

"I'm not sure. A Jedi is well train, but a skilled warrior can equal to our skills. Mostly because we don't train ourselves to be warriors like the Sith." Harry replied.

"Hold on Grand General, I'm getting a transmission." Kenobi replied.

"Put it on the holoscreen."

"General Kenobi… General Kenobi."

"Master Barrek."

"Need immediate evac from planet Hypori. Our forces are totally destroyed. Only… only a few of us left. New droid general… He's unstoppable… Can't hold out for long… General Gr---(Static)—is hunting us… Must hurry." Master Barrek vanished.

"Master Barrek, Master Barrek… do you read. Come in."

"Re-coordinate our course for Hypori." Harry orders.

"Yes sir."

"I'm sending in a recon team to Hypori to get them out of there."

"It seems to me, that a new enemy has emerged. Anakin, we will discuss your failure later." Harry replied.

**Hypori**

"Why have they stopped?" Ki-Adi asked.

"Master?"

"Go, go, go."

The remaining clones and surviving Jedi all ran into the fallen Republic Cruiser. The survivors all gathered around.

"Unstoppable. He is unstoppable."

"Never before have we've been out maneuvered by droids. His strategy is without flaw." Shaak Ti stated.

"This is the end, we are all doomed."

"How easy of defeat is dire. Do not disperse. Focus, we are Jedi." Ki-Adi replied. Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Jedi," Everyone stood up and went to the nearest entrance. Looking for any signs of General Grievous. "you are surrounded. Your armies decimated. Make peace with the Force now, for this is your final hour. But know that I, General Grievous, am not completely without mercy. I will grant you a warrior's death. Prepare!" Grievous voice shouted though the cruiser.

A small noised filled the empty ship.

"I cannot see anything."

"That noise." Shaak Ti whispered.

"He is coming, alone." Ki-Adi Mundi answered the silent question.

"We can't face him."

"We must try padawan."

"It's close, but where?"

"It's all around us."

"Calm yourselves." Ki-Adi suggested. He alone was the calmest. "Steady."

Padawan Sha'a Gi finally cracked under pressure; screamed and charged out of the cruiser.

"No Padawan." Ki-Adi cried out chasing after him.

The young padawan never saw or felt the quick death that was delivered by General Grievous. Crushing the young boy's body with his cyborg body.

Ki-Adi stopped as did the other Jedi.

"Blast him." The clones obeyed and open fired at Griveous. But Grievous was too quick and quickly leap up vanishing from sight.

"Keep together." Ki-Adi advised.

Above them, was the shadowy figure of General Grievous. He slowly removed a pair of lightsabers. He waited patiently. He then leaped. The Jedi's sensing the danger scattered.

Ki-Adi Mundi was the quickest to respond and quickly leaped the Grievous. Grievous easily parried his attacks. Aayla, being the front fighter she was quickly rushed in and tried to take on Grievous. All five Jedi were soon attack him, but he kept his defense and attacks well and true. Grievous focus most of his attacks on Ki-Adi. Mundi leap away and landed on a balcony sending a force push towards the Droid General but Grievous avoided it.

K'Kruhk engaged Griveous in a quick combat. But by himself the Jedi was quickly overwhelmed and killed. Shaak Ti was the fastest to respond and launch pipes and rocks at the Droid General who slice them away. Tarr Seirr charged in, seeing his chance; but General Grievous expected this and easily grabbed his head and crush it by slamming his head against the floor.

"Shaak Ti." Aayla called out. Shaak Ti nodded and used the Force to launch Aayla into General Grievous.

General Grievous looked up to see Aayla getting to close to him, ready to take him. He did a back flip; Aayla's blade mere inches from taking his head. He used his other claw-like foot to grabber her and launch both Taar into the ceiling.

Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi both attack Grievous from his sides, keeping him off balance.

Just as they were about to bypass his defense, he started spinning his lightsabers as if they were buzzsaws. Both of them were force to keep their distance away from General Grievous. Ki-Adi, seeing his chance rushed in after Grievous focused his attention on Shaak Ti. General Grievous however, merely gave a simple back kick and Mundi was sent flying. Leaving Shaak Ti alone with General Grievous.

Taking the form Soresu, Shaak Ti knew she wouldn't survive long against the onslaught of General Grievous skills with a lightsaber.

"Ki-Adi, hurry." Shaak Ti cried out as her lightsaber was knock out of her hands. Grievous moved in to the kill but she used the force to stop the blade. Her own powers push her into the wall and it crumbled underneath her.

"Ki-Adi summoned his lightsaber towards him but Grievous stepped on it and activated it with his foot. Ki-Adi was no fool and summons another lightsaber from Grievous's belt. Grievous launch himself at Ki-Adi who parried his attack easily. They went at it for a while before Grievous realized they weren't alone.

"Clones? Did I slaughter you already?" Grievous remarked.

"Take him down." Ki-Adi orders. The clones immediately open fired before Grievous. Grievous knew he could not take them all on head on and fled using every skill he could muster to avoid the blaster fire.

General Grievous reappeared from the other side and slaughter three clones. He was about to cut down the remainder of the clones before a powerful force push sent him flying towards the other side of the cruiser. Everyone look to see 'Revan' standing there and he was walking slowly towards them.

"Grand General Revan? You came here yourself?" The Clone Captain replied.

"Get the survivors out of here Captain."

Grievous was back up and glared hard at Revan.

'_That masks… where have I've seen that before?'_

Grievous launch himself at Revan, ignoring the clones and Ki-Adi Mundi.

Harry drew out his lightsaber and easily blocked all Grievous's attack. Harry's yellow blade glowed more brightly than the green and blue one by General Grievous. Harry easily used the force crush on his knee. General Grievous fell down before he felt a powerful push in his chest sending him out of the cruiser.

Harry leap on the gunship.

"No, we must pursue him." Mundi cried out.

"We cannot, the planet is taken and if we stay we will only be destroying more than what we came to save." Harry replied.

"I'm ordering to continue to pursue him."

"Have you've forgotten your place Master Ki-Adi? When it comes to warfare, I'm the one who gives the orders. If Shaak Ti and Aayla Secure are to survive we must cut off our pursuit." Harry shouted. Ki-Adi looked down.

"Alright. Let's go." He half whispered.

"Lieutenant, get us out of here." Harry orders.

"Yes sir."

Harry however was in deep thought.

'_Where have I've seen that fighting style before? And that attack pattern. I've face it before. Looks like this war, is about to get more complicated than I originally thought.'

* * *

_

A/N - Harry (Revan) has earned a major victory for the Republic by defeating a defensive fleet of both Count Dooku and Admiral Trench. Anakin Skykwalker has also stopped the Dark Reaper. Although the Separatist gain two planets despite the lost of their great weapon. Master Kenobi led his forces to victory against the Banking Clan of the Separatist Alliance. However, a deadly defeat was cast upon the Republic with the grand debut of the Separatist Supreme Commander of the Separatist Army; General Grievous. What history and past does 'Revan' and Grievous share?


	5. End of the Republic

**Prophecy of the Chosen One's**

A/N – so many people want Harry to be with Aayla, so the pairing is now Aayla Secura and Harry Potter. However, Aayla is not the main partner with Harry; another girl will be Harry's girl. Not saying who yet, for it will blow you away. I'm not going to waste time with the Clone Wars, like I originally planned, so I'm jumping straight to the Battle of Coruscant.

Hello – Talking

_Hello _– Thinking

[Hello] – Alien/Foreign language.

**Chapter 5: End of the Republic**

**3 Years Later**

A pair of Eta-2 Actis Jedi Interceptor moved silently through the galactic cruisers heading straight towards the Separatist fleet.

"Anakin, Kenobi, do you read."

"We read you Grand General." Kenobi replied.

"Good, I'm going to be joining you shortly, hold off until I'm there."

"Understood Grand General."

Several Moments later, a red Jedi Interceptor moved in next to them.

"General Kenobi, I have order our forces to destroy Grievous's ship. We must proceed with caution." Harry stated.

"Understood Grand General."

"Why did you order that? The Chancellor is in there." Anakin half demanded half asked.

"We cannot look weak Anakin. Even if the Chancellor is in there, we cannot say, our enemies have our leader, we must obey them. Sometimes we are to sacrifice others to protect a million lives." Harry stated.

"But the Chancellor…"

"That is where the three of us come into play. While the fleet is to destroy Griveous's ship, we are to board it and rescue the Chancellor. But we must do so quickly." Harry stated.

"Oh…"

"Squad Seven do you copy?"

"We copy General Kenobi."

"Have your squad line up behind us."

"Copy that. S-Foils lock into attack position." Several ARC-170 fighters line up behind them.

"Master General Grievous's ship is straight ahead, the one crawling with vulture droids."

"Oh I see them; oh this is going to be easy."

"Ain't a droid out there we can't beat." Harry half laugh.

"Here they come."

"Squad three are you there?"

"Yes Grand General, intercept the vultures droids in front of us."

"Copy that Grand General."

"Squad Seven, let them fly pass us." Kenobi shouted.

"This is where the fun begins." Anakin replied.

Harry fired his cannons killing several Tri-Droids and Vulture droids.

"Scatter." Harry order and he pulled his fighter up as the droids came at them.

"Squad three, give squad seven support." Harry order.

"Missiles." Anakin called. "Pull up."

"They over shot us." Kenobi replied as the missiles pass them.

"They are coming around." Anakin replied.

"I'm going to over round them." Harry replied as he pulled his fighter out.

"Prepare to reverse thrust the engines R2." Anakin said as he started to spin his fighter into a tight spin. The missiles followed his movements until they exploded.

"As usual, Kenobi doesn't like using thrust abilities." Harry muttered as he pushes his fighter to follow Kenobi's who still had missiles on his tail.

"Flying is for droids." Kenobi stated. "There isn't a droid out there you can't out fly master." Anakin replied.

Harry smiled; this was a tradition saying between the two.

Harry fired his blasters and managed to destroy one of the missiles. The other missile over shot Kenobi fighter, and instead hitting something else.

"I'm hit." Kenobi shouted.

"I see them, buzz droids." Anakin reported.

"Well, this is a challenge." Harry stated.

Anakin rejoin Harry. The two followed Kenobi's fighter.

"They are shutting down the controls." Kenobi reported. Anakin fired his blasters destroying several of the buzz droids but he also damage Kenobi's ship.

"Oh for the name of… hold your fire you're not helping."

"I agree bad idea."

"I can't see a thing, my cockpit is foggy. Anakin… hold on Anakin you're going to get us both killed." Kenobi said as he flip a few switches but nothing happen. "Get out of here, there is nothing more you can do." Anakin moved his fighter and destroyed several of the buzz droids with his wing.

"I'm not leaving you Master." Anakin replied smashing his ship into Kenobi's again but this time, the last buzz droid claimed on board Anakin's fighter.

"R2, hit the buzz droid center eye." R2 beep before he sent an electric shock to the buzz droid center eye, shutting it down immediately.

"You got him R2."

"Pay attention you two, we are about to reach General Grievous ship." Harry replied.

"Well haven't you've notice the shields are still up." Kenobi shouted.

"Forgive me master." Anakin called out as he pulls his fighter around and fired at the shield generator.

"Oh I got a bad feeling about this."

The three starfighters crash into the main hanger of Invisible Hand. Harry leap from his cockpit and ignited his yellow lightsaber. Harry easily cut down the battle droids and the pilot droids that surrounded him. Kenobi and Anakin soon joined him and they quickly destroyed all the droids in the hanger.

"R2, found the Chancellor."

Harry moved his lightsaber to his side and the blaster back fired to the last droid.

Harry calmly deactivate his lightsaber and move to R2 with Kenobi and Anakin.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there. On the top of the observation platform." Kenobi.

"Too easy." Harry mutters.

"I sense Count Dooku."

"I sense a trap."

"Next move?"

"Spring the trap." Kenobi replied smiling.

Harry moved towards the elevator location and but turned around when he realized the asteroid droid was following.

"R2, go back. I need you to stay with the ship." Anakin replied.

"Here take this. Wait for orders." Kenobi stated as he toss a comlink to R2 who caught it with his little droid connecter.

"What's the situation captain?" Grievous asked as he enters the bridge.

"Three Jedi have landed in the main hanger bay. We are tracking them."

"Just as Count Dooku predicated." Grievous replied but he gave a bad cough. His battle with Mace Windu nearly destroyed his heart and lungs.

"Destroyers." Anakin called out. Harry merely used the force push and the droids were flown back away from the Jedi's. Harry turns around as the elevator open.

"Drop your weapons." The droids called.

The three Jedi's activated their lightsabers and quickly destroyed the droids.

The three moved in and Anakin press the button to get to the top. They said nothing for a while before the elevator stopped.

"Did either of you press the stop button?" Harry asked.

"No did you?" They asked.

"No."

"Well there is more than one way to get out of here."

"We don't want to get out of here. We want to get moving." Kenobi replied as Anakin started cutting the roof with his lightsaber.

"R2, activate elevator 31174. Come in R2. R2, do you copy. R2, activate the elevator 31174." Kenobi was saying as Anakin leap up and out of the elevator. Kenobi merely looked up and sighs. "Always on the move." Obi0Wan replied.

The elevator gave a violent jerk causing both Harry and Obi-Wan to collapse on the ground. Harry recovered quickly as did Obi-Wan who shouted into his comlink once again. The elevator stopped before it jerk upwards. Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber when a dark figure landed beside them.

"Oh it's you." Obi-Wan replied as Anakin straighten himself up.

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked.

"Well R2 has been…"

"Hey, no loose wired jokes."

"Did I say anything?"

"He's trying."

"I didn't say anything." Obi-Wan claimed.

The doors soon open and they enter them room calmly and could see the entire battle. They walked towards where the Chancellor was tied to a chair.

"Chancellor." Obi-Wan replied. As he bowed politely. Anakin and 'Revan' didn't bow. Anakin did it for his friendship, as Harry did for his lack of respect towards the Chancellor.

"Are you hurt?" Anakin asked.

"Count Dooku."

The three turn around calmly to see Count Dooku walk in with two super battle droids.

"This time we will do it together." Obi-Wan replied.

"I was about to say that." Anakin replied.

"Get help, you're not matched for him. He's a Sith Lord."

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords, is our speciality." Obi-Wan replied.

"Your swords please. We don't want to make a mess in front of the Chancellor." Count Dooku replied has he withdrew his lightsaber. Obi-Wan and Anakin removed their cloaks. Harry stepped forward activated his yellow lightsaber.

"You two get the Chancellor out of here." Harry orders.

"Grand General?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You will need our help…" Anakin insisted.

"Republic Cruisers are about to engage this ship. We will take too long if all of us battle Count Dooku. I'll hold him off; you get the Chancellor out of here." Harry orders.

"Understood Grand General." Obi-Wan stated.

"Master…."

"He is sacrificing himself to save the Chancellor. He also gave us an order."

"I understand, but…"

"You two had your shot at him. Now it's my turn." Harry stated. Count Dooku activated his lightsaber. The crimson blade came alive.

"Grand General Revan; I heard you were Master Yoda's favorite student." Count Dooku replied.

"And for good reason." Harry stated.

"Don't wait, go." Harry orders. Anakin removed the Chancellor's and the three soon were on their way. Dooku made to intercept them but Harry jumps in his way his yellow lightsaber blocking Dooku's crimson one.

"Your speed is most impressive." Dooku replied.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Harry replied. Harry moved his lightsaber away from the lock and sent a simple backfist towards Dooku. Dooku, expecting it moved to avoid but his utter surprise; Harry's fist connected; causing the Sith Lord to stumbled backwards.

Harry sense Kenobi and Anakin eliminated the super battle droids and were escaping through the elevator.

Harry attack again with his powerful lightsaber style, causing Dooku to find some way to counter it. His Makashi style was render utterly useless. He switches to Soresu but also found it couldn't hold against 'Revan's style.

"So, the stories about you creating and master three new styles that even master Yoda and Master Windu could not do. Truly impressive."

"I've only shown three and acknowledge the existence of three new styles. But I'm not using them. I'm using the Fourth."

"Fourth?"

Harry attacked again, quickly yet powerful slashes towards Dooku's limbs. Dooku realized something. This style was the practice of both Makashi and Soresu. But there was more to it then appeared. Dooku felt 'Revan's' lightsaber cut his arm. He moved to get some distance but Harry merely walked calmly towards Dooku and attack again.

"How come I cannot sense anything from you, young Master Revan?" Dooku demanded.

"Because I've learned a long time ago, it's unwise to let your opponents know what you are feeling and thinking. But I can sense everything coming from you like an open holocron." Harry replied. The two swung their sabers once again, their sabers making the humming sound and electric sounds as they moved around.

Throughout the battle, Dooku wondered what was behind the mask of Jango Fett. It was the question everyone wanted. Who was Revan, what did he look like, where did he come from? But Dooku wanted to know, was how he could be so powerful, while so young? Dooku could feel his body giving out. He was far past his prime. It was only due to his experience that was keeping him going. Dooku was worried. He has never fought Revan before, only heard stories. Though the most terrifying story was from Grievous; when Revan single handily nearly brought his people to extinction. He was also responsible for much of the General's former body injuries. He only destroyed the remains of Grievous's body to build the Jedi Killer Cyborg. But Revan's power was beyond what anyone could have foreseen. In fact, many Jedi's claimed Revan to have been born from the Force itself. Even his padawan, a well respected Jedi, said her master was never born into this galaxy. So, who was he? The name itself caused Dooku to shutter in fear. Darth Revan; Dark Lord of the Sith was one of the most brutal and violent Dark Lord's in history in the way of the Sith. He was renowned as the greatest Jedi and Sith Leader. A military tactician and most of all, his power over the force.

Harry cut Dooku's hands off causing Dooku too look stun. Dooku's lightsaber spun in the air before Harry caught it and swung around; cutting Dooku's head off.

Harry stood calmly before Dooku's corpse, trying to sense the other three. He knew at once where they were.

"Why are they always getting themselves into trouble?" Harry sighs. He takes off towards the elevator. It takes him a moment to see the elevators are offline. Calmly using the force, Harry forces the door open. He jumps down and moves calmly down the shaft.

* * *

"Awe, General Kenobi, the Negotiator. We have been expecting you. And… (Cough…Cough) Anakin Skywalker. I was expecting someone with your reputation to be…older."

"General Grievous… you're shorter than I imagine." Anakin replied calmly.

"Jedi scum."

"Anakin, we got a job to do. Try not to upset the good man."

"That wasn't my fault master."

"I look forward to adding your lightsabers to my collection." General Grievous replied placing their lightsabers in his robe.

"Not this time Grievous… and this time, you won't get away." Obi-Wan replied as he called the force pulling his lightsaber to him. He quickly activated it and cut his bonds before cutting Anakin's. Anakin called his lightsabers and destroyed the two pilot droids that were near him.

"Guards destroy them. The rest of you, keep to your stations and keep the ship in orbit."

"All batteries fire, fire." The captain shouted.

Two Republic Cruisers fired upon the Invisible Hand causing the ship to rocket dangerously. Anakin moved towards the chancellor. Before he could swing, the Chancellor flew at Anakin and landed face first. Anakin swung his lightsaber destroying the two droids. Looking down the hall, was Revan. He was running towards them.

"You defeated Dooku?" Anakin asked.

"Killed him." Harry replied activated his yellow lightsaber. He jumps into the action slaying the droids. Grievous took one look at him and narrowed his eyes dangerously. He grabbed one of the staff's activating its electric current. He pulled out a lightsaber and move towards Revan.

"Grand General Revan. I have waited for you for so long. Today, you'll die and it will be by my hands." Grievous replied.

"You are very foolish Grievous." Harry stated.

Grievous looked around and realize he was indeed alone; Anakin and Obi-Wan were flanking him from his sides. Grievous deactivates his lightsaber before he hurled the staff into the window.

"You lose Grand General." Grievous relies as the jump out. Harry immediately use the force to block the window but was unable to stop the ship from being suck into Coruscant atmosphere.

"All escape pods have been launch."

"Grievous."

"Close the emergency blast windows. I can't keep this up." Harry growled out.

Anakin push a button and the three Jedi's look around.

"No escape pods. Our only option is to fly this bucket." Harry replied as he settles himself in the chair.

"Well Anakin?"

"Well what?"

"Can you fly this?"

"Due to the circumstances… I would say buckle in. Open all air-flaps, close the engines. Reverse thrusters." Obi-Wan and Revan obeyed as Anakin took the controls.

"Hyla, bring you and your squad to Grievous's ship. Escort us to the planet."

"Understood master." Hyla replied in. Several ARC-170's along with a Jedi interceptor fly alongside the Invisible Hand.

"We are entering the atmosphere." Anakin replied. A loud noise disturb them before they look at Anakin.

"We lost something." Anakin stated.

"Not to worry, we are still flying half a ship." Obi-Wan replied.

"That makes things easier." Harry mutters. The ship burn and was falling apart as they enter the plant space.

"We got fire ships approaching, on the right and left." Obi-Wan replied.

"Landing platform, dead ahead." Harry replied.

"We are coming in too hot." Anakin stated as he tried to control the ship.

Harry closed his eyes, put his hand up and used the force to control the ships speed.

"Were slowing down, we are going to make it." Anakin replied.

"Master Revan?" Obi-Wan asked.

The ship came to a harsh thud as it landed on the platform.

"I'm not doing that again." Harry stated. R2 beep in agreement.

"Another happy landing." Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

Revan step down followed by the Chancellor. Waiting for them were several Senator's and Jedi's.

"Chancellor Palpatine; are you alright." Mace Windu asked in a false sense of concern in his voice.

"Yes, thanks to your Jedi's. Master Revan killed Count Dooku. But General Grievous manage to escape."

"General Grievous is a coward. He will do what he does best and that's run." Mace Windu replied.

"I assure you my friends, the Senate will keep voting to continue the war until General Grievous has been caught."

"Then the Jedi Council will continue to hunt General Grievous." Mace Windu replied.

"You can escort the Chancellor back. I'm returning to the temple."

Harry turns around towards the transports to see Senator Amidala and Anakin embracing each other in the shadows. Harry said nothing but got on a transport.

* * *

"We have searched all republic space, but General Grievous isn't anywhere." Master Ki-Adi Mundi reported.

"Hiding in the outer rim he is." Yoda replied.

"Find him, I will. He cannot hide from me long. Without Count Dooku, the Confederation is going to be destroyed. Their military isn't as strong as it once was. Nor do they have us outnumber anymore. If anything, the war should already be over." Harry stated.

"More behind this war, then there seems." Yoda replied.

"Dooku is dead, yet the power of the dark side hasn't dwindled. If anything, it's gotten stronger and blinding us." Harry replied.

"I agree. The Dark Side has been moving against the Republic and it doesn't seem to be stopping." Mace Windu stated.

Harry deactivated the transmission and looked at his fellow Jedi's.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi." Harry replied.

"What do you mean?" Mace Windu asked.

"Do not, trust the clones." Harry replied.

"Oh, a disturbance in the force, you feel?"

"No, the darkness is clouding our force sensing abilities. We cannot see well. But what made me not trust the clones is because of a single move that was made. I think this whole war, is a trap."

"A trap? A trap of what?"

"Chancellor Palpatine has been gaining more and more power. What if he is behind the war? What if, he is the one that is pulling all the strings? The problem isn't the apprentices we keep destroying. The problem is to find the master. The more this war drags on, the more I'm thinking Palpatine is the Sith Lord. We need to catch him in the act. He is also very unhappy that the Jedi controls the army through the Senate. He has no say in the matter. This war is the perfect excuse to not only thin out our weaken numbers, but leave them trap." Harry replied.

"Yet, many clones give their lives to protect us."

"I must confuse something master, during the battle of Kamino, I stole several things from the Kaminoans, including their clone technique. I wanted to know, more about the army. It seems to me, that it was Count Dooku that ordered the creation of the Clone Army." Harry stated.

"This is disturbing." Mace Windu replied.

"What if this war, is too weaken our fighting capabilities. Once the war comes to an end we could be trap by not one, but two forces."

"Two armies… were fighting for the same person. If we are caught between them… many lives, the Jedi's will lose." Yoda stated.

"I've issued a secret code. However, I don't think Anakin should know. I'm also going through a lot of our data; I'm going to copy them before I delete them."

"Why take a action, Master Revan."

"Because Anakin and Palpatine are getting too close. If Palpatine manages to pursue Anakin to join him, then the Jedi Order could be in trouble. What worries me, is if Palpatine will get through to Anakin using his wife." Harry replied.

The two Jedi Masters eyed Harry for a bit.

"So they did get married."

"His affair with Senator Amidala is well known, even if he is too blind to see it. I think they both are. But, because of this, Palpatine will do what he can to get Anakin to join him. He won't try to get me, I'm too loyal to the Jedi and Republic. Anakin however, will do what he can for himself. He sees himself greater than any Jedi. That's mostly due to Palpatine's influence on him."

"Agreed, we must keep Anakin in the dark as much as possible. If the Chancellor tends to use Anakin the best he can, then he cannot know what we do."

"Palpatine's trust, we do not. But trust the clones, answer you have not."

"Because of their training and programming. They are to obey the highest command given to them. In this case, Palpatine who has almost the highest command of the Republic. The Jedi Council is a stepping stone. It's also a threat to Palpatine. When the war comes to an end, only then, will he strike at us."

"Then we must prepare."

"I have issued a code already, to every Jedi. Specific instructions that they should do in case the worse should happen. We must also have several shuttles ready on standby in case the Jedi Temple needs to be evacuated."

"This has been our home." Mace Windu replied.

"If he moves, he will have the entire army of clones behind him. We cannot stop that many clones. The order must survive. The code is Phoenix. Head to Nar Shadda. Ask for Vogga the Hutt and state you're going as pilots, smugglers or guards. If necessary head to Council of Neutral Systems." Harry replied.

"A Hutt, you trust the lives of the order in the hands of a Hutt?"

"Vogga is different from Jabba. While he acts similar, Vogga knows good business for him when he sees it. He knows, if the Jedi Order is gone, a tyrant will destroy his business. Not to mention he owes me a life debt." Harry stated.

"Understood. When the time is right, move we will."

"But to defeat this Darth Sideous and his army, we cannot."

"Not yet." Harry stated.

"You are hiding something else."

Harry pulled out a hologram and a strange space station appeared.

"This is… the Star Forge. The source of power to Darth Revan; Lord of the Sith nearly four thousand years ago. I am searching for it myself. Knowing, full well, I would need it one day."

"The Star Forge is very powerful, also uses the Dark Side of the Force. You're saying, we should use it?" Mace Windu asked.

"Do you have another suggestion how we can face an army with over a million troops?" Harry asked. Mace Windu stayed silent.

"Trust you, we do. But, careful you must be."

"When the end of the war comes, arrest Chancellor Palpatine if he does not give up his power. If that fails, I will issue the order for all Jedi to flee." Harry replied.

"Very well, we cannot see an alternative."

"The other reason, why I don't trust the clone, is because of Jango Fett. A fatal move by the Chancellor." Harry replied.

"What move?"

"If Jango Fett was to help create the Clone Army, why would he be fighting for the Separatist?" Harry asked. Neither Jedi Masters had an answered.

* * *

"You're late." Obi-Wan replied as closed the holograms.

"I'm sorry master, I have no excuse."

"I know. You miss the outer rims report. In short, things are going very well. Master Revan's FireStorm Operation is going as plan. The Seperatist are on the verge of defeat."

"That's good."

"Though that's not why you were called down here." Obi-Wan stated as they slowly walk the halls of the Jedi Temple.

"It's not?"

"Be careful of your friend Palpatine."

"Why would you say that? What's going on?"

"Chancellor Palpatine has requested your presence."

"What for?"

"He would not say."

* * *

Harry walk past the guards and into the room. Senator Chuchi was sitting along with several other Senators. No one notice him so he calmly remains in the shadows, listening to what was going on.

"Governors, since when did systems were appointed Governors to rule over them instead of the Senate."

"Since this morning. Our new 'Supreme' Chancellor has decreed that we Senator's our unfit to make decisions on our planets." Senator Bail Organa replied.

"I can't believe this is happening. Chancellor Palpatine was my mentor when I was Queen back on Naboo. I can't believe he would do something like this." Senator Amidala.

"The Jedi's have been on edge since the war started. Mostly around the Chancellor and his decisions." Senator Chuchi stated.

"The Jedi's have also crushed many of his actions against several planets. Remember when Revan refused to order the clone army to attack and occupy Mandalore? Chancellor Palpatine nearly was kick out of office."

"Or when the Zilla beast was set loose. Revan declared Marshall Law and leak that Chancellor Palpatine let it loose on purpose."

"I think the Jedi are suspicious of the Chancellor."

"We can't let the Jedi do all the work. These actions are outrageous. Amendment after Amendment are being destroyed."

"I agree. If Chancellor Palpatine refuse to see action… then we will fight for it."

"Fight? What do you mean Senator?"

"Excuse me, I'm not trying to sound like a Seperatist."

"Bail… We are not Seperatist. We are loyalist, those who are trying to preserve democracy and protect the republic." Senator

"We cannot approach the Chancellor without the backing of the Jedi's."

"I wish to ask the help of one Jedi." Senator Amidala

"Be as that may Senator, I've already called a Jedi to meet us here." Senator Chuchi replied.

"Who did you ask Senator?"

"She asked me to come." Harry replied stepping forward.

'_Looks like there could be a rebellion going on against Chancellor Palpatine. No doubt he is aware but doesn't know who they are.'_

"Master Revan, when did you get in here?"

"I've been here for quite some time." Harry stated.

"What do you suggest?"

"Get as many Senator's behind you to vote Palpatine out of office. He is up to something and he covers his track well. He has an agenda, and he is hiding something that he doesn't want people to know."

"If he doesn't step down?"

"If General Grievous is destroyed and he refuses still, then he will be arrested as a traitor to the Republic."

"You have suspicion against him."

"Yes we do. We have not trusted Palpatine nor have we've made any attempts to hide that fact. With the war so close, I fear for the republic's future. In fact, I sense another war on the horizon soon approaching." Harry stated.

This made the senator's uneasy.

Harry felt his comlink go off.

"This is Revan."

"Master Revan, return to the council chambers immediately. A situation has a risen that needs all council members in attendance at once."

"I'm on my way." Harry replied.

"If you excuse my departure." Harry stated as he turns and left.

* * *

In the Council Chambers Master Windu just finish telling Harry what the Chancellor just did. Harry took his seat.

"This is an aggressive move. A direct challenge made to us." Harry replied.

"I agree. I say we should deny him a seat on the council."

"Perhaps not. We need someone to give us information on the Chancellor's dealings."

"Give him the mission? Master, it's far too much, even for Anakin." Obi-Wan protest.

"We need to know the Chancellor's movements. He is far too careful around the Jedi and Senator's. He also is close to Anakin. Even though I don't like it, we must use this friendship to find out what the Chancellor is up to." Revan stated.

"I agree."

"Then you will tell him this." Harry stated giving Obi-Wan a pad.

The door opens and Anakin walk in.

"Forgive my intrusion my masters, but Chancellor Palpatine; just appointed me as his personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Every Jedi master could see that he was trying to look too please with himself, but it was too obvious.

"Unsettling this move is, by the Chancellor. Very Disturbing." Yoda replied.

"An insult if you ask me." Harry states.

"I understand."

"You are on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." Mace Windu replied.

"What? How can you do this? This is unfair." Anakin burst out as the Jedi Master turn to look at one another.

"Anakin, control yourself." Harry snapped. Anakin fell silence at once. Harry merely jester his hand towards the empty seat and Anakin took a seat.

"As unsettling this move is, we must ask… is this a move by the Chancellor… or by the person in the shadows?" Revan asked.

"Darth Sidious no doubt wants control of the Republic. The only question that remains is who is he?" Master Ki-Adi Mundi replied.

"Agree. This movement is to get an aggressive response to us. He wants us to react violently towards the Chancellor."

"Should we report this to the Senate?"

"Why bother? Everything is now in Chancellor Palpatine's office. Since they are going there, Darth Sidious is also being aware of our movements. It's hard to conceal the Republic's movements from him." Revan replied.

"Any luck finding out his identity?" Mace Windu asked.

"The search that has taken me thirteen years has narrowed down to several suspects. Unless we catch them in communications with the Seperatist or they reveal themselves as the Sith Lord, then we can't do much." Revan stated.

"There is also troubling news. The droids have attack the Wookies on their homeworld of Kashyyyk." Master Ki-Adi Mundi reported.

"Go I will. Good relations with the Wookies I have." Yoda replied.

"I also got something to report. In my mediation, I felt a slight disturbance in the outer rim. General Grievous is hiding in Utapau." Revan reported.

"He won't stay there for long. We must move quickly if we are to secure him."

"I think the most experience should go." Master Mundi asked.

"Agreed." Revan nodded.

"Then it's settle. Master Kenobi will take the 212th Attack Battalion to Utapau. Master Yoda will take his forces to Kashyyyk. Master Revan will return to space to monitor our defense." Master Windu stated.

"May the Force be with you all."

* * *

General Grievous move quickly to the main communication and press a few buttons before he took the position of a deep bow.

"General Grievous, this may be my last transmission. Revan is watching my every move. I suggest you move the Council immediately to Mustafar. The Republic force are gathering again and will soon strike."

"Yes my lord. But the loss of Count Dooku."

"He's death was a necessary loss. Soon I shall have a new apprentice… one far younger and more powerful."

* * *

"What short of nonsense is this? Put me on the council and not make me a master? It's never been done in the history of the Jedi Order. It's insulting." Anakin shouted as the Jedi's look at one another.

"Oh calm down Anakin. You've been given a great honor. To be on the council at your age has rarely happen before."

"Revan got on the council much younger than I." Anakin countered.

"That's because Revan showed great leadership and save many of Jedi's lives at Geonosis. He also is very mature. The fact of the matter is, you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council is starting to feel more than ever on edge since the Chancellor is interfering in Jedi affairs."

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the council."

"But it's what you wanted. Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine has seemed too have paid off."

"It has nothing to do with this." Anakin counter.

"The only reason why the Council approved of your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you."

"And?"

"Anakin, I'm on your side, I didn't want to put you in this situation." Obi-Wan replied. Anakin came to a stop.

"What situation?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath.

"The Council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up too."

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor. That's treason."

"We are at war Anakin."

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment while we were in session."

"Because this assignment cannot be on recorded." Harry replied behind them.

The two look at him.

"May I have a word with you Anakin, alone?" Obi-Wan bowed and left.

Revan and Anakin walk side by side.

"Forgive me, Anakin. Because of this war, I have been putting myself ahead of you and unable to have a decent conversation with you."

"You've been busy."

"Yes, but that is still no excuse. The Council expects much from me. So they gave me a lot of power. Not something I truly wanted, but took because I knew I would be able to save lives."

"Can I ask why I'm being assigned to an assignment that makes do something against the Jedi Code and the Republic. Against a mentor and a friend."

"I need you to understand something Anakin. Please don't rush to rash thoughts without fully understanding the situation. Thirteen years ago, during the Invasion of Naboo, someone was control the shadows of the Trade Federation. On the planet, I track a strange coded transmission the night before the battle. I track the source to Coruscant. I reported my discovery to the Council and I was given an assignment off record, to find out the mysterious person working with the Trade Federation. While the person tried to keep off the grid, I track the signal from the Senate building. Since the start of the war I was given absolute control of the Army by the council. For good reason… so I can continue my mission. Darth Sidious, knows I'm closing in on his identity, and when I find him, he will be defeated. He is also behind the Assignation attempts on Senator Amidala. Nutt Gunroy has been acting on his orders. Shortly before the invasion, I again got a lock on the signal of Darth Sidious as he sent out a transmission. I got very close to a source and area. Chancellor Palapatine's office."

"That's obscure." Anakin called out.

"I don't want to think the Chancellor is in league with our enemies and the Sith. Truth be told, I'm taking every precaution. If it's not the Chancellor, then it's someone near the Chancellor. Controlling him, manipulating him. If we are to defeat our enemy, then we must destroy Sidious. Otherwise, everyone will die." Revan replied.

"I don't like this. Why don't you do it?"

"Because Sidious is on guard whenever I interfere as is any Jedi. But you, the Chancellor trust you. We are hoping you may find him, or cause him to lower his guard to reveal himself. This is the best chance we've got. I will also give you a warning. Darth Sidious has taken a personal interest in you. I have sense this and he will use whatever leverage he can against you. Be on guard. And be careful what the Chancellor tells you. They could be the words of Darth Sidious himself. This is the most dangerous assignment you've ever had to endure. Anakin, there will be a high chance that Darth Sidious could be near you. I shall have to warn as well. If you discover him, do not engage. Dooku was a powerful Jedi, yet he submitted to Darth Sidious. Meaning, he is more powerful and skilled than Dooku was. Gather what skilled Jedi's you can and confront him. Only with his capture or death, will this war truly be over." Revan replied.

"That's a lot to take in."

"I know, I wouldn't have asked you but I could see no other way to find him. I love you as my brother Anakin, and it pains me to ask you to do this."

* * *

"Anakin is a little spectacle but as agreed to his assignment." Revan reported on the transport as Yoda was riding on his shoulder.

"I don't like it, putting those two together. It's too dangerous. I don't trust him." Mace Windu replied.

"With all do respect Master, could he not be the chosen one? Is he not to defeat the Sith and bring balance to the force?" Obi-Wan stated.

"So the prophecy foretold."

"A prophecy misread could have been."

"He will not let me down. He never has." Obi-Wan replied.

"I hope right, you are." Yoda replied.

"None the less, we need to watch the Senate building and his movements."

When they got there Obi-Wan walk off to talk with Anakin while Revan walk towards the wookie group and the clone commanders.

* * *

"You're going to need me on this one master." Anakin replied.

"Oh I agree. But most likely this will end up as a wild banshee chase." Obi-Wan replied.

"Master, I've disappointed you. I haven't been very appreciated of your training. I've been arrogant, and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the council." Anakin replied. Obi-Wan smiled.

"You are strong and wise Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have train you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could hope to be. But you must be patience Anakin; it won't be long before the Council will make you a Jedi Master." Obi-Wan replied.

Obi-Wan left to leave.

"Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you."

"Good bye old friend, may the Force be with you." Obi-Wan replied. Obi-Wan walk down the ramp towards his flagship.

"That is what the Council looks for in you, in order for you to become a Jedi Master." Harry replied as Anakin turn around to see him standing there.

"You showed maturity and responsibility. Do not hate the Council Anakin, in time you could be just as grumpy as Master Windu. He has been on the Council for a long time. I myself don't think I can be on the Council much longer before I turn out to be like Master Windu. You saw your weakness, and understood them. You keep this up, and before the war is over, you may be a Jedi Master Anakin." Harry replied. Anakin said nothing. Revan calmly walk away and vanish within the shadows of the building.

* * *

Harry woke up and sat on the side of the bed. He was sweating and feeling uneasy.

"What is it?" Senator Riyo Chuchi asked as she was woken by his movement.

"The Dark Side is growing stronger. I cannot see any light in the force at all. I fear the Sith will soon control the Galactic Republic. If that happens, there will not be any Jedi left."

Riyo sat up and press her head against Harry's back.

"You'll find a way. You always do."

"The Republic will fall. I'm not sure how well you can last without my presence here. You're people are near the outer-rim, when the time comes, and I return to known space, will you be able to support me?"

"We will follow you. Are you sure civil war will follow?"

"Most likely. My visions are getting cloudy as I use the force, so I'm using facts in front of me."

"What will become of us?" She asked.

"We will be separated. But not forgotten. If the Jedi fall, and the Republic, then I will take what Jedi's I can and head to the unknown regions."

"You will come back?"

"Only when I know I can challenge Palpatine's army with an army of my own."

"I pray that day never comes."

Harry turns around and kisses the young Senator on the lips. He lean forwards pressing his weight on the young woman. She gave a cry as Harry enters her again. While the two were lovers and did have a secret affair, they knew their time together was at an end.

* * *

Harry was in the shadows of the Jedi library. His own personal asteroid droid was storing all the Jedi information into his secret memory bank. He was also gathering all the holocons and the crystals for information. His insides were screaming at him, danger was in the air and the Jedi would be no more. He was only thankful, he took steps years ago. He would be ordering the Jedi's to be evacuating and to abandon the Republic. Darth Sidious had one the first round… but Harry knew as did Palpatine, the war wasn't over.

Harry put the last holocon into a bag and handed it to a fellow Jedi before he went to the security center. Tears rolled down his chin as he watches.

"Rise Lord Vader. Today, will be a new day, a new order. Once more the Sith will rule the Galaxy, and we shall have… peace."

"Yes, my master." Anakin replied.

"Commander Cody, the time has come… execute Order 66."

* * *

A/N - Sorry it took so long. As you can see, some of the story line if from Revenge of the Sith with my own twist involved. Anakin still fell to the Dark Side, can he be saved? Find out in the next chapter: Fallen Knight

I'm going to try and get the next one up as soon as possible.


	6. Fallen Knight of Order 66

**Prophecy of the Chosen One's**

A/N – I'm surprise nobody really seem bothered by Harry's love affair with Senator Riyo Chuchi from Pantoria. Well, here is the fall of the Jedi and the rise of the Sith along with the New Order. What will be Anakin's and Harry's fate? Will any Jedi survive from Harry's plan to get the Jedi order out from Palpatine's new reign of terror?

Hello – Talking

_Hello _– Thinking

[Hello] – Alien/Foreign language.

**Chapter 6: Fallen Knight of Order 66**

A lone Victory II Battle-Ship was soaring over coruscant space. On board the bridge, was Revan along with several other Jedi's. They watch as Anakin lead the 501st Legion into the temple killing any Jedi and staff that were inside. Harry felt he should have stayed, but many Jedi Masters and Jedi Knight beg him to leave while they would sacrifice themselves to hold out as long as they could to ensure that many Jedi's and the future of the Republic and Order would survive. Harry knew he didn't want to, but in order to avoid suspicion away from the Sith, he had to leave behind so many Jedi's. Including the younglings. He only could silently pray that the younglings would survive.

"Master, we are clear." Hyla replied.

"Get us out of here, Hyla." Harry replied in a small voice. Hyla could not blame her master for feeling so weak. He devoted himself to the Jedi cause, to the Republic. He was force to leave behind so many Jedi's, Jedi's he swore to give his life too. But the Jedi's knew he must survive.

"Coordinates set. Very well, launch _Phoenix_" Hyla orders.

Harry took one last look at the temple.

"I will return." Harry promise in a low voice. Phoenix disappeared into hyperspace away from the clone army and into an unknown location.

* * *

Like Harry, Yoda too sense a great disturbance in the force and could hear the cries of his Jedi's, many of them were his students. Luckily, the clones haven't receive the order to kill him.

"Wookies causalities, too high they are. Retreat they must. All clones, advance they should." Yoda replied to his clone captain.

"Yes sir." The captain got on his comlink and repeated the order. The Clone Marshal Commander walks forward and nodded towards the captain. The moment they raised their weapon, Yoda attack, swinging his lightsaber killing both of them at once.

* * *

"Master, a runner blockade… looks like Senator Organa's."

"Intercept them in hyperspace now. Contact to the lower hanger." Harry orders.

"Stand by tractor beam. Now." Hyla orders. The Phoenix tractor beam took hold of Tantive IV ship.

"Send a transmission that _the shadow_ wishes to speak with Senator Organa."

"Yes master." Hyla replied as she got on comlink sending a message to the ship.

"Have you got them lock in the lower hanger?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm heading down there now."

**Tanntive IV**

"Captain, what happen?" Bail Organa asked as the ship was sent out of hyperspace.

"A republic battleship. Looks like… a Victory Class II."

"We are heavily out gun." Someone mutters.

"They got us in their tractor beam. We can't break free." Captain Antilles reported.

"Sir, I'm receiving a transmission from the ship. Odd, the ship's name is Phoenix. It says, the captain of this ship who serves you in the shadows wishes to speak with you Senator Organa." The Lt. replied.

"I don't like this sir, it could be a trap."

"Shadow is the key word. And only one person use that word with me. Ask them if we can come aboard."

"Yes sir."

"Your Excellency, is that wise?"

"I believe so. I'm sure I know who it is."

"Permission has been granted. The captain will be meeting us in the lower deck."

Senator Organa and his party all move towards the exit of the ship.

The door open and Revan was standing there along with several other Jedi's.

"Master Revan, thank the force you survived."

"Senator Organa, please to see you. Come, we can talk as we walk."

"Master Revan, I saw thousand of clone troopers storm the temple."

"I know, I tried to take as many I could, but most of them stayed behind to sacrifice themselves to help our escape. I couldn't bring as many younglings as I like."

"How did you gain control of the battle cruiser?"

"This battle cruiser was destroyed nearly six months ago. I had it fix. When it was finish I secretly moved it near the Jedi Temple but had no clones around it. I have also been secretly stacking several items I will need in case I had to start a rebellion against Palpatine."

"You've been planning this."

"Against the actions that Palpatine has been making, one needed to be more prepare." Harry stated. Harry removed some sheets that were hiding something.

"Cloning tanks?"

"I stole these three years ago after the battle of Kamino. I know we will need these. In order to create an army of our own."

"Ingenious. Master Revan, what do you propose our next move should be?"

"I'm heading to Kashyyyk to pick up Master Yoda and the other Jedi's that were station there. After that, we are heading to a secret medical facility. Some Kamino's are there and will be helping us."

"Kamino's?"

"Not all the Kamino's trusted Count Dooku when he first approached the planet. When the deal was made, a small group left and formed a hidden medical facility. I discovered them, and convince them what I gave them was the point of the war. While they are interested in a few credits, they know they need an army to regain their profits. And the best way for that is… another war. Something we will have to do. We cannot allow Palpatine to rule the Galaxy and bring the Order of the Sith."

"Master, we got several starships that belong to Master Secua, Master Offee and a couple of others." Hyla replied on a loud speaker.

"Let them board through the deck."

"Yes master."

Several starfighters flew in and the hanger doors closed at once. A small emergency lifepod was also found amongst the starships.

"Master Yoda… it's good to see you." Harry replied.

"Glad to you see you, I am." Yoda replied. Harry kneeled down and Yoda climb on his shoulder.

"Kind to me, you are."

"Master, you were there for me, when no one else was." Harry replied.

"What should be our next course of action?" Senator Organa asked.

"After the medical facility, we are heading to a hidden world in the Unknown Regions. I have the locations, and the only one who does."

"Keeping that information to yourself, are you. Wise this is… our Senator allies, know our location, they cannot."

"I agree." Bail Organa replied. Harry nodded.

"In due time, we will tell you the location. Right now, it's not wise to know the location. The hidden medical facility I will tell you. It will be a safe heaven and will be use as a temporary headquarters. It's well hidden, in a asteroid field. Almost impossible to find. Hide this cruiser we will. I have installed along with the help of my apprentice an anti-gravity shield to slowly move the asteroids away from the ships so we won't get it. Its name is Polis Massa." Harry replied.

"Master, Master Kenobi is approaching in General Grievous starship."

"Thank you Hyla."

"We are also approaching Polis Massa."

"When you return to Coruscant, keep a low head and go along with the Chancellor. The one thing that remains is a voting session if he wishes to control the planet. I think there is no doubt that Alderaan will deny and challenge the Palpatine. Don't do things that will threaten war between you and the republic. You have many supporters. But you have no army. Your planetary defensives are not enough to hold out an all out assault from the Clone Army."

"Understood. I'll relay this information to my allies on Coruscant."

"Tell them we plan to strike back, in hiding and regaining our strength we are. We can use Polis Massa as a secret meeting area. It's well beyond Palpatine's reach. Do not mention anything to anyone after you tell your comrades. Only give them the coordinates in secret. Make sure, they vow to secrecy. We cannot let them careless just to tell anyone."

"Agreed."

The Phoenix move passes the asteroid field. For a moment they got nothing but rocks floating around them but they reach a large asteroid where a large hanger open up and swallowed the Victory II Cruiser, hiding it. The Tantive IV was orbiting the asteroid facility.

"Shut down your communications and keep your power down to a minimum. Only use the emergency power. Keep a close eye on the key word and for those that are coming." Harry replied.

"Understood Master Revan."

Tantive IV went past the asteroid field and hyperspace slowly towards Coruscant.

"Are you sure Master Revan? That this is wise." Senator Organa asked the small Jedi strike team that was assembled.

"I sense something on the planet. Do not fear Senator, your safety and our discovery will not happen."

"We are receiving a message from the Chancellor's office sire."

"Send it through." Bail replied.

"Senator Organa, the Supreme Chancellor request your presence at a special session of congress." The Vice Chairman Mas Amedda replied.

"I will be there." Senator Organa answered nervously.

"He'll be expecting you." Vice Chairmen replied before the transmission ended.

"Could be a trap." Bail stated to the Jedi's.

"No I don't think so. The Chancellor cannot control the thousands of star systems without the keeping the Senate intact." Obi-Wan replied.

"If a special session of congress their is. Easier for us, entering the Jedi Temple, will be." Yoda stated.

"Halt, who goes there?" A clone trooper replied a hooded figure walking towards them.

Harry merely toss something towards the clones as it fell at their feet. They stared at the carve shape mask of Jango Fett's helmet.

"It's Revan." One shouted.

Harry pulled out two lightsabers, as they hummed lightly. A yellow and purple glow filled the area he stood.

"Blast him." The clone captain shouted.

Harry merely looks up, though the clones could not see his face, as it was hidden in the shadow of his hood. He could sense his fellow Jedi's stepping forward and activating their own lightsabers.

Harry merely stepped forward, knowing the battle was over and the clones were heavily out match.

Yoda killed the last clone. Harry walked forward and merely flips his lightsaber to his back reflecting the blaster bolt to a wounded trooper.

The Jedi's enter the temple.

* * *

Harry thought he seen things that would sicken him. But to see the life of younglings so young taken from them, he was angry and wanted to kill the one responsible. He knew, and he knew he should have stopped him sooner.

"I have change the code and given a location for all surviving Jedi's to stay away from the capital and to the heart of the underworld." Obi-Wan replied.

"For the clones, to discover the recalibrations, a long time it will take."

The small group walks away and towards the security codes.

"Wait, masters. There is something I must know."

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain you will find." Yoda warned.

"I must know the truth."

The other Jedi's were curious as well. Harry knew already, he turn away as the security recording began to play. The other watches in horror, as Anakin Skywalker fought alongside the clones and slaughter the younglings.

"I can't watch anymore." Obi-Wan stated.

"Destroy the Sith, we must." Yoda replied.

"Send me to kill the Empire. I will not kill Anakin" Obi-Wan stated.

"No, for you, I want you to watch over Senator Amidala. The Emperor will be targeting her. It's how he got to Anakin. Take her to the hidden Facility. I sense she is in great danger. Yoda will take on the Emperor. I will take on Anakin. I'm the only one here who is truly capable of defeating him. I may be able to reach out to him faster. Everyone else, return to Tantive IV and until you return to the facility." Harry replied.

Harry enters a small cruiser with his padawan and the two of them flies off towards Mustafar.

* * *

"Mustafar Master, should I land?"

"No, I'm going to jump out. Also, send this live to every hologram out there. I want the new Empire to watch his beloved new apprentice get defeated." Harry replied.

Hyla nodded and began to open the hatch while sending the transmission out live into the senate building and for every citizen to see.

Harry jump out and landed calmly on the platform. Anakin came out, and merely stood a few feet away from Anakin.

Hyla looked down upon her master and grew worried. She knew he was the best Jedi out there. But her attatchment was far to great.

For the citizen, they were getting a rare treat. Everyone knew Revan, but the screen said Revan was going to battle a Sith Lord on the Mustafar System.

"Get my shuttle ready. I sense Lord Vader is endanger." Palpatine replied.

"Yes master."

"How could you Anakin? You were my brother. Why would you join the Sith?" Harry called out. Many people gasp out loud.

"Don't lecture me. You have always been trying to hinder my strength Revan. For someone who criticize the Sith, you sure dress like one." Anakin called back.

"I am not the one killing younglings and fellow Jedi's. Anakin, you should know, the Sith will only end up destroying each other. Betrayal is the way of the Sith." Harry shouted.

"Your either my enemy and I will destroy you. Or become my ally as my slave." Anakin called out.

"Arrogance, thrust for power and dealing in absolute. Only a Sith deals with these things. I will only tell you, I will stop you as long as you're a Sith."

"You can try." Anakin sneered. He pulls out his lightsaber and leaps into air attacking Harry. Harry merely used the force and shoved Anakin away, crashing dangerously close to the edge. Harry leaps forward activating his lightsaber. Anakin block it with his own lightsaber and sent a kick to Harry's side. Harry merely caught his foot and sent him sailing towards the door. Anakin quickly got up, but Harry soon attack using speed.

Anakin, realizing that Revan was using his third special lightsaber form. Anakin switch to Jaapad and quickly gain the upper hand. Revan gave a front kick causing Anakin to slide against the door. Harry walked forward and switch to his second form. The form only known as Kator. Revan attack switching his lightsaber between hands, along with changing hands forms. Anaking knew at once, he was in trouble. He switches to Makashi causing 'Revan' jumps back knowing his three forms weakness were expose. He could no longer be on the attack.

"As expect, you're better than I at lightsaber combat." Harry replied as he steps back in the room. Harry took a deep breath and went into a stance that causes everyone to question the stance.

"What are you doing now?"

"While I was well known for making three forms. What I kept secret, even from the council… was this form; the Fourth Form. The Way… of the Jedi." Harry replied. He calmly attacks Anakin who parries the front attack. Harry's lightsaber however, reach Anakin's face and nearly takes out Anakin's eye.

Anakin screams as he backs away. His right eye was bleeding and everyone could see a lightsaber burn on his face.

Harry attack again and Anakin kept receiving wounds from 'Revan'. Anakin took a bad hit but grabbed Harry and the two were struggling to overpower the other.

Before everyone's eyes, Anakin was blasted away from 'Revan and he landed on the control system. Harry threw his lightsaber at Anakin causing Anakin to leap away. Harry leaps forward kicking Anakin down.

Anakin seeing his opponent weaponless made to strike him down. But to his amazement, as to everyone who was watching. 'Revan' caught Anakin's lightsaber with his bare hands.

Harry kick Anakin away from him causing him to land outside on the pillars. Harry summons his lightsaber towards him and attack Anakin once again.

Harry leap towards the top of the pillar with Anakin behind him. The pillar lost its support cables and fell into the molting lava. The two swung as the lava exploded around them. Neither able to gain the upper hand. With the lava close to falling over a lavafall, Harry leap off towards the near ground. Anakin followed but was unable to make it to land. Instead he fell on onto a repulsor platform.

Harry calmly deactivates his lightsaber.

"Anakin, it's over. I have the high grounds. The only way to get up here is to enter the lava." Harry called out.

"You under estimate my power." Anakin challenged.

"No Anakin, it is you who has underestimated my power. If you attack again, I will cripple you." Harry shouted.

Anakin didn't listen but instead leap trying to get behind 'Revan's' back. Revan quickly responded and perform a Sai on Anakin, taking out his legs. Anakin rolled dangerously close to lava.

"You swore you would destroy the Sith. Bring balance to the Force, not leave it and the galaxy in darkness. Defend those who couldn't be defended. You were my brother Anakin, I love you more than any Jedi in the order. That's why I shield you from the being expelled from the Jedi Order. I never thought you would do this to your own family. If you survive, I will see you again, but I won't spare your life." Harry called out. He's face was in tears. He removes his helmet and throws the mask into the lava.

Harry stood there as the lava claim Anakin, creating more scars than ever. Harry called Anakin's lightsaber to him.

"Cut the transmission, pick me up." Harry replied.

"Yes master." Hyla replied. The small cruiser arrived near orbit and Harry leap onto the deck.

"Any word from our allies?" Harry asked his former student.

"Our Senator allies are meeting us at the Medical Facility. The Council of Neutral Systems will also be meeting us there. Where are we going after that master?"

"To a hidden world in the Unknown Regions." Harry answered. "For now, let us return to the medical facility."

Hyla nodded and jump into hyperspace. Moments later, several imperial cruisers appeared.

Harry walk down the ramp and went to a Naboo cruiser that just arrived moments before he did.

"What happen?"

"Don't know. She went into shock at her apartment; I got Captain Typho to bring her at once. Though it took some time to get him to agree." Obi-Wan replied.

"Get her to the medical area, immediately." Senator Organ replied.

"Obi-Wan, Captain Typho, go with her. See that she is alright." Harry advised.

Harry lead Senator Organa to a meeting hall.

Numerous leaders were gathered around.

"Thank you all for coming here." Harry replied.

"We saw what you did to Anakin Skywalker. Hard to believe a boy like that would turn to the Dark Side."

"None the less, we must discuss the growing threat of Palpatine. You cannot remain neutral. However Palpatine will send his army to your systems in hopes to put them into submissions."

"What do you suggest? Go to war? We have no army."

"Not yet. I however have located a secret military facility, that was used by a ancient Sith Lord. Darth Revan, a Jedi and a Sith Lord nearly four thousand years ago. I intend to use this facility to create a new army and use it against the Empire."

"I've already discuss this with the Council. We shall aid you. I also brought with me, several weapons and vehicles that MandalMotors have made. I trust you can find some way to improve them."

"I will see what I can do. For now, I will not tell you the location. When the time comes, we shall return to known space. Into the Unknown Regions we are heading. This facility will be our only contact to the Empire and to the Alliance."

Everyone nodded.

"For now, keep your heads down, and don't start anything aggressive towards the Empire. If there is a threat of invasion, avoid it. Use smugglers from Vogga the Hutt's space." Harry advise.

"Understood Master Revan."

"Master Revan, Senator Amidala has pass away."

"What?" Harry shouted.

"Return we should, to Naboo. For her funeral." Yoda advised.

"It's unwise that a Jedi should be there."

"I will go." Harry stated.

"Master Revan, if the Empire learns you are there. Then Naboo is in great risk."

"My mask is gone, and no one has seen me without my mask on. Only a few people and they will not tell anyone what I look like." Harry replied.

"Alright. Go into your own ships; appear you are coming for your own worlds."

"What of the children?"

"Children?"

"Senator Amidala was pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. Luke and Leia." For a few moments, there was silence. No one was sure what to do.

"I will take the girl. My wife and I have talk about adopting a baby girl. She will be love by us." Senator Organa stated. No one objected.

"And… what of the boy?" Duchess Satine asked.

"To his family we should take him… on Tatooine." Yoda stated.

"No, we do not want a repeat of another rise of Darth Vader. He needs a place where he can be hidden but also stay in touch with his sister. To Naboo I shall take him." Harry stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Senator Amidala sister has two children. They do not pose any threat to the Empire. He will be safe and he can stay in touch with his sister due to the relationship Naboo has with Alderaan." Harry stated.

"Separated they must be." Yoda advised.

"Master that is what caused Anakin to turn. Because we told him to separate from his mother and his love ones. It's a mistake… one I've been fighting against to be allowed in the Jedi Order. We cannot separate them. They are siblings… it would be harsh to deny them the right to be together in any way. We don't have to tell them they are related. Let them grow up for… a possible house alliance between the Organa's and the Naberrie. To ensure there is peace and a strong relationship between the two. Mostly discuss trade routes and you are doing this as a personal favor to Senator Amidala." Harry advised.

"Precaution you are taking. Very well, the boy… to Naboo he may go." Yoda replied.

"I will give him to Sola Naberrie. Jar Jar, I need you to get me an attendance with the leaders of Naboo."

"I will do what I can."

"Keep quiet about it. No word of this can escape this room. For those of you in the mid-rims and the core worlds, keep your heads down. For those near the outer-rim, the moment we return from the unknown regions, it will be safe to declare your alliance." Harry replied. Everyone nodded.

* * *

Harry walks, in his black robes; hood down beside Queen Apailana and Representative Binks. Boss Rugor Nass and Governor Sio Bibble were behind them. Follow by her handmaidens and her guard along with several other senators and rulers from around the galaxy. Many children were crying as were the citizen. This death was a tragic blow. Already, people wanted to know the reason behind her death.

Harry stood there with looking deeply sad. Padme was a good friend. He only wished, he didn't let his mistakes and hope turn a blind towards Anakin's thirst for power.

The funeral was over, but many people were staying behind. Planting flowers, other swearing her killer would pay. Harry walks forward and place his own personal lightsaber next to her.

"I hope one day, your final wish comes true. I pray I won't have to kill my brother again." Harry whispered.

* * *

Harry went to the castle where the Royal Naboo Council Advisors along with Queen Apailana was there. Boss Rugor Noss and Representive Binks were also there. Along with Padme's sister and parents.

"Thank you Jar Jar." Harry replied.

"Dis is nothin' Master Revan."

"Revan? Your Jedi Master Revan?" Apailana ask in shock.

"I am. As you are no doubt aware, my mask has been destroyed when I toss it into the lava. Senator Amidala died, because she saw her husband become the very thing they swore to destroy. She lost the will to the live. Her death is a server blow. However, as much as I like to mourn her death, actions must be taken swiftly and quickly."

"Her husband… you mean to tell me… that Anakin Skywalker is my…"

"Yes." Harry answered quietly.

"He has become a monster. Now threatening the Galaxy. The Jedi that I manage to save, are heading to the Unknown Regions. There we are planning to rebuild a new army. One that will challenge the new Empire and to restore peace to the Galaxy. I ask, do not take any rash actions against the Empire. If Jedi come here, do not keep them. Send them to Nar Shaddaa, using Smugglers working under Vogga the Hutt."

"A Hutt… you trust the lives and our future in the hands of a Hutt."

"Vogga the Hutt is not like Jabba the Hutt. He is somewhat of a friend and owes me a life debt. He also knows a good business deal, including who will threaten his business. Vogga controls Nar Shaddaa trade routes. I've already set some things up and know that several Jedi's will try to make contact. Queen Apailana, do not… take any actions. You can defy the Empire's new rule if you are planning too. However, lie and say this new order is not something Naboo can adapt to quickly and will take time. Do not try to take any actions against the new Empire. I will return, and when I do… I will do everything I can to keep your people safe from any threat of the empire."

Queen Apailana nodded. Harry turns to Sola Naberrie.

"I feel slightly reasonable for the death of your sister. Before she died, she gave birth to twins. The girl will be going to Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. Her name is Leia. The boy, Luke… I give to you." Harry replied revealing a baby boy hidden in his robes. The young lad was asleep peacefully.

Sola cried as she took her nephew.

"When the time is right, their identities must be kept secret. We cannot risk the Sith to discover who they are."

"We shall watch over him, as we did to his mother." Governor Bibble replied.

"I know, when the time is right, I will come back… to train him in the ways of the Jedi."

Everyone nodded.

"Jar Jar, do not speak a word of this to no one. If you need assistance go to Senator Organa or to Senator Mon Mothma before taking any actions. They will help you."

Jar Jar nodded.

"Until we can meet again; everyone should keep their heads down and go silently about this. We Jedi's will also disappear. Until we can return, with a challenge to the Empire. You will also hear, shortly before our disappearance, something tragic will happen to Kamino." Harry replied. He quickly left the royal palace and moved to a cruiser Naboo was presented to him.

* * *

Harry calmly dock with the Phoenix.

"How many are remaining."

"Not many, most of the children are returning home to their families. Others are being accepted by the Senator. It's mostly the masters and some experience Padawans that are staying." Hyla replied.

"And yourself…?"

"I will follow you master. You've been like a father to me."

"Very well. These are the coordinates. Let's go the Lehon System."

The battle cruiser jump into light speed and went to the Lehon System.

* * *

Harry was in his personal room crying. He wasn't able to save as many Jedi as he had hope and planned. Too many were killed. Including many Masters. He could only hope, many more were still alive. He wasn't surprise that some of the survivors turn off their lightsabers in hopes to avoid death. In truth, he would have done the same, but he knew he couldn't. Palpatine wouldn't have stop until every Jedi was dead and the order was crush for good.

"Are you alright?"

"Hello Aayla. No, I feel I should have done something more to stop this. I should have challenge the Emperor myself." Harry replied.

Aayla sat behind him and laid her head on his back.

"You saved many lives. You did the best you could. You put your faith in Master Yoda, but you didn't expect them to be evenly matched. You did everything you could to save Anakin from himself. Even showing him mercy during your duel. Many Jedi's stay behind to fool the Emperor. If we all had vanish, then thousands of star systems would be under invasion."

"I know, still doesn't stop my guilt."

"This system, we are going too, what is it?"

"There is an old Jedi Temple on the planet, with knowledge that puts our temple to shame. But what makes me wanting to go to this temple is a legendary power. The Star Forge."

"The what?"

"The Star Forge. It is combined by the force and by advance technology. It also gives the person who commands it, unlimited amount of troops, ships and resources."

"We could rebuild our strength much faster than we would normally need."

"That is my hope. I have search for this because I can hear the planet calling to me.'

Harry knew Aayla could hear his heart.

"I remember when you first arrived at the temple."

"You were my mentor."

"Now I'm your lover. You've slept with Senator Chuchi didn't you."

"That was a couple of nights ago."

"You're a…."

"Player."

"I guess if that what you call it." Aayla replied as she kiss Harry on the lips. Harry kiss her back and push her down. Aayla was already getting ready for another session of love making.

"Um, Master, I know I shouldn't be interrupting, but we are approaching the system."

"Thanks Hyla." Harry replied. He kiss Aayla's breast and she squealed in delight.

"I better get back to the bridge." Harry replied playing her stomach.

"Awe, let's keep going." Aayla whined.

'_Merlin she can be a child in bed.'_

Harry paused for a moment. That was something he hadn't thought of or said in a long time.

"I have too." Harry whispered. Aayla look up seeing he was tense. She frown knowing something was wrong.

Harry was in the hallway putting on his robe. They were indeed near the system. But his head was pounding. He leans on the wall and could hear someone or something calling to him. Telling him to approach the temple's basement. Whatever it was, it was getting stronger.

"Hyla land near the temple." Harry called on the intercom.

"Master you should see this." Hyla replied back.

Harry got on the bridge to see a strange asteroid field surrounding the planet.

"That asteroid field is giving strange readings." Hyla replied.

"Head there. The temple should be there." Harry replied, ignoring the fact that a metal asteroid field was surrounding the planet.

"Understood master."

"Master Revan, trouble are you?"

"Something on this planet is calling to me. It's giving me a headache Master."

The Phoenix slowly touch down near the Temple and Harry lead the small party into the temple.

"This temple is old. Older than the one at Coruscant." Aayla replied.

Harry squeezed through the entrance and Master Yoda jump on his shoulders.

"I wonder what's here."Ashoka asked.

This way." Harry replied waving his hand and a hidden door opens. Everyone was now looking curious at Harry. Every now and then, he would grab his head. They reach the bottom to see a large empty room.

"Nothing's here. What a waste of time." Ashoka replied.

"Have you've not train in the ways of the Force young one?" A voice replied in front of them. Everyone immediately got on edge as they saw a young woman, appear to be walking through the walk.

"A spirit. You're a ghost…" Harry replied. He paused… what was happening.

The woman smiled.

"You're starting to remember your birth place and your previous life. I'm sorry to say I remove them from you."

"You did what?" Harry shouted.

The force is very mysterious. Every time we come closer to learning more, the more things get confusing. I sense the rise of the Sith but could not see or feel any hope for the future. Then I felt you, you were dying, going to the netherworld. But I could sense just how powerful you were and saw your life through your eyes. I knew, you could save us. I pulled you away from the Netherworld and brought you to Coruscant. Before I did, I rip the knowledge from two Jedi's and place them in you. You became more adapt because I put in, Darth Revan's and his Great General only known as the Jedi Exile tactics and abilities into you."

"Impressive, to reprogram a mind has been heard of. But never been done like this." Obi-Wan stated.

"Dangerous, influence us to name him Revan, you did. Curious, who you are?" Yoda replied.

"You remind me of Master Vandar Tokare. True, my name… is Bastila Shan. Jedi Master of the Old Republic and the wife to Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith."

This caused several of the Jedi to feel uneasy. Bastile merely smiled.

"Rest assure the title only stuck because that is how he was remember. He was Revan, the Prodigal Knight and a redeem man. He left me and our child to find the true Sith. Something that Darth Sidious uses. That is why the council could not sense his true intensions. Because you are not True Jedi's."

"We are not, True Jedi's?" Hyla asked in shock.

"No. there is a true Jedi in a nearby star system, but first, you must reforge the Star Forge. And only you can do it." Bastila replied pointing at Harry.

"What do I have to do?"

"The force flows very powerful here. It's so powerful, it will take years to control the planets will. Or, someone as powerful as you. The test is simple. This room can help rebuild the Star Forge. Whether it will be rebuild to be use for the Dark Side like last time, or you can turn it into the way of the Jedi's. And with it, make it more powerful than before. The choice is yours."

Harry took a deep breath.

"I'll do it."

"Be warned this will be the worse type of test you've ever had to endure. You carried a powerful beast with you. Bring it here. We mostly need it's spirit and it's hide." Bastila replied. Harry nodded as did Yoda.

Moments later, Hyla, Ashoka and Aayla all carried a large piece of the Zilla Beast Hide into the room.

"The Star Forge works by given a strong piece of item to improve its ships, armor and weapons. This beast was strong enough that a lightsaber was unable to cut through it." Bastila asked and everyone nodded.

"Then the Star Forge will be able to with stand any attack given to it." Bastila stated.

"But the Zilla beast is weak against a type of gas." Aayla replied.

"No, it's hide isn't it. Only its skin was. Because it was poison to it as to any of us. It's hide is near indestructible."

"Meaning that all your armor, vehicles and even ships will be nearly impossible to destroy." Bastila answered.

"What next?" Harry asked.

"Contact the force here. I will tell you this, you will either walk out of this as a True Jedi, or as a Sith Lord. Depending on the choice you make. You must confront your inner self, and defeat it. Remove it from yourself." Bastila replied.

"I'm not sure if I can do this."

"I understand. But I have my faith you can. Do something my husband could not do."

"I'm still unsure."

"Do this, get rid of our enemies, and I will help you return home." Bastila promised.

Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"Very well, you got a deal." Harry replied. Harry closed his eyes and connected to the planet force energy.

Harry rose up in the middle of the room and a strange energy surrounded 'Revan' as he was now helpless. Black and White energy surrounded him.

"So it begins." Bastila whispers.

* * *

A/N - Who saw this coming? Bastila Shan interfering in Harry's life and now, is helping them fight back against the Empire. But it comes at a Deadly Cost. The Planet Lehon is corrupt with the Dark Side of the Force. Can Harry tame the Planet and rebuild the Star Forge for the Use of the Jedi and the Secret Alliance? Next time, Harry will fight his inner darkness. Next Chapter is: Rebuilding the Star Forge


	7. Rebuilding the Star Forge

**Prophecy of the Chosen One's**

A/N – This chapter is much shorter than the others, but it should hold well on it's on.

Hello – Talking

_Hello _– Thinking

[Hello] – Alien/Foreign language.

**Chapter 7: Rebuilding the Star Forge**

"The white and black energy you see around him is the dark side and the light. If the Dark energy surrounds him and consumes him, he will return to us as a Sith Lord. If the White energy consumes him, he will return to us as a True Jedi." Bastila explained. Everyone watch as Harry was floating in mid-air the two energies moving around him as if they were dancing.

* * *

"Harry, Harry wake up. You'll miss the Headmaster's speech." Someone replied as Harry felt himself being gently poked.

"Hmm?" Harry replied as he lift his head. To his surprise, Draco Malfoy was looking _concern_ for him.

"You alright mate? You've never fallen asleep before." Draco asked with concern.

"What's going on?" Harry asks in surprise and in horror.

"You fell asleep. Said you weren't feeling well. We should ask Professor Snape to take a look at you." Pansy replied as she was sitting really close to him. Harry was deeply confused.

"Guys, we can take Harry later to Professor Snape, the Headmaster is going to speak." Blaise stated.

Every head turn to the head table where to Harry's horror, Voldemort was sitting as the head. Voldemort stood up and smiled a smile that seems to be… pleasant.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before I begin our wonderful feast, I do have an announcement. As you all know, Albus Dumbledore has return to this country and has rally the muggle's and mud-bloods to fight for him. The situation is gravely serious and I cannot press the concerns and your safety even more. The Ministry refuses to make any stand against this threat and my own Death Eater's are doing everything they can to protect you. So I must ask, while you are here, you obey and follow the rules for your own safety. If you see anything suspicious or if a blood traitor…(Voldemort sneers down upon Ron Weasley) endangers you. Inform the staff immediately. Now, enjoy the feast on this beautiful night." Voldemort replied as he sat down and the tables were filled with food.

"I think I hit my head, what's going on?" Harry asked Draco.

"You don't remember. You've always talk about how you are going to kill Dumbledore for murdering your parents. That's how you got this scar. Dumbledore was banish from this country by the Dark Lord, saving us from being overrun and over ruled by the muggles. Because of that, you were hailed as a hero, who stopped Dumbledore at the height of his powers. But he's come back, tried to kill you last summer too. Now we are in a state of open warfare. With the risk of losing all magical capabilities that Dumbledore is trying to do."

"And why is Pansy, sitting so close to me?" Harry asked uncomfortably. Draco look at him in shock and Pansy look slightly hurt.

"You must not be feeling well. Did Weasley give you something in your drink? Pansy's your girlfriend."

'_Something's not right. This is not how I remember things. But, I better play along for now.'_

"I think so, I can't remember much and my head is pounding."

"Damn Weasley. I swear, his family couldn't sink any lower. Yet they always manage. Trying to harm a noble heir to a magical family is disgraceful. Don't worry, I'm sure Professor Snape will help you. Or maybe we could get my Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange to help." Draco offered.

"Isn't your aunt in Azkaban?" Harry blurted out before he couldn't stop himself. Everyone looked at him. Harry realizing something was wrong quickly grabbed his head as if he was in slight pain.

"You are alright Harry? My Aunt's not in Azkaban. She's at the head table next to the headmaster, waving at you." Draco replied sounding slightly annoyed and angry. Harry look up and indeed, Sirus's killer was smiling and waving down upon him.

"I think Wealsey may have put something else in my drink." Harry mutters.

"Then we should see Professor Snape after the feast. For now, eat up Harry." Blaise replied. He too was looking a little concern.

Harry ate in silence. He wasn't sure what was going on. But felt as if everything was crashing down. Something was very wrong. How could muggles and muggle-borns be threatening the wizarding world? It didn't make any sense.

After dinner, Harry didn't listen to Voldemort has he made a speech again and everyone went to bed.

"Harry, you got to lead the first years to the common room." Someone shouted.

"What?" Harry replied as he looks shock to find he was a Prefect and a Quidditch Captain.

"Pansy, you take the first years. Harry needs to see Professor Snape." Draco replied as he led Harry to Professor Snape office. Harry took a deep gulp as they were at Professor Snape's office in matter of moments. Snape wasn't going to be please to see him and he would no doubt get suspended or worse, expelled for coming down to talk to him.

"Draco? What is it?"

"It's Harry Professor, he isn't feeling well." Draco replied. Snape frown.

"If young master Harry isn't well, surely he could go to the Hospital Wing." Snape replied as if he was _concern_ over him.

"We, don't have proof, but we suspect Weasley put something in his drink and he has been acting a beat strange. Seeing how you promise his mother you would protect him from Dumbledore, I thought…"

"I understand Draco. Though please don't bring up Lily again. Come in Master Harry." Snape replied.

Harry stood there stun. Snape was, being kind to him.

Draco half march Harry inside.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Well sir, he seemed to have taken a forgotten potion. And possible a confusion potion as well." Draco guesses.

"Those are highly illegal Draco. Not to mention very expensive. I doubt Weasley could have bought it let alone, brew it. You may sleep here Master Harry. Hopefully, they will not have a lasting effect on you. If your condition worsens, I may have to bring in the headmaster." Snape replied.

Harry nodded but felt scared more than ever.

"Here you go Master, a calming sleeping potion." Snape replied. Harry hesitated, but drank the goblet Snape offered him. Harry fell asleep at once.

Harry woke up to see he was in Snape's sleeping quarters and fresh food was waiting for him. Also a timesheet was on the table.

"Something isn't right." Harry mutters. He gets up and puts on his robes. He left and wanders the castle. Everyone was in classes so it didn't surprise him. He went to the library in hopes he could find some idea of what happen.

"Awe, young Master Potter. How may I serve you?"

"I was wondering if you could get me some newspapers. I want to see something's that have been bugging me." Harry answered. The Librarian was new and seemed to be slightly afraid of Harry.

"Of course young Master." The Librarian replied. He disappeared before return with a full stack of newspapers.

Harry read newspaper to newspaper learning that, Voldemort was a hero for killing the muggle's. He grew sick at reading that. Dumbledore was fighting to end the magical world and its noble tradition. Dumbledore also was killing magical families causing the lines to die.

Harry set it down in disgust. This was not true. It couldn't be. Dumbledore was his mentor, his guardian. Voldemort was the one who killed his parents, not Dumbledore. Yet, he was unsure what to do.

Harry got up and went back to Professor Snape's office to find the Potion Master was there.

"Awe, Master Harry, are you feeling better?"

"I'm not sure." Harry responded. "Sir." Harry quickly added before Snape could say anything that would get him into trouble.

"I've told you, you don't need to call me sir. Tell me, what do you remember or believe right now?"

"I, I'm not sure I should say it." Harry replied.

"Master Potter, I believe we should know. We can help you." Voldemort replied as he enter the office.

"Severus. I trust I am welcome." Voldemort asked calmly.

"Of course. Young Mister Malfoy believes Weasley put something into young Master Harry's drink."

"Truly, what did he put?"

"We suspect he put the amnesia potion and a confundus potion into his drink."

"Those are high illegal Severus. Are you sure?"

"Yes headmaster."

"Well Master Harry, how did you feel? Most specifically; towards us."

"Er… Well, you're an evil madman who wants to destroy me." Harry replied pointed towards Voldemort.

"And you hate my guts because of my father was mean to you in school." Harry stated towards Snape.

"Odd, he seems to be under the impression that we are his enemy's headmaster."

"Dumbledore. He must have given the Weasley boy some potions to slip into your drink. Hoping you will turn again me." Voldemort hissed.

"What shall we do headmaster?"

"He must return to class, but I shall inform the school that he is not well as he suffers from an attack by Dumbledore. I'll ask them to leave him alone."

"One question. Why does everyone call me young master Harry?" Harry asked.

The two blink.

"The potion must be powerful. No doubt it has wiped your memories from you. No doubt Dumbledore doing. He must have planted false memories in you so you would believe something else. We call you Young Master Harry because you are the last heir to Ignotus Peverell. A family, of great respect and very well earn if you ask me." Snape replied.

Harry nodded unsure what to say.

"Go to your classes, hopeful in due time… your memories will return. But I cannot guarantee that." Voldemort replied. Harry nodded and Voldemort bowed and left.

Snape frown making sure Voldemort was gone. He quickly turns to Harry and grabs him hard.

"Listen to me. I am the only one who can help you. I vowed to protect you when my master murdered your mother. This is not real, this is a test, you must learn to accept others and see things from their point of view. And you must hurry, time is running out and your friends are waiting." Snape hissed. Harry looked very shock. He didn't know what just happen.

* * *

Dark Energy slowly wraps themselves around Harry.

"Something is wrong; he isn't able to maintain himself." Bastila whispered.

"What is happening?"

"This test is not about defeat darkness. It's about confronting your own inner darkness." Bastila replied.

"That's hard to do. Not many Jedi's can confront their inner darkness." Obi-Wan stated.

"What happens if he fails?"

"If he fails, he will die. Along with every force sensitive user in the galaxy." Bastila replied. Everyone froze at this.

"You said he would come back as a Sith!"

"No, I said he may come back as a Sith Lord or as a True Jedi. He is in his inner darkness world. He must choose a path. Depending on the path is how he shall return. Only one person in that inner world of his will be able to show him the path. Everyone else will trying to pull him down deeper into the darkness. This is a test, no Jedi can do. Only one, who has walk through the darkness and has endure it. He must now see the darkness through their eyes. If he fails, then everything is lost." Bastila replied.

* * *

Harry was eating dinner and slowly adapting to everything around him. Draco was for once, kind, and put every thought Harry had into consideration. Harry soon found out he ran the Slytherin house. He was also a Prefect and Captain of the Quidditch Team. He also posses powerful allies and could destroy anyone with just a word. Half the school stood behind and he was greatly admired.

Six months pass and Snape left clues and hints what he had to do. Harry wasn't sure if he should trust Snape, but was careful none the less in following Snape's instructions.

However things started to change, the weather grew darker and the weather was wild. Things started to get worse but no one notice other than Snape and Harry.

"You must learn how others see things in the world. Accept that some people see the world differently than you can."

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"Because it's the only way to save everything you love. You've been training yourself as a True Jedi during this test. Everyone here, who are your friends, are only pulling you deeper into your own darkness. Your own fears and knowledge. Let them go, accept that, they are apart of you and you are apart of them." Snape instrucated.

"I don't know if I should. I mean, from my memories, you were never a hero type." Harry half hissed.

"Everyone acts with reason. Everyone breathes for a reason. Everyone learns for a reason. Everyone follows for a reason. You lead, you follow, you breath for a reason, you believe for a reason. Accept that everyone is like that… you cannot change that but can be apart of it." Snape hissed.

"How can I?" Harry asked.

"Let yourself go. Feel them, accept their pain… accept their loss… accept their happiness. Accept their hate… their anger… their love…" Snape whispered.

"Hurry or it will be too late for you." Snape hissed as the world started to go dark.

* * *

The Dark energy was now swallowing the light and surrounding Harry's body.

"It's too late… he has failed." Bastila whispered.

Everyone could see Harry's feature began to change. His eyes began yellow with a slit for an iris. His lighting scar grew dark with blood and started spreading across his face. His teeth became sharp and razor like. His skin was turning red with pulsing veins above his skin. Razor sharp nails started to appeared and he was looking more menacing than ever.

"You are going to have a fight on your hands." Bastila mutters.

The Dark energy swallowed Harry whole causing the whole room to go dark.

'_No… it's because I don't trust them… that I'm denying them the chance to speak the truth. I cast judgment before they have the chance. I should have learn this when my godfather was falsely accused. I must accept things as they are, for I cannot change them… nor can I stop them.. I walk the path… doing what I can, when I can. And I… I alone… take reasonability for my actions, and decisions. I make decisions not only for myself… but for others, as it reflects on them. We are one river that flows as one… and a river that separates to new areas and journeys. That is the way… of the Force.'_

Every Jedi in the area grabbed their lightsaber ready to face the monster that was going to emerge from the darkness. They waited patiently unable to breathe. Suddenly, a powerful force blast blew them all of their feet's as a blinding light flash; causing them to go blind. When the light faded, they got up to see 'Revan' standing in white and naval blue custom robes. The white seemed to cover the sides of his chest, and his legs. A hood was also present as it created a slight shadow over his face. What amazed them were two lightsaber holsters on his legs instead of blasters.

"You pass… at the last moment, you found your light and your darkness… becoming one with both. That is what a True Jedi is. Understand his darkness and becoming one with it. Very few Jedi's know their own darkness. They are only aware of the Darkness. I promise you much. I also took much from you. You need an army, however you need someone who will not only be loyal to your cause… but to the Jedi's. luckily, there is a warrior, a great warrior… who was loyal. On the top level… there is a hidden grave of Canderous Ordo… Mandalore the Preserver. He was loyal to the Jedi's and to the Republic cause. You will find… the Mandalorian Code… is very similar to the Jedi Code. The Star Forge has been reborn… infuse the cloning tanks and rebuild your army. Within five years… I believe you will have half a billion troops. You must move quickly, for time is against you, and your allies won't wait forever." Bastila replied.

"Thank you…" Harry whispered.

"I will still help you. Rebuild your army… your star fleet… reactivate the massive deflector shield. The natives on this planet will help you. Also, in a star system near by… is perhaps the last of the True Jedi's. She is very powerful. She remains there, with a small militia of her own. Do not rush to her, you will know when to approach her. The galaxy awaits your decisions and your path." Bastila replied. She began to fade.

"I thought you will help us!" Ashoka cried.

"I will… but even I cannot stay forever. I will return. I will save enough of my power to return you home. I can only say… the Force is with you… always." Bastila replied as she faded into nothing.

Harry said nothing.

"Master, your scar…" Hyla cried.

"It's gone…" Shaak Ti whispered. Harry place his hand on his forehead and true enough, his scar was gone. In truth… he didn't even feel the power of the Jedi's… nor the power of the Dark Side… he just felt… the Force as one beating heart. He finally understood the true meaning of the Force. And for that… he became a True Jedi. What also surprise him, was he no longer felt anything that his scar would give him. Like the pressence of Voldemort and a Sith Lord.

"Get Canderous Ordo new clones started right away." Harry replied as he walked towards the entrance. He looks up and could see a massive station glowing brightly with white energy. Feeding off the planets nearby but also giving the planet's new life.

* * *

Darth Vader flung the Jedi into the hut and walked forward. He felt disgusted as he eyed the old Jedi.

"I sense someone far more powerful nearby. Where is your master?" Vader demanded. He used the force to lift him up and choke the life out of him.

"The Dark Side has clouded your mind. You killed him a long time ago." He snarled.

"Then now you will share his fate." Vader declared as he prepared to thrust his lightsaber into the Jedi. But before he could, his lightsaber flew out of his hands and into the hands of another. Vader turn around alarmed.

"A son?" Vader asked, looking at a boy who was no older than ten.

"Run." His father shouted as Vader used the Force to crush his throat, killing him at once. Vader walk towards the boy reaching his hand out for his lightsaber.

The commander who was foolishly enough to have failures ran in with four stormtroopers.

"Lord Vader…" The Commander replied but paused as he looked at the boy. The troops got into position and the commander gave the silent order to kill the boy. Vader called his lightsaber to him and deflected the bolts from the boy… he quickly moved slaying the commander and his troops.

Vader walk towards the boy, who was scared.

"Come with me, more will be here soon."

The boy was hesitated but followed Vader none the less. Vader was only a few steps away when he felt a powerful disturbance in the force. It was something he has never felt before. He knew at once it was Revan but couldn't believe it felt so much different than the last time they fought. His master began to teach him powerful Sith techniques and helping him adjust to a new lightsaber fighting style. He mostly used Makashi and Vaapad these days. Now he felt unsure and felt fear crawling through the remaining of his flesh.

* * *

The Empire was talking to new promoted Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin. He stopped talking when he felt a very powerful disturbance in the Force. True, he could sense the dark side and feel the Jedi's many of them were still alive… but now… the Dark Side also blind him from sensing the Jedi as well. It was as if… someone who was powerful to use his own power against him. He didn't know any Jedi who could do that. No, that wasn't true… there was one. A single Jedi who was so powerful, he wasn't sure if he and Lord Vader together would be able to defeat him. Revan.

"Admiral Tarkin, you have just gotten a new promotion. A Grand Moff of the Imperial Navy. You will have the same power as Lord Vader. I am also putting you fully in charge of this battle station. I sense our enemies are mobilizing against us. And soon they will have the power to challenge us. I do not want this empire to be challenged." The Empire snarled.

"Your Excellency, I will use this power you have given me… to crush you enemies… by whatever means necessary." Tarkin replied as he bowed before his leader.

"I have no doubt of that. You are my left hand. Vader is my right. I trust you know what to do."

"I will. I shall have every star system search."

"Also, use the wookies to speed up the progress of the Death Star. I will return to Coruscant to keep the Imperial Senate intact." Palpatine replied.

"Prepare the Empire's shuttle. I want six star destroyers ready to escort his Excellency back to Coruscant." Tarkin orders.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Harry stood before the fresh clones that were standing before him. It was only a month that has pass but already they had a full company of clones. He also recreated Canderous to be a young teenager with all his memories. The clones had armor was that of the old republic during the Great War. Though their helmets where still that of a Mandalorian from Death Watch. The new Ranger division he created, an idea he got from Jedi Master and General Rahm Kota. They wore outfits similar to the clone scout troopers. The navy and pilots all wore armor similar to Darth Revan's Sith troopers. Light and design for space. Only the Pilots armor were blue while the naval clones were blue and yellow.

Standing beside him was Canderous Ordo… not modify but fully train and ready. Like the original, the clone Canderous proved to be loyal to 'Revan' and his plans to strike back at the Empire.

"Soon, our enemies… who is causing so much pain to everyone… will learn of our presence and will know they should have stayed hidden." Harry replied. The clones cheered and shouted his name.

Harry turn to Canderous.

"Go to our allies, and tell them… to wait for five years… that is when we shall return and recover what was taken from us."

"Yes Lord Revan."

Harry merely shook his head.

Jedi Lord Revan… that is what he was called now. For he mastered the Dark Side and the Jedi ways. The title was fitting, according to Yoda; for he was a Master of the Sith and a Jedi Master. Therefore, he was known as Jedi Lord Revan… equal to a Grand Jedi Master. But Harry denied that… allowing Yoda to be in charge of the Jedi Order.

Harry walks into the comm. room and calmly waited to hear from the planet.

"Master Shaak Ti… how does your training go?"

"It's going well. I doubt I can become a True Jedi… but at least we know how to control our inner darkness." Master Shaak Ti replied.

"How is Hyla? She ready to go to Vogga the Hutt?"

"She's nervous. But she will play her part as a smuggler well."

"I wish her well. She is the best one to do this. Besides, soon we will be on the attack. We must be ready."

"I know."

"I'll see you tonight." Harry replied. Shaak Ti smiled before the comlink was cut off.

"Master Yoda… is something wrong."

"A new mission for Canderous I have for him. To Malachor he must go."

"May I ask why?" Harry asked.

"Train our Mandalorian allies, he must. Return of the new Mandalore… Mandalore… the Invincible he will be called. Equal rule of Malachor between you and Duchess Satine Kryze, peaceful it will be. This data pad, reveal it will." Yoda replied sending a data pad to Canderous. Canderous caught the datapad and looked at it.

"Peaceful and yet honorable warriors you will be. Agree do you?"

"I do. This is ingenious. To keep our people so peaceful, yet possessing a great military. I trust the Jedi's will help us keep our skills sharp?" Canderous asked.

"If the Mandalorians, keep true to their honor. The Jedi shall stand by them." Yoda replied. Canderous nodded.

"Return, I will to known space and deliver the good news."

"Canderous, in five years, gather your forces, and go to Hyrian Way. Use your ships to perform a blockade to prevent any type of goods and ships reaching the heart of the Empire." Harry replied.

"Ingenious, tired out their resources quickly. Hyrian Way is a very important trade route."

Harry closed his eyes; the last True Jedi was indeed nearby, but whoever the last True Jedi was… that person was shielding their presence from him. Harry could not blame the person. For they do not know… if he was a friend of foe. He also was worried about the last True Jedi. According to some recordings, there has been violently Jedi Civil Wars in the past. But a fight between two True Jedi's… would destroy an entire system from existence.

"Soon we shall return." Harry whispered as he looked as the new stars ships the Star Forge was makings.

* * *

A/N - Well, hope this was good for everyone. I've been really pushing it this week. Three full chapters. Though I hope everyone is happy with accepting Harry's inner Darkness. Harry's new outfit is simular to Assassin Creed's and Galen Marek's white Jedi outfit in Jedi Robes. A small idea of what is going to happen. I'm also going to start doing Data Share on Ships, Vechiles and troops for the Galactic Civil War. It's different than the orginal Galactic War with just hit and run tactics.

Accessing C.A.S. Military Inforamtion... access granted. Record file... Lehon System... Location... Classified. Data gathering...

The Star Forge

Affection - (CCAS) Council of Central Alliance Systems (Former Republic Senators/Jedi Order/Council of Neutral Systems)

Length - 900 Kilometers

Width - 160 Kilometers

Type - Battle Station/Factory

Role - C.A.S. Headquarters/Factory/Battle Station

Cargo - Unlimited

Passengers - 500,000

Crew - Unlimited

Armament -Too many to count

Other - Main hall for the High Council of Leadership (High Council for Short)

A/N - The High Council is made up of twelve CCAS leaders. Six Jedi's and planet and senator leaders.

High Council Members  
Name - Rank - Position - Title  
Revan - Grand General - Jedi Lord - Jedi Lord

Yoda - High General - Grand Jedi Master - Jedi Leader

Obi-Wan Kenobi - High General - Jedi Master - Jedi Peace

Shaak Ti - High General - Jedi Master - Jedi Advisor

Aayla Secure - High General - Jedi Master - Jedi Protector

Olee Starstone - Commander - Jedi Knight - Jedi Keeper

Mon Mothma - Chief of State - Senator

Riiyo Chuchi - Chief of Union - Senator

Bail Organa - Chief of Treasury -Senator

Jar Jar Binks - Chief of Ministry - Senator

Apailana - Chief of Justice - Queen of Naboo

Satine Kryle - Chief of Defense - Duchess of Mandalore

Next Chapter: Galen Marek


	8. Galen Marek

**Prophecy of the Chosen One's**

A/N – I was planning on putting this chapter up yesterday, but wasn't sure how many people would have read it on Fourth of July. Galen Marek is fifteen years old and Juno Eclipse is seventeen years old. The birth of the new alliance is about to begin.

_Hello _– Ship Names

Hello – Talking

'_Hello' _– Thinking

[Hello] – Alien/Foreign language.

**Chapter 8: Galen Marek**

Five years has passed. Revan had silently return to known space, and the Council of Neutral Systems had changed into the Council of Central Alliance Systems. Duchess Satine had started becoming more powerful. But Vader was hardly concern with that. No, Revan was still missing even after he killed those Jedi's on Kessel, not one of them knew the hidden location of Revan. Revan had vanish completely. No clues were left and the Jedi Temple was destroyed along with all its data. The identity and information on all the Jedi were gone. Along with the holocrons. Revan had expected the betrayal and moved before the Empire could. Many Jedi had escape. No more than sixty percent of the Jedi's were gone. The Emperor grew nervous with each passing day. He hopes, his new apprentice would help find Revan so he could have his revenge.

"You were weak when I found you. Now your hatred has become your strength. At last, the power of the Dark Side is your ally." Vader declared as he 'knight' his apprentice. "Rise my apprentice." His apprentice did so.

"What is your will, my master?"

"Your training is nearly complete. It's time to face your first true test."

"Your spies have located a Jedi?"

"Yes. Master Rahm Kota. He is attacking a critical Imperial shipyard. Destroy him, and bring me his lightsaber."

"I shall leave at once master."

"The Emperor cannot discover you. Leave no witnesses, kill everyone on board. Imperials and Kota's men alike."

"As you wish, my master." Starkiller replied as he left.

* * *

"What do you mean you've been working with Master Rahm Kota in destroying Imperial targets?"

"You've been gone for five years. Master Kota contact me, shortly after you left, and asked if he could be some assistance. He has been attacking important Imperial targets for quite some time."

"While the action was rash and too quick… I cannot question him for wanting to help. I will do what I can."

"Has our time come?" Bail asked.

"Yes… we have nearly a half billion troops along with brand new ship designs that I believe you will found very well."

"We need a headquarters." Bail requested.

"Our location will be perfect to serve as a headquarters." Harry replied as he pulled out a holocron. The Star Forge appeared.

"This is going to be our new alliance headquarters. Hidden deep within Unknown Regions. It's protected by a shield electronic deflector shield. No ship, without the right shield bypassed, can enter the system."

"A half a billion troops?"

"Yes… clones to exact." Harry notice Bail paled. "Not to worry, we are not using Jango Fett. We are using a legendary Mandalorian who is very loyal to Jedi Order."

"They can be trusted?"

"You are mistaken them from the Kamino clones. They have been taught the Mandalorian Warrior Code, the Jedi Code and the Republic ways. They are quiet loyal to the cause. Since we are low on Jedi's we will need experience leaders to join us. Those who also have military experience."

"Agreed. I'll see who I can recruit."

"Also, be careful who you talk to you. I sense in the future, you will meet a young man who can use the force. Be careful around him. Do not share him any information."

"And what happens if he does."

"Contact me in what he wants. Right now, I'm searching for someone. But soon, I sense we will strike out against the Empire. Not to mention the troops are getting anxious as well."

"Understood." Bail nodded. Revan clothes and attitude had change. Though the mask was gone, the hood gave him a shadow over most of his face. His lightsabers were strap to his stomach and he clothes seem more like a spy or an assassin. However, he was only due to their person history that Bail wasn't shaking in fear.

"May I ask… who you are searching for?" Bail asked.

"Your offer is kind. But this person cannot be found by the Senator or by the Emperor. I'm searching for the Last of the True Jedi's. This Jedi, is hiding in the Unknown Regions." Harry replied before he leaves, walking in the shadows. He vanishes before Bail.

"Senator… is someone here?" His aid asked.

"No, just talking to some Senator's about the recovering project." Bail lied calmly. He knew his new 'appointed' aid was a spy for the Emperor to keep him in check. Thanks to Revan's small teachings when he serve as his bodyguard, he became more cautious and knew how to move in secret. His aid nodded and left.

* * *

Starkiller walk to his ship. Vader's orders still pulsing in his head. A battle shout startled him, and he pulled out his lightsaber as 'Obi-Wan Kenobi' attack him. After exchanging several blows, Starkiller use the force to push him down and deliver a final blow. Obi-Wan Kenobi vanish and a droid appeared

"Ah, Master, another excellent duel." The droid replied.

"PROXY, you did catch me by surprise. I haven't fought that training program in years. I thought you would have erased it by now."

"I thought by using an older training module would catch you off guard and allow me to finally kill you. I'm sorry I failed you again."

"Well I'm sure you going to keep trying. Yeah, but do me a favor… don't ambush any time…" Starkiller paused as he notice a young imperial officer fixing his ship. "PROXY…."

"Why are we whispering?"

"Shh, who is that?"

"Awe, yes. Your new pilot has finally arrived. Accessing Imperial records…(Proxy turns into the young woman) Captain Juno Eclipse… born on Corulag where she became the youngest candidate ever accepted into the Imperial Academy. Decorated combat pilot; with over one hundred combat missions, and commander officer during the bombing of Callos. Hand pick by Lord Vader to lead his Black Eight Squadron but later reassign to top secret missions…"

"Is there a psychological profile in there too?" Juno asked as 'Juno' and Starkiller looked at her. She looked very irritated. Juno turns back into his droid form.

"Actually yes, but its restricted. Oh master, I can tell she is going to be impossible to reprogram."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes. My orders are clear; I'm to keep your ship running and fly you where ever your missions require."

"Did Vader tell you he killed out last pilot?"

"No. but I can only assume that he gave Lord Vader good reason to do so. I will not."

"Well let's hope so, I'm sick of training new pilots. What have you've done to my ship?"

"I uh… took the liberty in upgrading the Rogue Shadow's sensor ray. Now you'll be able to on any suspect ships within the entire system. You are one of Vadar's spies?" Juno asked.

Starkiller turn to face her half way on the ramp.

"You don't need to know anything about my missions except where I'm going. Now I need a jump to Nar Shadda can you handle that?"

"Of course." Juno replied as she walks towards the bridge.

During the jump in lightspeed, Starkiller turns to PROXY.

"PROXY, give me the target." PROXY turns into an old man wearing armor.

"According to Imperial Records, Master Rahm Kota was a respected General during the Clone Wars."

"You're hunting Jedi?"

"I bring Darth Vader's enemies to justice. Now so do you."

"Master Kota was a military genius, but felt that clones soldiers were unfit for battle and instead relayed on his own militia."

"So, there were no clones in his squad when Order 66 was issue…" Juno realized.

"And after Order 66 was issue he vanished. Official Imperial records actually declare his dead." PROXY replied as he turns back into his droid form.

"So why come out of hiding now and attack the Empire now?"

"He wants to be found." Starkiller declared.

"Then we are walking into a trap. (Juno pauses for a moment) How many pilots have you've lost before me?"

"Seven."

"Excellent. Coordinates for Nar Shadda are lock and we'll be there shortly." Juno declared.

* * *

Harry walk in the shelter area. Vogga the Hutt gave him some information regarding a family of Jedi hiding in the local shelter area and a strange old man that look like a Jedi General in a local cantina that was drowning himself drunk.

He went to the local apartments and opens the door calmly.

"Who are you?" The woman shouts. Harry merely looks around can could see only a five year old boy with her.

"I'm looking for Jedi Master Quinlas Vos," Harry replied calmly.

The woman's eyes open wide before she summons a lightsaber by the door. The green blade came to life.

"I knew an assassin from Darth Vader would come here soon." She declared.

"Khaleen Hentz, I spared your life during the Clone Wars, now I ask you… where is your husband?" Harry asked calmly.

"I won't let you touch my husband Sith." She declared.

"I am no Sith. Though, without my mask, I'm not surprise you don't recognize me." Harry replied but he paused and drew his lightsaber as Quinlan Vos attack from behind.

"I'm please to see your skills are still sharp as ever, Master Vos." Harry replied calmly, the white lightsaber glowed brightly compared to Quinlan Vos's Green.

"I will not let you harm my family." He declared.

"I didn't come here to harm them. I came to talk." Harry stated calmly. Quinlan didn't believe him and attack Harry. Harry easily dodge and block Vos's attacks with ease.

"Master Vos, I came here to recruit you to strike back at the Empire." Harry stated calmly.

Quinlan stopped and Harry deceives his lightsaber and put them back on the holster on his stomach.

"Who are you?"

"Jedi Lord Revan… of the Jedi Council. Though you may remember me as a Jedi Master." Harry stated calmly with a small smile.

"Impossible, Revan wore a mask and never showed his face.

"That's true. But during my battle with Darth Vader on Mustafar, I toss Jango Fett's mask in the lava. Come, we should talk peacefully." Harry replied.

"Come in. Khaleen, can you get some tea." Quinlan replied. Harry walk in and calmly sat down.

"Many things have happen since I vanish it seems." Harry replied.

"Life is tough, but we manage. Vogga the Hutt has been asking for my employment. Seeking for me to be his bodyguard."

"You should have accepted. Vogga would have sent you to me." Harry stated. He took his tea calmly. "Thank you Khaleen." Harry replied as he took a sip of tea.

"We cannot attack the Empire. The army is infinite. Unbeatable. You know that better than anyone. I heard they are even getting new recruits as regular humans and increasing the Clone's. Not to mention I heard the terrorist group known as Death Watch is now under its employment."

"What if I told you, we have our own Grand Army…. In a location that is remote and well hidden. Currently we are setting up several bases before we go to open war. We also have more troops and ships than you realize." Harry stated.

"If what you say is true; then we need to strike soon."

"We will. But the problem is we have few leaders. Many Jedi's have turn off there lightsabers. Not to mention we need Jedi who will be able to stand up to Darth Vader and you are one of them."

"When did you start calling yourself… A Jedi Lord?"

"Something our fellow Jedi who stayed with me, including Aayla… started calling me. You have to ask them about the event as to explain it here is most unwise." Harry replied.

"My son will be in grave danger."

"I know… but our location is secret and safe." Harry stood up. "Go to Dock 17, there will be a ship that will take you to Vogga's Yacht and from there you will be pick up by a new model ship. Its name is _Amidala_." Harry pulled out a comlink and a ship that resembles a Star Destroyer appeared. Although Quinlan notices there was many differences. "You will find clone soldiers on board as well as Master Yoda." Harry replied.

"Clones?" Quinlan nearly shouted in horror.

"You are mistaken them for Jango Fett's clones. They are not Jango Fett. If you go, Master Yoda will explain things to you." Harry replied. He set his cup down and left. Leaving the young family slightly confuse by his actions and trust in the new clones. Harry left a holodisk and disappeared into Nar Shaddaa.

Harry took a few steps until he sense something a slight a disturbance in the Force.

"Kazdan Paratus is dead." Harry replied. He took a few breathes, seeking the Force to find out who was the assassin who was taking out so many Jedi's. He knew the Imperial Stormtroopers weren't responsible. They had a habit to leave behind their calling cards. No, Harry knew this was a skilled assassin. He turn around, leaving where Master Kota was and headed towards his ship.

"Shaak Ti." Harry half whispered to himself. He got on his ship, with record speed.

"Lord Revan?" Kelborn asked.

"Launch the ship. Head to Felucia at once." Harry replied as he got on board.

"What's wrong Lord Revan?"

"I sense Shaak Ti in grave danger."

"Understood Lord Revan. Men, launch the ship immediately. Emergency launch sequence 24-0 Indegio 34.7. Charlie 40.9." Kelborn shouted.

"Yes sir."

The ship took off _Royalist_ took off and went straight into space, heading straight around one of the moons where several Sentinel cruisers were waiting. The shuttle easily landed in the main hanger.

"Sapphire; launch immediately." Revan called out.

"Launching." The captain shouted and the ship took off into hyperspace.

* * *

Shaak Ti stood in casual clothing of Felucia. She was talking to her commanders and the locals about the best place to set up a strong base and where to began their campaign against the Empire.

"General, there is an unidentified ship heading near us." A clone reported.

"Assassin's." Shaak Ti whispered.

"Darth Vader has found us." Maris shouted.

"Perhaps."

"Master, the Empire must be aware of our plans to attack the Emperor fleet near Kashyyyk." Maris shouted.

"We don't know that. Master Revan is a genius strategist. He is without flow. You will return to camp and await for my summons's." Shaak Ti replied.

"But master…"

"Maris, someone amongst the Jedi Order must remain to inform Lord Revan that Vader is sending assassins after Jedi's. I will lead the assassin to the Ancient Abyss."

"General, at least allow some of us to accompany you."

"That's kind of you commander, but I will travel alone." Shaak Ti stood there watching her apprentice take off.

[She is falling to the Dark Side. Or is she corrupt?] The Feculian Chief asked the Jedi Master.

"No, she hasn't been corrupted. She's just afraid." Shaak Ti replied in her wisdom. She took off towards the Ancient Abyss.

* * *

Shaak Ti was struggling against the boy that Vader sent. Even with her addition training she was barely able to withstand against this Jedi. This fight reminded Shaak Ti of her duel against Revan. While it wasn't life threatening, Revan showed her just how powerful he was.

A blue blaster fire interrupted their thoughts and both look up to see several troops jump off the side of the cliff and fired again.

Starkiller deflected the bolts but more started to appear. And he was now using everything he learn to dodge the bolts. To his surprise, not one of the troopers attack the Jedi. Starkiller jump back near the other side, but the clones predicted this and more started to appear fired from all corners.

"Juno, get down here. I need your help."

"Starkiller, I'm under attack. A strange ship is attacking me. We need to get out of her."

Shaak Ti step forward and raised her hand. The troops all cease fire.

"You are Vadar's slave. But your power is wasted serving him. You could be so much more." Shaak Ti replied.

"You will never convince me to betray my master." Starkiller snarled angrily.

"Poor boy, the Sith always betray one another. But I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough." Shaak Ti replied. She nods towards him and Starkiller left.

"General you let him go?"

"He holds something in him. That will not be the last time we shall see him. But I believe you disobeyed my orders Commander."

"I disobeyed your orders General. But Lord Revan ordered my regagement to assist you at once."

Shaak Ti looks up to see the _Sapphire_ moving near her. Several MAAT (Multi-Altitude Assault Transport) moved towards them and landed mere feet from them.

Shaak Ti was surprise to see Revan was there.

"Well, I'm please to see you're alright Shaak Ti. Do you know who the assassin was?" Harry asked.

"No, but I sense that will not be the last I have seen of him."

"Someone who was skilled enough to take you on." Harry replied with a slight concern.

"He was a better swordsman that force wielder. As you know…"

"You specialize in mastering the Force like Master Yoda."

"Are we getting ready?" Shaak Ti asked.

"We are, but the one thing we are lacking are General's and leaders. I found Master Quinlan Vos. But we are still lacking."

"The Emperor's plan to control the Galaxy was nearly flawless. He destroyed so many leaders and military commanders. They are now under his control. Move quicker, we should."

"Patience, there is one out there who can help us." Harry replied calmly.

"The Last True Jedi… have you've found him."

"No, but I sense I will found the person soon."

"What will happen now?"

"We cannot risk the hidden location of this place. Return to Lehon at once. We will return when we declare war. Commander, keep the base well hidden and make sure your men are ready. I will be leaving C3PO with you so you can continue on our work. Any questions contact Shaak Ti at once."

"Yes sir."

"Where will you go?"

"I'm going to Naboo. I'm going to see the boy."

"I hope he is well." Shaak Ti replied.

"I sense he is well fed and taken care of him." Harry replied.

"Prepare the Ebon Hawk. Take the rest of the ships back to the Lehon System."

"Yes Lord Revan."

Harry step on the MAAT with Shaak Ti and the gunships moved up towards the ship. Harry was holding Shaak Ti pretty close.

"My student Maris is being wild. She is desiring to go into battle against the Empire soon." Shaak Ti replied.

"Bring her along. I sense if she stays, she'll become a problem. Olee will come here and assist the natives and the clones."

Harry step out of the MAAT as it landed on _Sapphire_.

"Captain, as soon I as the Ebon Hawk is clear, launch the ship to the Lehon System." Harry orders.

"Yes Lord Revan."

Harry stepped on the Ebon Hawk and went to the cock pit. Hyla was in the co-pilots seat.

"We ready to go to Naboo."

"Yes Master."

"Alright, bridge Ebon Hawk ready for launch."

"May the Force be with you Revan." Shaak Ti replied. The main hangar opens and the Ebon Hawk took off.

"I wonder how Luke is doing." Hyla replied.

"Only five years old. I trust he is doing well." Harry replied.

"Coordinates are set Master."

Harry pulled the lever down and they went into hyperspace.

Harry got up and went to the meeting room. Always traveling with him was the Special Forces unit, Havoc Squad. The best amongst all the clones that were created.

"Lord Revan, you request our assistance?" The commander asked. Harry merely smiled.

"Not at all. You and the men can relax. Enjoy yourselves as much as possible. We will soon be landing on Naboo where I'm going to meet Luke Skywalker." Harry replied.

"The son of Anakin Skywalker?" The commander asked.

"Do not get these two confuse. Luke and Anakin are different people. I also do not want him to know. At this age, it will destroy him. Best to keep things to ourselves until he is ready." Harry replied. The commander nodded and Harry left to the quarter areas.

Harry went to the officer quarters and lies down on his bed. He was soon asleep. He felt no disturbance and the clone soldiers he trusted with his life and the truth to everything. While their personality was a little similar to Jango Fett's it was their loyalty that truly caused them to be different than the Emperor's clones. They knew of the Jedi Order and the Mandalorian Code. Similar and respectable towards one another. It's what caused them to follow their Jedi comrades.

* * *

"The Emperor's fleet has arrived." Vader declared.

"You have lured the Emperor to us. When do we strike?" Starkiller asked.

"I did not summon him." Vader remark. The door behind them slide open and Starkiller turn to see the Emperor. Vader drew his lightsaber and pierce it through Galen Marek back. "His spies followed you here." Vader removed his lightsaber and starkiller fell to the ground. Vader did a half mock bow towards PROXY in the holoform of the Empire.

"What is thy bidding my Master?" Vader asked.

"You have forgotten your place Lord Vader. By taken this _boy_ as your apprentice. You have betrayed me. Now, you will kill him, or I will destroy you both." Palpatine declared.

"Master, we can defeat him together." Starkiller replied.

"Do it now, Lord Vader. Strike him down and prove your loyalty to me." Palpatine shouted. Vader look at his apprentice and to the emperor. Finally, using the Force, he hurled his apprentice across the room before sending him into space. All while the Emperor was laughing like a mad man.

* * *

The Ebon Hawk flew low and went to the grass lands where Harry knew the family was hiding. The Ebon Hawk landed on the platform for guest and Harry walk out. A handmaiden walks forward and bow seeing Harry and Hyla.

"Is Sola Naberrie home?" Harry asked.

"Right this way." The handmaiden replied as she led them into the small manor.

Harry walk in to see Sola's daughters were playing with a boy Harry knew at once was Luke.

"Hello." Harry greeted warmly.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I am Jedi Master Revan and this is my former padawan Jedi Knight Hylo Visz Marr." Harry replied as he introduces his padawan.

"He looks like his father." Hylo replied. The boy looks up.

"You knew my father?"

"Oh yes… he was a Jedi the same as us." Harry replied.

"Aunt Sola never talks about my father. Only my mother, why is that?" Luke asked. The girls look slightly uncomfortable.

"She didn't know your father. Not many people knew your mother and father were married. Jedi's before our fall were forbidden to have any kind of compassion towards one another. Your father really wasn't fond of this rule, and decided to marry your mother in secret."

Luke seems a little surprise.

"How did my father die?"

"Once, there was a pupil under Obi-Wan Kenobi, who served as a Jedi during the Clones Wars. Until the Emperor got to him and turn him to the Dark Side. He help the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Order. He betrayed and murdered your father." Harry replied. Luke look scared. "Vader was sub-deuce by the Dark Side of the Force."

"The Force?" Luke asked. Harry smiled.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's energy from all forms of lifeforms that always lives on. It surrounds us, penetrates us and binds the galaxy together." Harry replied.

"Please don't start. He is just a boy." Sola replied as she came into the room.

"Hello Sola, good to see you again. May I talk to you in private?" Harry replied.

"Of course."

"Tell the commander to be on the lookout. We cannot be discovered here." Harry whispered to Hyla. She nodded and went back to the ship.

"I don't appreciate you telling him about his father." Sola replied as she enter the room. Harry waved his hand and the doors sealed shut.

"I understand your concern, but I merely told him the truth from the Jedi's certain point of view." Harry replied.

"Why have you've come?"

"I came to you to relay a message to the Queen."

"The Empire won't allow us to do a reelection. They are forcing Queen Apaliana to stay in office." Sola replied.

"None the less, you can still visit the Queen. Tell her our time is coming. We will return to open war with the Empire."

"How do you plan to fight the Empire? Their army is infinite."

"So is ours. I cannot relay so much information to you as it would be too dangerous. Senator Organa or Senator Mon Mothma will come here to pick her up. I will introduce her to our secret headquarters. As I will to our other leaders." Harry replied.

"Anything else?" Sola asked.

"How much control does the Empire have over the planet?"

"A lot, but the Queen does her best to prevent any large garrisons of troops remaining on the planet or in the sector."

"Tell her to get ready for a counter attack. Our forces are getting anxious." Harry replied. He opens the doors and walks out. Sola merely nodded.

The Ebon Hawk took off from the platform and went into space.

"We got two star destroyers up ahead." Hyla replied.

"I see them." Harry replied.

"Commander, get two of your best men on the gunner now."

"Yes sir."

"Fighters, coming in."

"This ship can outrun them." Harry replied as he pushes the ship forward and quickly slips pass the tie fighters.

"Stand by, we are returning to the Lehon System." Harry replied as he pulled the lever down. The Ebon Hawk vanished as it jump to light speed.

"Captain, what is in that direction?" The Commander asked.

"Nothing, just the Unknown Regions. Several planets, but none of them are inhabited."

"Then we are dealing with smugglers. Did we get an ID off that ship?"

"No sir, they were somehow able to block all type of scanning we tried upon them."

"What should tell Lord Vader?"

"Nothing. Just some pirates tried to raid the system and we destroyed them." The Commander replied.

* * *

Thousands of Republic Clone Troopers stood as they saw the leader return. The Ebon Hawk touches down gentle and Harry walk down.

"You're back. I got some news to report to you." Shaak Ti replied.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Senator Organa is calling all of his allies together for a meeting. Though he doesn't know where to meet." Obi-Wan stated.

"Did he say why?"

"A young Jedi has been helping him and is trying to fight the Empire." Shaak Ti replied.

"Send the _Amidala_ towards Tatooine. Tell him that but also inform him to inform the young man we are meeting inside Jabba's Palace. When the Amidala picks them up, return them all here at once." Harry replied.

"You feel a disturbance."

"One greatly. It seems, our assassin is trying to get us together in one place." Harry replied.

* * *

Senator Organa was talking to Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan relayed the message.

"Is Master Revan being paranoid? If we have another Jedi…" Bail replied as Mon Mothma agreed.

"Senator's. An assassin has been hunting down and killing many Jedi. Now we learn of a new Jedi, one we didn't even know existed. He also seems to be wanting to gather you all in one place. Something the Emperor would have down in order to destroy his enemies. Assemble what ships you have and meet in the space above Tatooine. Inform him that when you are all together, you will meet inside Jabba's Palace. In truth, our new warship, the Amidala will pick up your ships and take you here to our secret headquarters." Obi-Wan stated. Bail nodded as did Mon Mothma. Caution was needed when gathering together to destroy the Emperor.

* * *

Harry went to the moon of the Lehon System and walk across the surface. Havoc Squad walk behind him.

"Sir, why are we here?"

"Because the Last True Jedi is hiding on this planet." Harry replied.

Harry walk towards the cave when he felt a slight disturbance. He turns around to see a young girl walking towards them with several Rakata warriors.

Havoc Squad got into position but Harry step forward.

"Hello, I'm Jedi Master Revan." Harry greeted warmly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked. She reach behind her and Harry could sense her hands were resting on her lightsaber.

"As I said, I'm a Jedi Master. I came here… looking for you. The Last True Jedi." Harry stated.

"Why are you looking for me?" She asked.

"Because you can sense me as I can sense you. I, just became a True Jedi much like yourself. But I am going to need training towards mastering my abilities." Harry replied.

"You're hiding much from me."

"That is because there is much to explain. In short, the Jedi Order has been nearly destroyed. And the Sith have return and have started to rule the known galaxy." Harry answered calmly.

"So you came here seeking my help. No thanks."

"I'm not going to pursue you into this. But you are a Jedi and I'm sure, if you're as strong as I think, then you felt the deaths of millions along with Jedi's as the Empire killed them. You know that he will keep hunting us down until we are destroyed. If we are True Jedi's, then wouldn't you wish to know how I came to become a True Jedi as you." Harry asked.

"You want me to fight for you. Why should I?"

"Because we can complete each other. You know more about the force then the other Jedi's that survived. I can also offer your friendship and kinship for many Jedi's are still with me nearby." Harry replied.

"Very well."

"You already knew."

"Yes. I wanted to see you for myself." She answered calmly. "What's your name?" She asked politely.

"Revan." Harry lied calmly.

"I'm Shae Vizla." She replied.

Harry walk with her and he stated calmly. "You lied about your name."

"So did you." She whispered back.

"Looks like we are going to have some trouble with each other."

"When you tell me your name, I shall tell you mine." She replied.

"Far enough." Harry replied.

"Why do you call yourself Revan?"

"I didn't. The name was given to me from Grand Jedi Master Yoda to hide my real name and origins. Rest assure, I am no Sith." Harry answered calmly.

* * *

Quinlan Vos and Hyla stood on the bridge of the Amidala as the ship jump to lightspeed.

"Welcome aboard the Amidala Senator's and friends. We will be at our headquarters shortly." Quinlan Vos replied.

Starkiller was nervous. Clones were working hard but they were not the clones of the Empire. Or so he had been told. Juno was amazed at the ship and its design. General Kota was talking to Quinlan Vos, glad to meet his old friend again.

His lightsaber flew to Quinlan hands and a green lightsaber appeared near his neck.

"What's going on?" Senator Organa asked.

Troops appeared behind the door and surrounded PROXY, Juno and Galen Marek.

"Imperial Troops have attack Jabba's palace. I wonder how they knew, that was the meeting place." Hyla asked.

"I had nothing to do with this." Galen shouted.

"Please, we are here to help." Juno replied but a trooper grabbed her.

Galen made to move forward but a clone fired his gun hitting Galen in the back.

"Is he…"

"No, he is stun." Hyla replied; turning off her lightsaber.

The door open again and Master Shaak Ti walk in.

"Is this the assassin?" Hyla asked.

"Yes. I think we should have him see Lord Revan." Shaak Ti replied.

"Is there anything else?" Hyla asked.

"Yes, we have found the Last True Jedi and she has agreed to join our cause." Shaak Ti replied.

"She?" Apailana repeated.

"She's a young woman. Very powerful, according to Master Kenobi."

"What's her name?"

"She is using the name Shae Vizla. She isn't given us her real name until Master Revan gives his to her. And right now, during these trouble times, it's best Master Revan's name remains unknown."

They nodded.

"Sir, we are entering the system."

"Very good, take us out of hyperspace Lt."

"Yes sir."

The ship moved out of hyperspace and everyone could see thousands of warships gathering around a large space station.

"The Star Forge, our hidden base of operations and perhaps the greatest creation ever made. Has a dark history, but we are now using it to rebuild the Army of the our Alliance."

"What is it?"

"A space station that feeds off the force to create powerful material of any design. In this case, armor, weapons, vehicles and ships. This place will also going to serve as our headquarters." Hyla replied.

"We have you on our screen. Send in code clearance to enter." A voice replied.

"This is Sentinel Cruiser Amidala. Request permission to dock with the Star Forge."

"Cruiser Amidala, send in code clearance for safe passage."

"What are those ships?" Senator Mothma asked pointing to the hammerheads.

"Hammerhead classes. They were used during the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War nearly four thousand years ago. They even remain in service during the Great Galactic War. We just rebuilt them and improved their combat capabilities. They can now rip through a Star Destroyer to pieces in moments."

"They aren't very big."

"True, compare to our other capital ships, they are the smallest. But they hold a little more firepower than most of our capital ships." Hyla replied.

"Cruiser Amidala, proceed to level 34, docking 17."

"Thank you."

The ship moved towards the Star Forge and Juno could finally see its massive size. It also let out a strange white light from the bottom of the building. She could see torrents set up all around it and massive ships protect the center.

"Wait, you said this place is impossible to reach. How so?" Juno asked. Hyla look at her.

"It's protected by an energy shield that cripples and shuts down all ships. Only ships, created by the Star Forge can come in and out." Hyla replied.

"It's the perfect defense." Senator Garm Bel Iblis replied.

"Close to one. That's why we have a defensive fleet around it. Too fool our enemies to think they can enter. Many have tried to enter already. Mostly smugglers and pirates. Keeps the troops a little preoccupied. We are however, fully ready to start the war. We have over five legions of troops. With another legion nearly fully ready on its way. They are well train with ARC Ranger training."

"Then what's stopping you from attacking the Empire?"

"We thought if we saved many Jedi's, we could go to war as soon as possible. The problem is, many Jedi's have turn off their lightsabers. General Kota is a great bonus to our military strength. So many Jedi's have been hunted down and destroyed. There are too few leaders. Even the troops realize this and they know we cannot provide them with many leaders and they may have to rely on decisions themselves."

"That is a problem. Senator Garm Bel Ibils could be a military leader."

"The leaders can decide that." Hyla replied. Amidala dock in the docking bay and the troops all line up. The Senator's along with Duchess Satine and Queen Apaliana were surprise to see so many troops line up for them.

"Come, they are doing this because you are our leaders. Also, bring the boy. I'm sure Lord Revan wishes to see him." Hyla replied as they walk down the ramp.

Galen Marek, now no longer stun; was waking up and the guards were moving him towards the central command center. They all saw a young woman talking to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"So this is the Sith Assassin." She replied. Galen would have attack her, but he could feel the Force screaming at him warning she was very dangerous and he would perish against her.

"This is Shae Visz, the Last True Jedi." Obi-Wan introduce.

"A True Jedi?" Galen replied.

"You Jedi have forgotten the full connection to the Force. That is why the Sith came back and is destroying the Galaxy. In order for the order to fully recover. We must retake our homeworld." Shae replied.

"The Jedi have a homeword?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Of course. The source to our discovery to the Force. The origins and birth of the Jedi Order. Just like Korriben is the Sith World; the world of Tython is home of the Jedi. We must return to that homeworld if the Jedi Order is to survive. However, the only way to get there…"

"Is to defeat the Empire."

"That's correct. For it lies in the Deep Core." Shae replied nodding.

"What does this have to do with me?" Galen asked.

"You have killed many Jedi's to get where you are. And now you saying you're our ally. Revan will want to talk you before anything is decided. I must warn you, he isn't going to be happy knowing you are here. I would be more surprise to see if you survive. After all, he beat your master till he was nearly dead." Shae replied pointing towards the door. Galen took a deep breath as he walk forward. No one could blame him. Revan was well known to have been a master swordsmen and quiet ruthless towards his enemies. The stories made him seem more like a god than someone who uses the Forces. Galen walk through and immediately, a large container slammed into him.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here to kill me," Harry replied as he step forward. "I would have thought Vader would have wanted to kill me himself. Or has he finally grown up and accepted he needs help. Or is he merely hiding because he knows he cannot defeat me?" Harry demanded. Galen use the Force to pull the container off of him.

"I'm not here to kill you."

"You expect me to believe that, slave of Vader? You've been killing so many of my fellow Jedi's you expect me to believe you." Harry replied. He used the force and his two lightsabers flew into his hands at once. The white blade ignited in the room and Galen activated his own. Harry leap forward, shocking Galen at his speed. Galen block Revan's blow but move quickly as Revan had another lightsaber ready to attack. Galen leap up to the second platform but Revan was already predicting his every move.

Shae walk in and could see Galen actually struggling against Revan. Revan was actually looking more relax and calm than Galen was.

"I think we could use them to help us." Shae replied.

"How so?"

"A trap, as you say, works both ways. We need to find out more about the Empire. However, the Senator's don't know much other than how things are run. I've spoken to the senator's and Senator Iblis and General Kota's have agreed to use themselves as bait."

"Bait?"

"To get a glimpse of the Empire's true motive. Not to mention what else he's got plan. There is a large sum of credits that have been disappearing not to mention the Empire has been very secret about their control on the worlds. Corellia is getting close to an uprising. We need to move soon." Shae replied.

"Very well." Harry replied returning his lightsaber to his holsters.

"You will soon find, that the way of the Sith is not what you actually think. Betray, is the final training of the Sith." Harry replied but he soon left.

"You started this, whether you did so under orders or not. You must choose your own path. Unlike Vader." Revan replied.

Harry turn away and Galen walk out. Very relieved that the 'Last' True Jedi interfered. He went to the hangar where Senator Iblis and General Kota were waiting. PROXY and Juno were also there.

"Master, I see you survived against Jedi Master Revan."

"Barely. The last true Jedi interfere."

"We are to inform Lord Vader of our destination of Coriella. Inform him that rebel leaders are gathering there." Juno replied.

"Why?" Galen asked.

"Because if you don't, you will die. You're in a tight spot because you fail to make your own choices. Revan must think of the safety for his other Jedi's and troops. People, you've hunted and kill. Of course he's not going to trust you. If you don't report to Vader, the Empire will hunt you. You turn against Revan, then he will hunt you." Shaak Ti replied as she steps forward.

"Let's go. The message was already sent and we have to get into position."

* * *

Commander Bly looked at the scenery and could see everything transpire just as Lord Revan predicted; Vader took General Kota's and Senator Iblis alive. The transmitter was lock into them and Commander Bly look at General Secura along with the two general's that were gathered.

"What is our next move General."

"Get on board the Rogue Shadow. If they are with us, then they will help us." Aayla replied.

Havoc Squadron along with the three Jedi's all jump into the Rogue Shadow.

* * *

Harry stood before the three Jedi's as they gave in their report. The Council of Central Alliance Systems listen careful to what transpire.

"So he was a Jedi. Perhaps I was too hard on him." Harry replied.

"He was raised by Vader. Your actions are not to blame. Many of us would have done the same thing. The Empire knows we exist now. Will we strike now?" Aayla asked.

"We don't have much of a choice. Tell all troops, we will begin our attack."

"Coriella is having a rebellion. They will need help if we are to attack the empire."

"Agreed. Duchess Satine, inform Mandalore to send his forces to Hyrian Way and create a blockade against the Empire. I will send all ships to every alliance systems and begin our assault." Harry replied.

"So the war now begins. We should make a grand entrance."

"I think I got something plan." Harry replied.

* * *

Juno was standing aboard the Star Forge looking down upon the planet. Someone was walking towards her and she look to see Shae.

"Did you know this was going to happen?"

"The Force moves as one makes decisions. If he went to save them, he would have sacrifice himself to give every citizen hope to stand up. We will need all the help we can get."

"I can't return to the Empire. Vader branded me as a traitor. I will stay and help out as I can." Juno replied.

"The war, is going to be long and bloody. None the less, you are doing something for what you believe in, as is the rest of us."

"But Revan won't trust me."

"He does. I will see to it, that you're given special command of a new group we are calling Rogue Squadron."

"Is it to honor him?"

"Yes. Even a Jedi makes mistakes. Just as anyone else can."

Juno said nothing but look towards the stars and the massive fleet that was assembling.

Harry walk up towards them and look in the sky.

"Seems like, your next mission, is sooner than you think." Harry replied.

* * *

A/N – The last true Jedi is actually the Female Jedi you will see in the 'Hope' Trailer. I just spun her timeline towards my story. Same outfit and hair style. Shae Vizla is the female bounty hunter who was with the Sith in the 'Deceived' Trailer. I don't know her real name yet, so I'm using Shae Vizla until her name appears. I had to use her, as she kicks ass.

For my ships, i will be changing most of their names, size and abilities from the original star wars universe.

* * *

Accessing C.C.A.S. Military Network... access granted... Record File... Cruiser Sentiel

Original Class - Nebula / New Class - Sentinel

Type - Capital/Cruiser

Length - 1500 Meters

Width - 800 Meters

Crew - 5,402

Armament - 80

Passengers - 40,000

Cargo - 15,000 Tons

Roles - Destroyer/Carrier

* * *

Original Class - Hammerhead / New Class - Hammerhead

Type - Carrier/Cruiser

Length - 945 Meters

Width - 45.72 Meters

Crew - 900

Armament - 18

Passengers - 1,200

Cargo - 12,000 Tons

Roles - Long Range Bombard/Carrier

A/N to see the warships go to star wars wikia or google search them by their original class name.


	9. Alliance under Corellia

**Prophecy of the Chosen One's**

A/N – I received some negative comments about Harry's strength. Don't worry, he defeated Anakin before, but he will have a harder time the next he meets with Darth Vader. Harry's fourth lightsaber form, the Way of the Jedi is design to caused and disable limbs and joints. Vader, as mostly a machine and a cyborg, is immune to those attacks.

_Hello _– Ship Names

Hello – Talking

'_Hello' _– Thinking

[Hello] – Alien/Foreign language.

**Chapter 9: Alliance under Corellia**

Harry sat in the High Council Chambers along with the other council members. Olee Starstone was a little nervous, as she joined the council at a young age. Though she wasn't a Jedi Master; like Anakin she was a Jedi Knight and would remain until she could prove herself as a Jedi Master.

"Corellia is calling for help. We must respond. We can send in the 5th Ranger Battalion along with the 12th Assault Division and the 32nd Arterially Unit." Mon Mothma stated.

"Agreed. The 5th fleet can bring them in. I shall send the 101st Legion to Hyrian Way to assist the Mandalorian's." Harry replied.

"Our key goal is to gain bases in the outer rim. Along with assaulting the mid-rim. We must strike quick and fast. We could send all of our forces at once." Apaliana suggested.

"No. we could lose more than we gain. We must be careful. The imperial forces are ruled by the Sith; and Sith deals with treachery and trickery." Obi-Wan replied.

"In order to strike out against the Empire, we need to deal a serve blow. The Empire rules the galaxy through fear with a iron feast. In order for his fear to work, he needs assassins train in the Dark Side of the Force." Harry replied.

"Sith Assassin's." Shaak Ti replied.

"Much like that boy, Galen Marek. Some could be worse and more violent. There is one place, were the Empire would be gathering to train his assassin's in the ways of the Sith." Harry replied.

"Kooriban." Aayla stated.

"I will take what Jedi's we can to Korriban and take as many out as I can. But I will not be going alone with just Jedi's. I'm taking seventh legion along." Harry replied.

"Agreed. Who should lead the attack towards Corellia?"

"General Kota will lead the ground forces and Senator Iblis will lead the navy assault. What of our friends on Mon Calamari?"

"They built their own ships refusing to accept ours. None the less, they are waiting to strike. They only need a moment's notice."

"Have them send their fleet near Alderaan. I sense the newly promoted Grand Moss Tarkin will take action against the planet for being rejected to place a garrison of troops on the planet. I shall send reinforcements to them the moment we have a clear path to Alderaan. The Empire doesn't know our true strength. This will be an element of surprise that we have. If we are successful, we will deal a great deal of damage and cripple their morale. With possible three of more victories for our alliance."

Everyone nodded.

**Korriban **

Several days later the Imperial Holocron News was hacked and everyone was force to watch a figure wearing white robes, walk upon an Imperial Base under Sith Ruins. His hood was so low; you couldn't even see his eyes. His face was covered by the hoods shadow.

"For five years, you believed you destroyed us. You, cradle in your thirst for power has blinded you from the fact that we can never be destroyed." Everyone was listening. Several stormtroopers approach the figure. But they never could fire a shot as a white lightsaber appeared slaying them. He through the lightsaber towards another group of stormtroopers and everyone could see he used the force against another group pushing them into the wall.

He walked in and everyone could a large group of people in black robes igniting red lightsabers all around the figure.

"You have blinded yourself with your own power. You destroyed us, wounding us to make us weak. But we grew stronger. We survived, we adapted, we evolved; accepting the old Jedi ways. To become warriors once again." The voice stated. Several of them moved dangerously close the mysterious figure but they all step away when they notice an Imperial shuttle moving dangerously close. They leap away as the shuttle crash into the temple. Causing much destruction in the temple. The door of the shuttle open and everyone could see Obi-Wan Kenobi standing there. His blue lightsaber ignited as he stood there. Green and blue lightsabers appeared behind him as more Jedi made their appearances.

"Finally, we have return." He replied.

* * *

Harry used the force to push away the nearest of the Dark Jedi's and assassin's. He used the force to call forth his new lightsabers to his hand and two white lightsabers appeared. Stormtroopers, Dark Jedi and Sith Assassin's appeared all of them attack the Jedi's and Havoc Squadron.

Harry deflected the blaster bolts and killed the storm troopers that charged at him. Several Dark Jedi's attack him but he easily best them and killed them.

Harry turns around and looked to see two Dark users attack him. Unlike everyone around him, they were fully train and stronger. Harry immediately recognizes the Miruka Jedi Master Jerec and another Dark Jedi that was very hard to read. Harry recognized the dark robes of the Prophet of the Dark Side.

Harry calmly steps to the side slapping aside the red lightsaber aside with his left lightsabers. He ducks the blow to the head by Jerec and spins around delivering a powerful kick to his chest, sending him crashing through the pillars.

The other opponent was more caution fighting Harry as he took carefully swings at his limbs. Harry wasn't even wind and used a very strange unorthodox fighting style.

Jarec used the force to leaps in the air and attack Harry from behind but Harry sensing the danger beforehand leaps in the air and attack Jerec from behind. Jerec deflected Harry attack but was push aside as Harry attack with his other lightsaber.

Harry swung his left lightsaber into the unorthodox Shien reverse grip. He blocks the blade and sends Jerec's partner sailing into the shuttle.

Harry attack with his lightsaber at Jerec who quickly dodge. Harry responded by sending a kick towards Jerec again but Jerec sent a strong force push at Harry and he flew back. He quickly recovers and slays two Sith Assassin's that attempted to attack him. He brought his left lightsaber up and deflected the lightsaber that was thrown by the Prophet.

Harry charged forward, and attack with his unorthodox style. Catching both Jerec and the Prophet off guard. They exchanged a few blows, using their teamwork to keep Harry on edge. Harry jumps in the air, avoiding a deadly blow to the legs and release a powerful Force Repulse blasting both Jerec and the Prophet away feet away from him. Harry rush again this time where a young padawan fell to several Sith Assassin's and Dark Jedi's.

He used the force sending several over the edge to their death. The others turn to face him and he just attack. Moving through there lightsaber blades as if he were dancing. When one moved carelessly, Harry killed them. Havoc Squadron was holding off the storm troopers and even manages to kill several Dark Jedi's.

Harry killed the last Dark Jedi near him and leaps in the air. Avoiding Jerec's lightsaber. Using the force, Harry pulled Jerec towards him. Jerec was now force to face Harry alone. Jerec using the Force, could sense who Harry was. And he was getting more nervous as Harry seemed to be only stronger than he ever was.

Harry cut Jerec's lightsaber tip causing the red blade to vanish and cease to work. Harry then stabbed his lightsaber into Jerec's chest. Harry turns and walks away.

* * *

On the holocrons, everyone could see the mysterious Jedi walking away; his Jedi comrades were already slaying the servants of the Dark Side.

He stood on top of a pillar and everyone could see ARC fighters flying across the planet.

"Your own power blinds you, for there is another power, far greater than your own."

**Coriella**

Senator Iblis was standing beside General Kota. Even though the Jedi was blind, a Miruka was helping him see as they do. Though the progress was slow, there was great improvement.

"I sense Lord Revan has claim his victory at Korriban." Kota replied.

"That is good news." Senator Iblis replied nodding.

"Sir, the militia is pin in sector seven. They are in need of immediate assistance."

"Sector seven is near the Imperial Government Base." Iblis replied as they look at the holocron map.

"Lord Revan has regrouped with his forces and will be coming to us to provide assistance." A clone captain reported.

"Our Mandalorian allies have begun their assault on Hyrian Way." Another Captain reported.

"Then now is the time for our assault to begin." General Kota replied.

"You're going to take the new gunships?"

"It's pointless, to bring the ships in. Until we can gain control the imperial base, then their AA Defense Towers will tear through our ships. Best to use our Basilisk-HT's."

"I'll hold the defense up here."

"I'm relaying on you." Kota replied as he walks towards the hangers.

"Set the ships in formation Delta, prepare for any counter attacks by the Imperial Navy."

"Yes sir."

"Launch probes in all locations from the possible know location of the Imperial. Prepare for interception."

"Yes sir."

Kota stood before his captain's and commanders.

"I trust you understand, we are going to be alone for a while until Lord Revan can reach us from Korriban."

"Is it true Lord Revan was successfully in destroying the remnaments of the Sith there General?" Commander Koga asked.

"From the reports, it's true. Your brothers Havoc Squadron showed great courage against the Dark Jedi."

"Well now, we can't let them have all the glory." Captain Kai said.

"Commander… small brief for the boys."

"Yes sir. Alright, for five years, our brothers and yourselves has been training for this moment. To destroy the Sith and aid our brothers and sister in the Jedi Order. That means, we won't be dealing with stun blasters and stun grenades. It's the real deal. Weapons are set to kill, and the Imperial dogs won't hesitate to kill any of you in cold blood. Deal with them quick and fast and give them hell. Remember our origins and the leader we descended on. We are all him. Remember his last wishes, to aid the Jedi in any way he could. Thanks to the advancing cloning technique, his wishes are going to come true. Ain't that right?"

"Sir, yes sir." The clones all shouted.

"General, ETA, to destination, three minutes." The pilot reported.

"Prepare the cable drops and open the doors."

"Yes sir."

The doors slide open and all the troops stood by for launch.

"Red light; stand by for jump."

"Ecs, you got static."

"Got it."

"Welcome to paradise." The pilot replied as he came to a complete stop.

"Go, go." The Flight jump commander shouted as the light turn green and the clones all jump out. The Militia all look scared when clones started to appear behind their lines.

The clones all moved forward to reinforce the militia.

"You there, reinforce those in the front line. Sergeant, you and your men protect those in the line of fire. Get the Ranger's to prove us with long range cover." The commander shouted.

"Yes, sir."

"Here they come." An ARC clone shouted.

"Who's in charge here?" The commander asked.

"I am." An elderly man replied.

"I'm Commander Koga of the Alliance. Can you and your men still fight?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good. We are under General Kota's commander. Our leader, Jedi Lord Revan, will be arriving shortly."

"Revan?"

"Yes sir, after five years of regaining his military strength and relearning the power of the force, he has return to known space to dismounted the empire."

"Man down."

Red blaster bolts fired at the groups and the clones responded by firing their own rifles with blue blaster bolts.

"Hold the lines, don't let those idiots get near us." the Captain shouted.

"General Kota, the lines are holding." The commander reported.

"I'm with the ranger battalion; we are going to rush the bridge. We need to gain control of the platform when Lord Revan arrives. We cannot risk his forces getting gun down when they arrive to assist us."

"Yes sir."

"Waxer reporting, as order, sir."

"Boil reporting, as order, sir."

"I need you two too take a platoon and gain control of the middle of the bridge. Ranger's will be in sniping range, and take out most of the threat ahead of you, that will not give you enough of a safe route. Once you get ahead, the rest of the battalion can advance. We need General Kota's forces across the bridge."

"Yes sir."

"Covering firing." Commander Koga shouted as Waxer and Boil lead the platoon across the bridge.

The stormtroopers tried to prevent them from taking the bridge, but the ARC Commando's were well train and took them out long before the imperial's could get a chance to recover from the new arrivals, or find out where they came from, were getting pounded hard. Moss Fliry Vorru and Commander Thaine looked on the holoscreen and were shock to see the arrival of troops drop off of what look like clone troopers.

"Sir, we got reports General Kota is leading the assault."

"General Kota, isn't he one of the Jedi's that evaded Order 66?"

"A military genius. Have the Dark Jedi engage and destroyed him. Use our heavy artillery to cripple their defense. Order the stormtroopers to rush them and over run their positions at once. We cannot allow this, rebellion to continue any longer. They are traitors towards the empire." Moss Vorru replied.

"They are firing artillery at us, with their own troops in the cross of the fire? Are they insane?" A clone asked.

"The Imperial troops are nothing more than sacrifice to the Empire."

"Watch out, watch out." A clone shouted as the ground shook and exploded around them.

"Return fire."

"Here they come!"

"They rushing forward, formation blitz."

"Take cover."

"Man down."

"Dark Jedi, approaching us fast."

"Spread out within Kryat Dragon formation. Don't stand near each other." The Commander shouted as he fired his rifle at the rushing Dark Jedi. They used their crimson lightsabers to deflect the blaster fired and manage to reach the front lines. The clones were well train and avoided most of the lightsaber attacks. But there were far too many Dark Jedi's, and the line started to fall.

"Give me that." The commander shouted as he took a grenade launch. He aims it at the Dark Jedi and fires. The grenade launcher roared as several missiles hit the ground around the Dark Jedi, killing several for those who were unable to avoid the explosion. But it wasn't enough as more kept pouring through. The commander charged at the Dark Jedi; once he was out of ammo. He knocks down one before another Dark Jedi used the force to push him away. He hit his head and fell into unconscious.

The commander woke up to feel himself being dragged. He opens his eyes to see a Dark Jedi standing before him; his crimson lightsaber glowing brightly. It took a moment to realize that his helmet was off. He spat at the Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi did nothing but raised his lightsaber, ready to kill him.

What happen next only happen in a spilt second; another figure landed behind them and used the force to launch the Dark Jedi's into the air. A lightsaber was ignited slaying the three men in mid-air. The commander looks up to see a young woman holding a long lightsaber. It than he realized this was the last true Jedi. The most powerful Jedi; next to Lord Revan himself. She ignited her lightsaber and a blue lightsaber appeared. She held the blade straight and another blade appeared on its other end. The commander stood up and a comrade threw a blaster at him which he caught. Shae Vizla charged forward, slaying the first Dark Jedi that attacks her. She leaps in the air, slaying another Dark Jedi and kicking a stormtrooper at the same time. She landed and threw her lightsabers at the group of dark jedi; she rolled underneath them as her lightsaber killed three of them. She grabbed her lightsaber and attacks the last Dark Jedi, who was the strongest of them all. They exchange a few blades but he was force back as she used an unorthodox fighting style with aggressive attacks.

"Let's go." The clones all rushed forward; without the assistance from the Dark Jedi's, the stormtroopers soon could not hold the line. The Alliance forces soon prove to be too well coordinated and had excellent teamwork that caused the Imperial forces to be butchered.

* * *

"Commander, do something. I refuse to tell the Emperor that we have lost the system to a bunch of animals." Moff Vorru shouted.

The glass above them exploded and they look up to see the new clones range down upon them upon cable hooks; firing blue blasters upon the unexpected troopers. A Jedi appeared from the door way that soon followed by more troopers.

"Just don't stand there… destroy them." Moff Vorru screamed his head off.

"Surrender Moff Vorru. You're out gunned and outmatch." Aayla Secura replied, holding her blue lightsaber at his throat. Around her, the clones were restraining the stromtrooper who failed to put up much of a fight. The commander sadly bailed out of the room the moment he saw a Jedi approaching.

* * *

Six Victory Cruisers were escorting Four Star Destroyers towards Coriella. Lord Vader looks at the Dark Jedi that gathered around him. They were his elites. Train and raised for one thing; to hunt and destroy the Jedi Knights. Even Boba Fett was there. This sudden surprise attack by both a strange army and the Mandalorians sudden attack on Hydrian Way was a surprising move. Now there were reports that Jedi had appear on Coriella. There was even reports of Jedi Masters there leading this new army. The name Revan had come up more than once. Though there weren't any reports of him being sighted, this was his first strongest lead he had in years. The Jedi's would know where he was hiding.

"There are reports that several Jedi are currently leading a rebellion on Coriella. This action cannot be taken lightly. Reports are coming in, that the lines are not going to hold. General Veers will reinforce the lines while Admiral Kiner will control battle those three warships that are causing us so much problems. Failure will not be tolerated."

"Yes Lord Vader."

"Lord Vader."

"Yes Captain, what is it?"

"The enemy has taken control of the capital. We have confirmed the remains of our forces are located outside the city. Trying to recapture the city. However, they are heavily being pin down. Several Jedi are also cutting them down."

"They cannot be allowed to be given hope. The Empire will not tolerate the loss of a system to this rebellion." Lord Vader replied.

"Yes my Lord."

A smaller rank officer walks up and whispers something into the Captain's ear. Lord Vader stood there, breathing heavy. Silently demanding an explanation for being interrupted.

"My Lord, Moss Vorru has been capture by the enemy and being interrogated as we speak."

"Moss Vector is a fool and a coward. Only cares for his greed. He must be dealt with before he reveals anything from the Empire. Have General Veers deploy his troops at once. If we cannot save him, he must be terminated."

"At once my Lord. I shall see to it personally that these rebel scums's do not gain any information on the Empire." The Captain replied. He bowed and left.

The ship suddenly rock. Causing nearly everyone to lose there footing.

"Sir, we lost the Revenge." The Bridge Officer shouted.

"Return fire."

"We are out of range sir."

"How far away are they?" Admiral Kiner shouted.

"About 1500 meters sir."

"Impossible. No ship can shoot that far." Admiral Kiner replied to his staff. The ship rocked again.

"Increase our forward deflector shields. Move our ships to intercept." Admiral Kiner ordered.

"Deploy the fighters. Have them engaged the enemy." Lord Vader orders.

"Lord Vader, General Veer's is ready to move. His troops are already moving to the safe zone for our troops."

"Very good Captain. My team will be joining him shortly."

"Yes my lord."

Lord Vader looked out the window and could see the enemy had deployed fighters of their own. They resembled the ARC-170 from the clone wards but they had four wings with blasters, while the S-Foils created four smaller wings on the planes, giving them a greater edge on the battlefield. They also were much faster, and looked more heavily armed.

"Prepare my shuttle." Lord Vader orders as Boba Fett and the Dark Jedi followed him.

"Yes Lord Vader."

* * *

The Star Destroyers proved capable of dealing with the punishment by the Hammerheads, the Victory Cruisers however, were getting ripped apart. After the loss of four Victory Cruisers, the remaining two, stayed behind the Star Destroyers. The Star Destroyers were taking damage. But due to their massive size, they weren't destroyed yet.

* * *

On the ground, Darth Vader stood on the ground and look around. The city had only a few places were smoke was rising. The stormtroopers were pin down behind the tree lines. For an odd reason, white armor soilders that resembled the old clones were on top of the city walls; firing blue blaster bolts like rain towards the Imperial Stormtroopers. Those in the front would drop like flies if they poke out of their little protection. On the city wall were several green and blue lightsabers deflecting the stormtroopers red blaster bolts back towards them. The ground exploded around them and Vader knew he underestimated his opponents. They came with their own artillery and it was clearly effective. He could tell it was coming from the government building. No doubt it would be heavily protected with powerful resistance.

"My Lord, General Veers requests you meet with him." A commander shouted.

"Tell the good general I'm on my way." He turns to the others. "Find a way into the city, without drawing any attention to us. Report back to me once you found a secure route."

"Yes my Lord." They immediately left.

Vader approach General Veers and his staff.

"Lord Vader, thank you for coming. Every situation I look at doesn't look good to retaking the city."

"I trust you will do well General."

"Unless we take out their artillery, we cannot hope to advance. Their support only lies with their artillery. I have assembled a special team of commando's to take out their artillery. But I need them to get into the city."

"I will lead the commando's to the heart of the city. When their artillery is down. I trust your men will not be delayed into retaking the capital." Vader warned.

"No my Lord. Once their artillery is down, their resistance will crumble." Veers answered.

Several of the strange new ARC Fighters appeared and dropped several bombs on the front lines resulting in heaving causalities.

* * *

On the transports, heading to Coronet City, the Captial of Corellia were members of C.C.A.S. including Jedi's and Alliance Clones. Revan was among them. Ready to assist the planet in the first biggest battle of the Great Galactic Civil War. Raven's eyes slowly open. His eyes neither green nor red, but a shining light purple.

* * *

A/N - Sorry for the long delay but this is just getting good. Revan and Vader will meet once again after nearly six years of their epic battle. The Chapter will be a all out battle for control of Corellia. Next time, Champions of the Force


	10. Champions of the Force

**Prophecy of the Chosen One's**

A/N –_Hello _– Ship Names

Hello – Talking

'_Hello' _– Thinking

[Hello] – Alien/Foreign language.

A/N - Yes, last time i did use the trailers from the Old Republic games for my story. I did so to leave a powerful impression for my readers and I see that many of you don't like it. In this chapter you see the foolishness of the Imperial's and the first part of the Galactic Civil War.

**Chapter 10: Champions of the Force**

Coronet City, the proud capital of Corellia was under a siege like no other. When a small underground militia decided to strike against their Moss leader for the Imperial Draft Movement. They thought they got a quick and easy victory. But the Moss called back his forces from the nearby planets and the Militia was quickly overwhelm by the large Garrison of troops from the Empire. The Areas and Sectors they control soon were regain by Empire. The Militia wasn't properly trained for battles and started receiving heavy losses. For a moment, they seem to lose all hope and were about to surrounded when hope fell from the sky. At first they thought it was an Imperial drop ship, they even panic when white armor troopers appeared. They thought they were dead but to there surprise they new arrival attack the Imperial Stormtroopers. They also fired blue blaster bolts instead of the red blaster rifles. They were even more surprise when the Imperials were force back. The biggest surprise came when they were under command from Revan, the greatest Jedi of the Republic. They received even a bigger surprise when Jedi's started appearing out of hiding. Assisting their Rebellion against the Empire. Even more surprising, was when fresh supplies were starting to appear after they capture the Imperial Government building. Heavy Artillery was place around the building as it now served as a FCC (Forward Command Center) for the Alliance. Jedi Masters and high rank officers were using the Former Moss's Imperial Office as a meeting place and a place to discuss the best plan of action. Currently it was General Aayla Secura and General Rahm Kota. Several Clone Marshall's and the Milita Leader were all surrounding a giant holocron that showed the entire city and outside the city walls.

"Imperial troops have landed outside the city walls. Looks like two legions." Aayla replied.

"I agree, I would say the 470th Legion along with the 501st." Kota replied.

"Than that means one thing, Vader."

"Indeed it does, Vader will clearly underestimate our strength. Deploy squads three, four, and seven to assist the front. Keep an eye on the enemy movements. Keep an out for a small squad or single person trying to slip past our defense." Kota order.

"Yes sir. Captain relay the message."

"Yes sir."

"Reinforcements will be here within an hour. We have to hold out until they can come. Make sure, none of the troops takes any unnecessary risks until we are reinforce with the larger group."

* * *

Vader merely stood with his hand outstretch to the Commander who had just reported him disturbing news.

"You have failed me for the last time Commander." Vader replied and the Commander was release from Vader, dead.

"Jedi's are here. And they are using clones again. I do not want this Rebellion to continue any longer. End this resistance. General Veer I expect nothing less from you."

"Yes Lord Vader." A small transport appeared as Vader step on. It closed it's door and slowly took off.

Vader's breathing put everyone on edge. They manage to find a path, but it was very dangerous.

"We shall land in two minutes. It's the closest I can get you to the Imperial Buildings Lord Vader."

"It will do." Vader replied. He sense something, something he hasn't sense in a long time. But what? He felt he should know, as if it was apart of him.

"Kenobi." Vader hissed.

The transport shook violently as an explosion was heard.

"Where hit." The pilot shouted.

"Air Turrets?" A Dark Jedi demanded.

"Negative, it was a rocket."

"They know we are here." Vader replied. The transport crashed into the a moment, everyone was too stun before they slowly shook their heads, and push the door open. They expected to see some rebellion to fire at them. But the streets were empty. The commando's got out and soon secures the area. Vader got out along with his Dark Jedi and Boba Fett soon looks around.

"I don't see any hostiles around us. And my scanners are useless." He replied.

Vader breathed heavily. Someone crippled his transport but they held back an attack. Either they knew he was here, or someone got a lucky shot.

"We press on. We must reach Moss Vorru before he squeals out everything." Vader declared.

He paused again, sensing danger all around him. It was years under the training of Kenobi that had him stay alert and to understand his surroundings. Now, even though the distance sounds of the battle could be heard, this area looks very peaceful, if it wasn't deserted. No, the Force was practically screaming at him that he was in danger. He couldn't pin point the location of the threat, someone or something was blocking his senses. He refused to believe in such power. If it existed, why didn't those cowards Jedi's teach him? He clutches his fist in anger. Jedi, so many vanished. Even Revan, his brother, had vanished without a trace. It was only now, rumors were spreading as if suddenly return from deep space. He became even angrier. Reven, the man who defeated and destroyed him. His master came back for him and fixes him. Sadly, it was a painful process. The Empire lost a dozen of medical droids that day, as his master refuse to administrate any pain relieving drugs. His master told him, was to remember the pain that the Jedi caused him and to remember what they try take away. Revan was a complete mystery. No one knew anything about him. Those that did know one sign and detail were killed long before the Empire could get their hands on them. He drew his lightsaber as a commando fell to a blue blaster fire.

The crimson lightsabers came alive and the commando's all raised their rifles expecting another attack. Boba Fett looks at body.

"What a shot. Your dealing with people well train. They knew how to shot, and when to shot." Boba replied.

"We are wearing Phase III armor. It's not possible to penetrate our armor so easily." The Commando barked.

"Yet, this person knew your armor weakness. We must tread carefully." Boba Fett advised.

"Lead the way bounty hunter." Vader orders.

Boba Fett nodded and moved forward with everyone tense around him. The Dark Jedi's couldn't even sense the attack coming.

"Take cover." Boba orders as they rush into the corner of the buildings. Several large transports appeared above them.

"They must be carrying garrison of troops. What is going on?" A Commando asked.

"I'm afraid it's more than just a garrison of troops. We may be dealing with a massive army. Perhaps in the same legion of a grand army." Boba Fett replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"Simple, because each transport is carrying a garrison of troops. There's more than a thousand soldiers. You may be dealing with a million."

"Someone has been betraying the Empire." Vader replied.

"It would appear so." Boba Fett replied.

"How do you figure my Lord?"

"With so many troops, one would need powerful resources at their hands. It means a member of the Senate is involved. Perhaps several members of the Senate. Until our mission is complete, the Empire must be warn of this treachery."

"It won't be easy. Who ever are behind this is very clever. This amount of men too train and the ships. To keep it hidden from Imperial Intelligence is no easy feat. I heard there were only a few hundred troops wearing clone armor phase I. but now we are dealing with thousands of troops along with Jedi's. Not the Jedi's who we've manage to kill these past five years; I'm taking about veterans. Those that know what they doing. This is not going to be easy."

"Enough talk, we are near the inner city walls." Vader snaps. This broke up the argument between his small task force. Though he did wonder, who could build such an army? And how could they hide it from the Empire? He would have a talk with Imperial Intelligence Command later.

Apparently they reach the city inner walls without any further incident. That only put Boba Fett more on edge. It only told them that they were being watch. Vader had no doubt General Kota was watching them. Yet his tactics have changed. Something was off. The Jedi were more cautious, and actually were predicting his every move. He had seen this before, but from whom?

"Shaak Ti." Vader hissed once again.

"My Lord?"

"Shaak Ti is here. She has some how blinded us by using the Force against us." Vader hissed.

"But how is that possible?" A Dark Jedi wondered out loud.

* * *

In the Command Center Shaak Ti open her eyes from her mediation state.

"Something wrong General?" A clone asked.

"Vader has discovered my presence." Shaak Ti answered.

"That matters not. Out of all of us, you're the only one who can use the Battle Mediation perfectly. Even I have difficulty using it." Someone from the shadow's replied as he steps forward.

"Lord Revan. You just arrived." Shaak Ti replied.

"I did." Revan replied as he looked at them. His hood wasn't on which caused Shaak Ti to admire his youthful face. If one were to glance, you wouldn't tell he face battles before. His eyes also did a deep change. From green to red, than too purple. Though if she corrected herself correctly, they only turn red for a brief moment. She turn her mind into though as she look deep into his eyes.

**Flashback**

"You mean we have to fight another war? The galaxy has already seen enough blood being spilled." Aayla protested as she listens to Revan's reason's to go to war.

"Does reason really matter? After mastering myself through the Force I've learn a lot of things. And this is one thing I have learned." Revan replied. The Jedi's waited paitently.

"Without peace, there is war. Without war, there is peace. They must be balance. Even during times of peace must come war. Through war peace is achieve. The only way for there to be no war, is too destroy the force."

"You're saying they must be balance. That war must happen in order for peace to be achieved." Obi-Wan replied.

"Very much. Peace was brought to the galaxy at the end of the clone wars. The question that remains, is it a peace, that people are happy with? Or does it need to change?" Revan asked. Nobody answered. They knew that a changed had to happen. Already the Empire was being anti-alien welcome and even putting strict laws against woman and children.

"Through the Force, the mystery grows. But accepting difference insures that there are some who are unable to accept it. We thought we created the perfect system, but there were too many flows. There always will be too many flows in any government. That is why, I intend to recreate a new government system that insures that we don't repeat history."

"Certain, are you?" Yoda finally asked. Revan turn and looked at the Star Forge

"I have never have been more certain in my life Master." Revan replied.

**Flashback ends**

"How are the lines?" Revan asked bringing Shaak Ti out of her thoughts.

"They are holding. General Kota suggested that the lines hold and have the Imperials waste their resources."

"That's very good. Have the sevenths and thirtieth battalions reinforce the wall."

"Yes sir."

Harry turns around and walks away towards the forward command center. He enters the room to see Four Jedi's along with eight Clone Marshalls surrounding a table holocron.

"Lord Revan, I trust you arrived here well."

"Yes, the imperial ships are walking straight into Senator Iblis trap. Now it's time we reveal ours."

"Yes sir. As long as we can hold the city, the Imperial's don't have a chance of victory." Clone Marshall Sharp replied.

"That is some good news. How is our good friend Moss Vorru?"

"He hasn't crack yet sir. He believes the Empire will come to save him." Clone Marshall Neyo replied.

"Well, let's have the Moss keep his false hope." Harry replied as his men chuckled. Even his fellow Jedi cracked a grin.

I will gather some men and Jedi's to confront Vader and his men."

"Yes sir. I think the best place to stage an ambush would be here. In the Throne Hall." Clone Marshall Salvo

"Commander Colt, have your company keep an eye on our unwelcome guests. Wait until the trap has been sprung.

"Yes sir."

"Commander Appo, are you and your men ready."

"Eager for a fight as always sir."

"Then gather your best and come with me. Tomorrow, we are going to face Imperial Commando's and Darth Vader and his lackeys."

"Yes sir."

Vader and his men reach the inner city walls. He would have expected to see security tight. However, he ran into nothing. They immediately check the inside towards the Imperial Government building.

"By the Force." A Dark Jedi whispered. They all walk forward, careful to stay in the shadows. What they say scared them. Thousands among thousand of troops were marching around. There were even strange new vehicles moving around transporting troops while some look like tanks.

"Where did such an army come from? Kamino?"

"Kamino no longer has the resources nor the strength to create an army of this size. Kamino is also under heavy surveillance after their betrayal towards the Empire. No, someone has been building up an army. But how did they build an army of this size without Imperial Intelligence finding out?"

"It would appear, there is a leak in Imperial Intelligence." Vader answered.

"It would be wise we scout the area my lord and move in tomorrow."

"Why, darkness is perfect cover."

"They'll be expecting that. Best, to wait before the crack of dawn to get in before we cause an uproar." Boba Fett replied.

"Are you sure?" Vader asked.

"They know, with the Imperial army just a few kilometer's away, they will be expecting an attack at night. Best to wait until security dies down a bit." Boba Fett advised.

* * *

At the city wall, the Alliance was pushing the Imperial's away from the city. General Veer's tried everything, and was hoping Lord Vader would take down their artillery. His men were getting pounding. Every time he tried to overwhelm the enemy, more seem to appear, reinforcing the lines. The Jedi's were also making this difficult, as they would send back their grenades towards their lines. His men were also getting exhausted and suffering heavy casualties. Already, he lost half his men, most of them are unable to continue fighting.

"Commander, build some trenches. We are going to be in for a long night." The General replied.

* * *

Darkness fell, for the civilians who were watching from afar could see blue and red lights going back and forth. The sound of artillery explosions could be hear all over the city.

The Jedi's disappeared. But that didn't stop the Alliance from overwhelming the imperial forces.

* * *

High above them, in space… the Star Destroyers were now fighting Armada classes and were not fairing well. Admiral Kiner was doing all he could to save his fleet. He sent a call for help. But he was being over run and heavily out class by these new warships. His fighters were all but destroyed. He only had a dozen left and he left them to defend his ships.

He was thanking for his sensor on his ships because the fighters and ships were painted a deep blue and would be nearly impossible to see. Even still, they had the advantage as they had more ships and greater firepower. Their shields also seem to be stronger as well.

Thankful, the sun would appear around Corellia and would help revel where his enemies where hiding by the planet.

The sun came up and Admiral Kiner felt all the wind knock out of him. There were more than thirty ships in front of him.

"Inform the ground forces at once. Inform Lord Vader. We've walked straight into a trap." Admiral Kiner shouted.

His ship rocked and the bridge commander shouted there were ships behind them.

Before the Admiral could say anything, his ship exploded all around him.

* * *

Vader walks in the throne hallway. For an odd reason, there was no one here.

He merely walks forward towards the door. He was sure a battle would happen. But he was confident he would emerge victorious.

"Lord Vader come in. Lord Vader." Static emerge from a com-link as one of his Dark Jedi held it up.

General Veer came into view.

"Lord Vader, we must retreat. We've walk straight into a trap. The rebellion forces are more than they appear. They have overwhelmed our position. Our fleet is gone...," General Veers disappeared.

"Our communications are being jam."

The door slide open and a figure in white robes were standing there.

"It has been a long time Vader."

Vader was getting angry at the idea of someone approaching him without him sensing it.

All around him, men in white ARC armor appeared from behind the pillars and on the balcony.

Vader look carefully. They did resemble the clones from Kamino. But there were differences between them. The helmet designs resembled to be more Mandalorian than clone.

"Who are you?" Vader demanded.

"It has been five years and you don't remember me? I'm heart lil Ani." He mocked. Several Jedi now made their appearance. Vader immediately recognize his former padawan Ashoka. Aayla Secure was also present. He also didn't doubt if Kenobi was apart of the group.

"You are a fool if you think you can under estimate the power of the Dark Side."

"And you are a fool if you think you can still beat me when your army is in chaos right now." He replied.

Vader hissed in anger.

"I would say, surrender. But I know you, you're too stubborn to surrender." He replied. He removed his lightsabers and the white blades came to life.

"Sadly, this duel will not be like the we had on Mustafar."

An Imperial apparently grew tired at the talk and open fired at Revan who causally block the blaster fire from him. Immediately all hell broke loose as red and blue blaster bolts fired. Boba Fett launches himself in the air and fired his rockets only for Kenobi to kick him in mid air.

Harry jumps in the air and lands merely feet in front of Vader. Two of the Dark Jedi's attack him but Harry easily cut them down before focusing on Vader. Once again, using the Way of the Jedi, Harry cut through the Dark Lord's defense. Vader however, seem to now read his everyone move. But he was kept on edge. His own attacks couldn't pass through Raven's defense. He shook the rumor in his anger. He knew who he was. If it wasn't for his fighting style, he would be have been guessing for a long time. Revan leap up onto the balcony and Vader followed by three Dark Jedi's.

Harry deflected the lightsaber aim for his head before he sidesteps another attack. He kick the Dark Jedi away before he back away some more from the Vader and his two others. He used both lightsabers to deflect the attack by the three of them. Using the force he push two away. He kept backing away, causing the three to shift their styles and move around him. He smiled when his Jedi companion drop behind them. Vader sensing the danger, spun around just in time to deflect the kill blow.

What surprise him was it was a young female. Her clothes scream Jedi all over her, but they were nicely made. She was no doubt beautiful. Vader was deeply reminded of his precious Padme. Her black hair was braided into four. Her blue eyes pierce through the Sith Lord mask. She wielded a double-bladed lightsaber and was using it well against him. He was force into the defense. Two of his Dark Jedi attack her and she merely leap around showing her abilities in using Ataru. Vader turn his attention back to Revan who just slain his Dark Jedi. Vader attack Revan who now was standing his ground. Vader avoided the slash to his head and attack using the force to push his lightsaber down even greater.

Revan however was holding his own well. He attacks well before Vader cut his lightsaber in half, now with one, the two exchange blows.

The two Dark Jedi's attack her from all angles, but her mastery over the double-edged lightsaber was true. They couldn't get pass her even if they wanted too. She blocks the low attack and twist her lightsaber around, pinning the single red blade. She kicks him in the face as he falls out the room. Now alone, the two females attack. She mocks blocks his attacks, without even trying. Frustrated, she lunges at him; only for her attack to be parallel and the other end to cut her clean in half.

She rushes forwards, attacking Vader from his blind spot. Without the Dark Jedi's supporting him, Vader backs away. Revan was highly skilled on his own. But this unknown Jedi that was by him was a different story. He could sense nothing from her. She was no doubt highly skilled if she managed to kill two Dark Jedi's in matter of moments. Revan was also much faster and more skilled than he was back at Mustafar. He seemed to have adapted more than ever before. He clutches his lightsaber in anger. Revan was always one step ahead of him. This was a trap, knowing the word Jedi's attack would send a regiment. Before he had time to adjust to the planet's situation it would be too late to get an invasion army. Problems were according all around the Galaxy. If the Empire has lost Hdrian Way, then they must have already lost Corellian Way one of the largest Hyperspace lanes in the galaxy. Then it was clear, Revan was plotting to destroy the Empire. The Empire had to be warned. Using the force, he pulled the pillars around him. He ran away at once. Knowing he wouldn't be able to deal with them both. Vader turn the corner to see Boba Fett was pin down and was the last one standing. Signaling to Fett the two ran out the build. Revan appeared shortly after they disappeared with a platoon. The Platoon took off after them.

Revan was calmly looking at the damage. Sadly the Imperials never knew, they were only walking straight into a trap.

* * *

Harry stood as he stared at the Holocron form of his allies.

"Corellia is successfully under our control." Harry reported.

"With many routes and worlds with us, it's only a matter of time." Senator Bail Organa replied.

"It's still a long road." Harry warned.

"We should take Corescant."

"Bold, that is. Unsettle movement." Yoda replied.

"Master Yoda is right. We caught them completely off guard. The Empire now has no choice but to declare war. With three victories, the Emperor will now strike us. Palpatine will avenge his defeat. Vader escape as did General Veer's. They are aware of us now." Harry stated.

"We need to strike fast."

"We will. We need to take Kashyyyk." Harry said.

"The Wookies?"

"The Wookies have long been our ally. They have given much for a cause not of their own. It is time, we return the favor." Harry stated. His allies said nothing.

"Lead the assault, I will. Good relations with the Wookies, I have." Yoda said.

"They help you once. But I fear Vader will be there as well. I'm coming as well." Revan replied.

"Hmm, coming to assist or take over are you?"

"I will be your back up Master Yoda. I just pray I'm not needed."

"There is more, I've been feeling somewhat uneasy. If Palpatine is the true threat… then why does the Force warn me so little about him? I fear there is another threat." Shae replied.

"If there is another, we need to be prepared."

"We will, but we cannot rush in blind. For now, Kashyyyk is our top priority. We can also learn where the Wookies are being taken and learn more of this Death Star."

"I agree." Yoda replied.

"We have received reports of a Jedi gathering taking place on Kashyyyk."

"Then we need to mobilize quickly. Vader will go there." Harry replied.

* * *

A/N The Champions of both sides have been declared. How will the galaxy react towards another war after the end of the Clone Wars. The Empire is baffled about the strength of the Alliance and are deeply confused about their mysterious strength and resources. Next Time. The Call to Action


	11. Call to Action

Prophecy of the Chosen One's

A/N – Well, things will start getting heated up. The Galactic Civil War, the Alliance vs. the Galactic Empire is just beginning. Vader has sent spies to join the Alliance. Hoping to learn more about Revan's army status. While only able to find out about the military might in one sector. Check my bio profile to see more about the Alliance and the Empire to see their Ships, leaders, and vechiles.

_Hello _– Ship Names

Hello – Talking

'_Hello' _– Thinking

[Hello] – Alien/Foreign language.

**Chapter 11: Call to Action**

Above Kashyyyk, over twenty warships were fighting each other. The ships under the Empire were losing badly. They were outnumbered and outgunned. They had called for reinforcements but they wouldn't be here for soon.

Imperial Admiral Saul Karath was fighting to keep his Victory Class II Warship, the _Leviathan_ alive. His ship was taking many hits as three strange warships just the same shape as his were pounding it to dust. They really needed the Executor. These new ships were just as big, and just as deadly as the Empire's.

* * *

General Shaak Ti was watching the battle closely. The Hammerheads were truly powerful beyond a doubt. The Sentinel and Armada warships were beating the Imperial Navy to dust. With a command of twelve warships, she felt confident enough that they could hold the skies. Master Yoda had already landed along with Revan, the last Jedi and Kenobi. The Wookies, scared at first, made some rough demands. In the end, an agreement was reach. The Wookies would have a say on matters in return to have a voice within the alliance. Revan saw no problem with it, but others wouldn't be so happy. Wookies are known to be viewed as Savages. Captain Antilles from Alderaan who served under Senator Organa as his main Captain for his ship was shouting his orders quiet well. The Imperial blockade was breach with thousands of transports heading to the surface of the planet. The Imperials on the planet retreated behind the Wookies and were using them as shields.

Captain Ozzik Sturn had retreated near the coastal waters of Kashyyyk. An unknown army just drop from the sky and started attacking everything he work hard for. His face was covered in deep scars he got from Galen Marek. While members of the 501st were present, they suffered great damage at Kessel and surprising, on Korriban. This new army was pushing his forces back. The Wookies seeing their chance of freedom caused a lot of damage to the stormtroopers before fleeing into the woods. He was going over the commanders and captains on the best situation to repel their attackers.

In the Alliance Forward Commander Center, Yoda was busy talking to the Chiefs of the Wookies. The Wookies were tense, because they felt they were force to work with the clones from the clone wars. And the Wookies long remember what the clones did to them. Yoda had to reassure the leaders, that these clones were different from the Clone Wars. Revan even had to jump in between the two when a full fight was nearly erupted. The Wookies trusted Yoda and insisted on giving him bodyguards while near the Clones. Yoda accepted, but the Wookies couldn't attack the clones without being attack first. The Wookies agreed, after they had a long talk about it. They weren't happy, and everyone knew it. In the end, Revan suggested he would get one of their leaders to talk to the Wookies. In the end, Senator Mon Mothma agreed to speak with the Wookies.

Revan apparently got a hold of several Jedi padawans, survivors from the clone's wars. Along with several of Jango Fett's clones that apparently deflected from the Imperial service. This caused problems for the Canderous clones, as they openly dislike the former clones. Surprisingly, Vader didn't make any attempt to stop the Alliance from taking over Kashyyyk.

* * *

The Imperial's currently only controlled a small beach. It was the only landing point for any Imperial reinforcements to come too.

"What's the situation?"

"The enemy has begun to move. They'll attack soon."

"Prepare for an attack. Any word on the reinforcements arrivals?"

"No sir. Our ships are still lock in a heavy battle with the enemies."

"Sir, we got incoming. The enemy is here." A Stormtrooper shouted. Just as he shouted, the white army fired blue blaster fire down upon the remains of the Imperial Army. The Imperials fired back. The Captain shouted his orders to destroy the Empire's enemies but the numbers were far too great.

Captain Sturn fired his blaster at an approaching clone, but to his utter surprise. The clone didn't die. He fired again, hitting the clone straight in the chest. Again he didn't die. He fired several more shots before finally, after taking five shots, the clone dropped dead. The captain stumbled forward as a blue blaster bolt hit him in the chest. He wheezed over and drops dead.

The Stormtroopers, could no longer hold their ground. Their backs were against the wall and the enemy was advancing quickly.

A nearby Stromtrooper drop his E-11 blaster rifle and raised his hands in the air. Other's soon followed; when they realized, more were on the horizon.

The Alliance army quickly restrains the Imperial forces and march them straight to Revan. When they reach Revan, the Stormtroopers realized they were dealing with a massive invasion army, with the greatest Jedi ever to be born withing 3,000 years. Revan calmly looks up to the men.

"That was over quicker than I thought."

"They gave up rather quickly when their commanders died my Lord." Commander Kelborn replied.

The Stormtroopers all were shock to hear the clones call him a Lord.

Revan stood up and look at his prisoners.

"Get their armor removed. Also, see to it they are taken care of." Revan replied.

"Yes my Lord."

Kelborn shouted his orders and the stormtoopers march off.

"From here, we can launch a massive strike against the Empire. The Empire cannot be so blind to ignore us." Shaak Ti replied.

"Hmm, unsettling, this is." Yoda replied.

"What you mean, Master Yoda?" Aayla Secura asked.

"There was barely any resistance on this planet. The Emperor isn't a fool. He knows the lost of this system is a several blow to his forces. So why were there only a thousand troopers on this planet?" Revan answered.

"I've also been getting reports that Imperial are with drawing to the Inner-Rim and retreating from the Outer-Rim and Mid-Rim." Quinlan Vos reported.

"Unsettle, the Empire is." Yoda replied.

"That makes since. We just did a massive blow towards the Empire. Taking over several systems and hyperspace lanes before Sideous even knew what happen." Revan stated.

"We are getting calls for volunteers. Citizens wishing too join our rebellion." Bail Organa stated.

"It's not a Rebellion, it's a Revolution. None the less, I say we should accept volunteers."

"We will need a academy to train them."

"The moon of Onderon, Dxun will do. It's a jungle and will be a perfect training ground."

"Datoonie could be used as well, too trained pilots." General and Jedi Master, Rahm Kota replied.

"Agreed." Revan stated. He looks at the Senator's. "Now is the time to declare open war. Send a message to all channels to inform all planets and the Emperor of our Declaration of Independence."

**Three Days Later**

"We cannot sit by and watch this self-proclaim Emperor of the Galaxy destroy the very foundation of peace. The Galactic Republic was built on to accept differences. Now; after nearly ten years after the Clone Wars, we are losing the Galactic Constitution and Republic Amendments; has become the last straw. We can no longer sit by and watch the very peace many Senator's and Jedi's work tireless to create. We cannot listen to Palpatine's lies any longer. We cannot watch as thousands of star systems being destroyed. We have decided, under the Treaty of Coriella and the Alliance of Free Planets Treaty, to declare War against the Galactic Empire. This is a war, we must and can win. The Force is with us, for the Jedi's are leading us. Fight against this injustice, fight against the Empire. Join us to restore the Peace we once had." Mon Mothma shouted on the Holocron news. Cheers could be heard in the background before Darth Sideous turn of his holocron.

Darth Sideous, more commonly known as Emperor Palpatine looked at the Holocron and shadow figures in his personal office.

"This rebellion cannot allow to have hope." He snarled.

"Excellency, we have reports of an unknown army sweeping through the outer rims and mid-rims. Alderaan has left us and stated they will join this rebellion, this _Alliance.'_ A captain reported.

"Indeed. Senator Bail Organa always opposed, so it comes to no surprise. What concerns me is how Imperial Intelligence failed to discover this army." Darth Sideous snarled.

"My lord, we had no idea…"

"That does not excuse you."

"Master, if I may…" Vader replied.

"Yes, my friend." Sideous asked. Out of everyone there, only Vader was called Palpatine's fried.

"I have sent a spy to this Alliance, several spies. However, Revan, leader and no doubt founder of this Alliance has discovered them and dispose of them. Only one has managed to get in and…"

"Go on Lord Vader." Sideous replied.

"The spy reports the Alliance army is much larger than we originally thought." Vader replied.

"How large?"

"She only caught a glimpse of fleet that was gathered near Coriella, but they sent over warships equal to our own in large numbers. Over fifty of them." Vader replied.

"Where is there base of operations?" Sideous asked.

"We do not know. Revan is being very cautious and only a few know the exact location. Our spy will have to fight along side the Alliance."

"In other words, she will have to kill Imperial forces to gain the trust of Revan." Sideous answered. He did not care for the losses of Imperial forces. To him, they were easily replaced able. What concern him, was if the losses became too great to recover.

"Yes my master. Revan if I may say, is a very hard man to earn his trust. This will take years. I have also, something disturbing to report."

"What's that Lord Vader?"

"There is a new Jedi Master. A young female, much like myself and Revan." Vader replied.

"We have the identities of all the Jedi's that escape Order 66, she cannot hide from us." Grand Admiral Grunger stated.

"She was not apart of the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars." Vader removed a holocron revealing a stunning and beautiful young girl.

"I have gone through all records, and this person does not exist within Republic or Imperial records. It's as if this person never existed."

"Did you get a name?" Grand Moff Tarkin asked.

"No. She is very powerful. You would a fool to underestimate her."

"How powerful?" Sideous asked.

"I do not know. She killed the Acolytes with me on Coriella in matter of moments. She wields a double bladed lightsaber. Her command of the Force however, I do not know."

"None the less. We cannot let this rebellion outwit us. Unless we do something soon, the civilians will start uprising. Tarkin, take a fleet and head to Alderaan. Vader, take a fleet and head to Naboo, Queen Apailana has declared Naboo will leave the Empire and has openly Join the Alliance. Naboo is a critical point for our cause and cannot be allowed to leave us."

"Yes my master."

* * *

Thousands of civilians were approaching Alliance space or Alliance planets that have openly declared their allegiance towards the new government, away from Imperial control. Almost immediately, Queen Apailana was giving a powerful position within the Alliance. Unable to continue her duty as Queen, she step down and a new election was being hold. The Imperials immediately used their own young female who stood strongly for the Empire. Unfortunately, learning that the Imperials were still trying to the system, the Alliance under Apailana sent garrison of troops and immediately took the planet over from the remnant of the Imperials. Imperial reinforcements arrived, but so far, they weren't able to take the capital.

Alliance troopers were marching in the city. Word was, Imperial forces were gathering near the city of Theed. Thousands of troops were arrival by the day. Starships also were appearing. Tensions, was mounting high. The new Queen; Queen Kylantha took the throne. Though she seems too favor neither side. She seems to be more relentless towards the Imperials than the Alliance. When word that Revan himself would be arriving to Theed; Naboo was in a state of confusion. Those that had heard of the legendary Jedi were excited in hopes to see him. Those that grew up and accepted the Imperial ways were panicking. Mostly because Imperial rule seem almost certain to vanished.

And Revan did come. In white Jedi robes that made him appear like a holy man and a warrior. His face was still hidden behind his hood. But everyone could literally feel his power radiating off of him.

"Revan, I'm surprise you've come here." Apailana replied.

"I got reports that Vader and the 501st are on their way. The Imperial army is going to attack the city."

"Wesa Gungan's no accepting disa new rule." Boss Nass replied.

"Be as that may, I have order my forces to attack if they approach to close to the city. We cannot let them too near. I will need several of your Gungan's to lead my men through the swamps." Revan stated.

"Wesa ready to do o'sa part."

Harry looked at the sun setting. A battle would be unavoidable. The message that was hacked told him that the Imperial army was order to kill the citizens of Theed.

The Royal Interceptors were soaring through the air, as Apaliana walk back towards the palace. The Royal guards, also were walking around her.

"Let's get some rest. The battle will begin tomorrow." Harry replied walking to the palace.

* * *

In the Imperial command center, Vader was talking to the commander's and General Tagge.

"Lord Vader, unless we know the exact strength of the enemy, sending in the forces will be pointless. This new army, is dangerous and isn't like a scums screaming at us with stick. This army is a well train army. Expect heavy losses. If the Imperial fleet cannot hold, than we cannot win."

"We must gather as many ships as we can than. Inform the fleet to prepare to take over this planet. I will not tell the Empire that we lost it to this rebellion."

"Yes my Lord."

Vader said nothing but walked away. He wasn't heading to Theed. He was heading to the Garden of Naboo. Where, his wife Padme was buried.

Surprisingly, he met no resistance. There wasn't a single sign of a guard or an Alliance trooper. The walk was pleasant, reminding him the nights of Temple back on Corescant. He finally reached her graved.

He stood before her grave, slowly breathing before her. His eyes suddenly caught something. It was the japor snippet he had given to Padme when he was a boy, only ten years old leaving Tatooine. He touches the glass. Padme was in a water casket. Keeping her still looking as beautiful when he first saw her.

**Flashback**

"Anakin what is going on?" Padme asked as she flung herself into his arms the moment he steps out of his starship.

"The Jedi have rebelled. I saw Master Windu himself try to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine."

"I don't believe that."

"I stop the assassination myself. Right now the Jedi's are being place under arrest for this rebellion."

"What about Obi-Wan?"

"It depends on Obi-Wan's loyalty. To the Jedi's or the Chancellor."

"And you? What about you Ani?"

"My allegiance belongs to the Chancellor. "

"Anakin, let's leave. Let's get away from all this. Another war is going to happen. I don't want this."

"I don't want to leave. Don't you see, I've created peace. I've ended the war."

"Anakin, I don't know you anymore. Obi-Wan would have never wanted this war to end so violently."

"I don't want to talk about Obi-Wan anymore. I'll talk to you when I come back after my mission the Chancellor has given me."

"Anakin." Padme shouted but he took off in his star fighter and disappeared.

**Flashback Ends**

"Ironic isn't it. That even in her hate at what you had become, she stilled loved you. Do you know what her final words were?" A voice behind him replied.

Vader reacted quickly and violently. His lightsaber came to life pointed very dangerously at a young man before him wearing white jedi robes. He wields purple eyes. Unnatural eyes he has never seen on any species.

"It's been a long time Vader." He replied. He ignored the crimson lightsaber pointed at his throat and walk forward looking at Padme.

"I wonder if you did love her." He replied.

"I could kill you for your arrogance Jedi."

"But you won't because your are intrigue by me. "

"You're my enemy Jedi. "

"Even enemies can show respect towards each other. Tonight, there needs to have blood spilled. Tomorrow we can have our war. Tonight, as long as we are in her presence, we cannot cross our blades."

Vader breathes for a while before he deactivates his lightsaber and puts it away.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Revan."

"Revan should be dead."

"You wish to destroy the Order of the Jedi's. But you cannot destroy us. Even a Sith Lord, who even your Master Sideous adored knew the Sith could never truly destroy the Jedi Order."

"What Sith said that."

"Darth Traya , Lord of Betrayal."

"Must have been a weak Sith Lord."

"Darth Traya was one of the galaxy's worst Sith Lord to have ever risen. She knew things in the Force that very few knew about. "

"Why don't you join the Empire, you will be heavily rewarded for your knowledge. "

"I'm more than aware of what will happen if I give the Empire my knowledge. I'm also not found of Dark Lords or even Sith's. They have big ego's and make speeches made of lies. The peace we've fought and died for has ended. Before I leave the Galaxy, I will restore the peace in the galaxy."

"The Empire has created peace."

"This peace is a lie. It is not the peace your wife died for."

"She would have understood."

"She did, that's why she lost all faith in the Republic at the end. That's why she started the rebellion. She was going to kill Palpatine did you know that? She and a large number of Senator's were asking to remove Palpatine from power. They saw, his moves were not that of a leader, but of a dictator. Palpatine instead decided to force the Senator's into submission. With the one support they had in the Senate; The Jedi Order. "

"Master Windu tried to kill the Emperor."

"In self-defense. The Chancellor was place under arrest if you recall. He attack and killed three Jedi Master's and with your help the Emperor in destroying the peace your wife fought for. Now, I will restore that peace."

Revan turn and walk away. Leaving Vader too his thoughts.

"What did she say, when she died?" Vader asked.

Revan stopped. His white robes blew as the wind picks up and Vader's breathing could be heard.

"She said you were still a good man. You were still a Jedi in your heart. It's what she believes. I however, cannot see or feel any good in you. It seems you're just like Count Dooku." Revan replied. He walks away.

"I am not." Vader declared. Silence greeted him, telling the Dark Lord what he already knew, he was left alone.

**The Next Morning**

Artillery cannon's could be heard firing not to far from the City of Theed. Civilians walk near the city walls to watch the battle. Many were recording the battle best of their ability. Red and Blue light shows could be seen. The Alliance forces, while not at full strength was fairing well against the larger Imperial army that was advance. A few AT-AT's were on the battlefield, but they fell into some traps the Alliance had set up stuck in mud that caused land mines to exploded. A few have fell over but other than that, the battle was a stalement.

* * *

Clone Marshall Commander Cody, of the 217th Ranger division was no means a coward. He grew to love Lord Revan and the alliance members. He saw the data on the original clones of Jango Fett and felt sick that they could be thrown away like cattle. Revan however, stood beside his men protecting them from any over whelming firepower. Unlike the original clones, they were train to fight the toughest battles, but in means to survive, not to cause damage. Revan valued their lives greater than his own. That is why Cody was assign to Kenobi, who fought with the Jango 'Cody' clone. Shock to hear, they were order to betray their General's for the thirst of one man's greed for power sick him in the stomach. The Alliance leaders were different. They actually were concern when the missions became too dangerous. Some were even suggesting not doing them because of the risk was too great. He was a fighter, just as the original Canderous Ordo was. He remembers Canderous original ideas had his memories. That is why; he knew just how loyal a Jedi was to a cause and to a person no matter what happen. Revan understood what his people need; a good fight. His knowledge of what the Sith would do to his people just to get them to fight their own battles was pathetic. He merely saw them as cowards. Unworthy of any allegiance of the Mandalorian people. Revan and the Jedi did earn it. A new system was created to help both the Jedi's and Mandalorians. Even a special part of the Jedi order in case any powerful force sensitive's appeared within the Mandalorian culture. He used a commando rifle to take down several Imperial Stormtroopers. He moved away from his spot before quickly settling in another one. He started firing at several of Imperial officers before moving towards the Imperial army that was trying to advance. Captain Rex, also named after another clone trooper, was his Captain of the Tactical Battalion; was moving well through the lines of fire taking out many Imperial troopers. Cody felt a hit in his shoulder. He ignored it, knowing full well his armor was more than capable of dealing with the shot. It was the heavy artillery he was worried about.

Revan appeared beside him blocking several blaster bolts heading towards them.

"What the situation Cody?"

"It's been like this for awhile Lord Revan. We need to advance to put some real pressure on the enemy."

"Very well, tell the men we are going to rush at the front."

"Yes Lord Revan."

Revan charged forward worrying Cody. But he knew Revan wouldn't do so without confidence and being certain of succeed in breaking their fronts.

* * *

Revan charged forward without worry about what around. Since mastering the Force, he was able to move and see things better than as a Jedi Master's with years of experience behind him. With his former life memories also return, he was able to do magic again; something that has been making him curious about. The transformation was the hardest to perform; but the others became easier. He was mostly using the Shield Charm on his men who were the nearest to him a lot; keeping them alive from being overwhelmed by firepower.

Revan slashed an Imperial trooper before he felt the presence of his men approach. Pushing the Imperial's lines back, away from the city of Theed and away from the support of their artillery.

Revan cut through the lines quickly as the stormtroopers started to fall back. The Jedi's held the front, forcing the Imperial's to call for help. Reinforcements soon arrived for both sides, creating a large scale battle. Vader approach the battlefield, sick and tired of his commander' failing him. He killed several clones before the mysterious Jedi he encounter on Corellia appeared before him; her double bladed blue lightsaber came to life.

Vader attacked her, fully aware of how dangerous and skilled she was. They exchanged a few blows, Vader more than her, as she held the advantage over him.; her double bladed saber force him to use every skill and reflex he knew.

"You're much slower and weaker than I've heard about. I thought you were full of talents." She mocks.

Vader eyes narrowed down in anger. No one could see because of his visors but his anger grew at being called weak. He swung down dangerously at her and she blocked his blow.

"Even Revan can do so much better than you. And he calls you his equal. I fail to see how, padawan."

Vader's anger quickly exploded with his rage. Sending a powerful Force Repulse he knock back several stormtroopers and alliance clones. She merely stood there and releases a powerful force push on him. Sending him across the battlefield.

Vader realized she was more powerful than Shaak Ti and Master Yoda in the force. She could command the force like no one before her could.

He stood up, calmly. This Alliance was even stronger than he original thought. How could they posses so many troops. Not to mention where were they getting there resources.

Vader knew he needed spies deep within the enemy. The battle was lost. Vader walk away as the imperial stormstroopers fired at the Jedi. She was too dangerous. He would be unable to defeat her. However, he was more than prepared to counter the Alliance.

* * *

Harry stood as the stormtroopers who failed to escape were now being taken prisoner by the Alliance.

"Lord Vader, you failed. " Sideous replied.

"This Alliance has proven to be much more powerful than we anticipated. They must be using something like the Kamino's and other shipyards we don't know about. From the reports combined, they must have the same amount of forces as we do. To attack them foolishly isn't something we should do."

"Destroy them Lord Vader, all of them. Do not allow one of them to survive."

"Yes my master."

The transmission cut off and Vader walked out towards the Imperial Transports onto the water world of Kamino.

* * *

On Datooine, thousands of recruits were lining up, most of them excited to begin their new lives against the Empire.

"Fall in line." A clone shouted.

Everyone stood up and looked upon several Jedi's walking towards them.

"Oh, I so came unprepared." A new recruited moaned.

"Quiet rookies." A clone snapped.

Revan took the stage and looked at the recruits. They were all volunteers. Many of them were young. Few look like they have seen war.

"All of you volunteer to fight for a cause not of your own, but for the Galaxies. Many of you have a different story, a different tragedy. It all comes from one source, the Galactic Empire who rules the galaxy through fear. No matter what happen, it has brought you all here. In hopes you can stop the Empire from destroying any more lives. I will tell you this, the training you are about to endure, is nothing like you've ever face before. I wish you all well, and may the Force be with you." Revan said. It was an odd greeting, but a powerful one. It held onto one thing, why they were brought together.

Revan stepped down.

"Alright, listen up; you're going to be divided up. Don't start protesting, there are too many of you to train at once and we are taking you to different areas to train. Depending on your enrollment tests, will depend on where you can go." Clone Marshall Bly shouted. He was injured during the early skirmishes with the Empire. He and his unit would be responsible for bring up the new recruits. Mostly because his unit needed time to regroup after taking so many causalities during the battles. Some of his men where in Polis Massa recovering in Kolto Bacta Tank.

Revan got on his ship with an invasion fleet heading towards Carida, where an Imperial Academy was being held for strong and powerful military individuals. Knowing full well, that future genius would be brought under one roof; Revan hope too deal a critical blow to the Empire, but destroying his future Generals and Admirals.

**Kamino**

Vader stood before a young man before him. His battle with the unknown Jedi told him one thing; he was unable to defeat the Jedi's that were gathered together. Revan had become, too powerful. Even for him and his master. Even Palpatine wasn't himself when Revan's name would appear within the reports. Revan created huge amount of damage and somehow freed all the wookies slaves in the Death Star and sabotaged the production rate. Even the crystal, used for the Death Star's firing cannon, went missing.

However, all that would change with his new reborn apprentice.

"Strike her down." Vader orders.

"I…I can't." Star killer shouted turning away.

Vader walked forward and struck down Juno Eclipse. Starkiller ran forward to hold her only to see Juno had vanished and the holodroid was broken.

"It is as I feared. You… are incomplete."

"What will you do with me?" Starkiller asked.

"I will find another."

Starkiller's mind went to the scene where his original had been stab in the back by Vader on the Executor. Filled with anger and rage, at knowing what was going to happen. He turns around and launches force lighting upon Vader; catching him off guard. Vader quickly recovers only to hear an explosion and to see his clone had escaped. This was not good. The clone was supposed to be used to destroy the Alliance. Now, a very dangerous clone was loose and would no doubt head towards Alliance known space.

* * *

A/N - Well, this was a bit interesting to write. I enjoy writing this as well. Like I said in the beginning, check out my profile bio to see the starships, vechiles and the leaders. Next chapter is Return of Galen Marek, (warning: Spoilers from the Force Unleashed 2 will be written. Just warning everyone.)


	12. Sad News: Author Ends Story

**Prophecy of the Chosen One**

**Author Note:** I'm sorry to tell you all my readers that this story is discontinued. I am very unhappy with the stories progress that I have written.

Fear not my readers, I will continue the story back from the beginning. I will separate the story into three Arcs. The First Arc is **The Jedi Path** the Second Arc is **Age of the Sith **The Third Arc is **The Return**

The First Arc, is mostly the clone wars saga, but you will also see Harry's early training with Master Yoda. Including never before written chapters on the war effort that Harry took part in.

Beta readers, I could use your help for the new story edition. Send me your email address through my inbox so I can send you my chapter before I post them.


End file.
